History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi
by Autobot Rewind
Summary: Kenichi dies while saving Kisara, but he gets brought back to life as a devil by Serafall Leviathan. She has one job for him. What is that job? Rejected by almost everyone he knows, who stays by his side? How does he handle his life being uprooted and thrown into a world he never thought truly existed? (Kenichi,Kisara,Sona)
1. Chapter 1: Save Her At All Cost

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi dies while saving Kisara, but he gets brought back to life as a devil by Serafall Leviathan. She has one job for him. What is that job? Rejected by almost everyone he knows, who stays by his side? How does he handle his life being uprooted and thrown into a world he never thought truly existed? (Kenichi,Kisara,Sona)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:** Hello readers. This is my fourth fanfiction. I was originally going to do a simple Kisara/Kenichi Pairing, but then I watched High School DXD and I had an influx of great ideas. So, I came up with this story. This will be my first crossover story. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. Just so you know, there isn't going to be much Issei in my story. I actually dislike how perverted his character is. My main focus will be on Kenichi, Sona, and Kisara.

Here is a brief list of things to keep in mind:

This story starts just after where the HSDK Anime ended. So, he will have fought and defeated Odin.

In the High School DXD universe part of it, this takes place pretty close to the beginning of the anime. It is after Sona's group gets Saji, but before he goes for his familiar

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Save Her At All Cost

Late one Wednesday night.

It wasn't a full moon, but it was still shining bright. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. There was a slight eerie chill in the air.

Kisara was walking out of a dimly lit alley.

"Damn. I lost track of time while I was following that cat. I've got to get to class tomorrow too."

A light breeze blows through and she rubs her arms a little bit to brush off the chill.

'I hate to seem like a girl, but I kind of don't want to walk home alone tonight. Something seems really off, and I can't shake it.'

As she walks, she only hears the echoes of her boots.

She tries to think of who she could call that wouldn't make fun of her.

Suddenly, she stops, takes off her hat, and ruffles her hair.

"Argh! I can't believe I am doing this. Some strong woman I am." She says sarcastically to herself.

After putting back on her hat, she pulls out her phone and browses her contact list while she continues to walk.

'No. No. No. No. No. Definitely not. No.' She thinks as she goes through the list of names.

Eventually, she comes across one particular name and it brings a small smile to her face.

"Kenichi. I know that he wouldn't make fun of me for calling him."

She thinks fondly of him for a moment as she reflects on all of her interactions with him.

"He's a funny guy. Certainly not boring. Sometimes he frustrates me, but I kinda like him. Too bad he is so obsessed with Miu."

Then she flails her hands in the air.

"What the hell am I saying. I sound like a lovestruck girl. Besides, he fawns over her all the time."

Another breeze reminds her why she was even looking at his number in the first place. Thinking about him had momentarily made her forget about the earie night.

"I guess I've got no other choice but to call him though."

She nervously hits the send button. After a second, she hears her phone dialing his number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi lets out a hefty sigh.

"All done for the night." He says after closing up one of his books.

He had just finished all of his homework for the following school day.

He pulls out his phone and opens it up to look at the time.

"Wow. It's pretty late. I should get ready for bed."

Just as he says that, his screen lights up and he sees Kisara's name pop up. He looks it puzzled for a brief second.

'Kisara? Why is she calling so late?'

He hits answer on his phone and he puts it up to his ear.

"Hello."

{Hey, Kenichi.} She says from her side of the phone.

A brief pause follows the greetings.

"Is everything okay? It's kind of late."

She lets out a sigh.

{I know it is. I lost track of time.}

"Did you find a cat?"

He obviously couldn't see it, but she was blushing in embarrassment from being found out.

She lets out a small, nervous laugh as well.

{Yeah. I did. He was so cute.}

He lets out a small chuckle.

{Are you making fun of me?}

He waves a hand in the air.

"No. Not at all. I was just amused about how you get when you talk about cats. It's kind of cute."

She blushes again.

'He shouldn't say nice things like that to me.' She thinks to herself.

"So why did you call?" He curiously asks.

{Well . . . um . . . . You promise not to make fun of me?}

"Why would I make fun of you?"

She balls up one of her fist.

{Just promise me, dammit!} She yells through the phone.

After having to back the phone away from her yelling, he brings it back up.

"All right. I promise that I won't make fun of you."

{I'm a little nervous. It's really creepy out tonight for some reason. I sense something is wrong, but I can't put a finger on it. You probably think that I am being silly.}

"I don't think that at all. Where are you at? I could meet you."

She opens her eyes wide.

{You don't have to go to that much trouble for me. Hearing your voice over the phone is good enough.}

"Now you are being silly. You are feeling uncomfortable. I don't mind coming out to walk you home."

Her heart flutters a little bit from hearing him say that, but she keeps her cool.

{Fine.} She simply says to him, and then she tells him where she is at.

He starts to get himself ready.

"I'll stay on the phone until I meet up with you."

{What about your masters?}

"What about them? If they ask me where I am going, then I will just tell them that I am walking a friend home. You seem really nervous. So, I won't tell them who it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While she walks, she suddenly stops and realizes something very important that never crossed her mind. Then she smacks her head with her free hand.

{Is everything okay? What was that sound? It sounded like something being smacked.} He asks out of worry.

"It was nothing. Don't worry."

'Shit. He will see where I live. I can't turn him away now. I will just have to deal with him finding out.'

After a couple minutes of idle chit-chat about their school day, she starts to pass by a small and abandoned warehouse.

She could hear faint cries coming from it. The crying momentarily comes to a stop. She narrows her eyes as she looks at the building a little closer. After another moment she hears the crying again.

"Hey, Kenichi, do you know that abandoned building that's nearby?"

{Are you talking about that warehouse that hasn't been used in years?}

"Yeah."

{What about it?}

"It sounds like there is a little girl crying in there. I will call you right back. I am going to go check it out."

{Wai. . }

His sentence gets cut off as she hangs up her phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi looks at his phone after she had hung up her phone.

"Shit she should have stayed on the line with me."

He starts running to her location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisara pulls on the door to the building and finds that it is open.

"This is weird. Shouldn't this be locked?"

She cautiously opens the door and walks inside.

The sounds of the crying can still be heard, but it is hard to pinpoint exactly where it is coming from because it echoes throughout the mostly barren building. There is some piles of rubble and debris in some spots. There seem to be a few small room that come before the main part of the warehouse. It's pretty hard to see around the building, but the light from the moon shines through the few windows that are scattered about. There is also an odd odor in the air that she can't pinpoint.

Just like before, the sound of her boots as she walks along echo throughout the building.

She checks the smaller rooms, but doesn't find the girl.

As soon as she enters the main warehouse, it becomes clear that the girl is in there.

"Hello!"

The crying slightly stifles little bit as she hears sniffling as well.

She looks around the room and still can't seem to see anybody.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Are you okay?"

She starts walking around some more and she seems to be getting closer to where the sound is coming from. It seems to be coming from an extremely dark corner.

"Please don't hurt me. Please, I am just hungry." Comes a little girls voice from the corner.

Kisara crouches down slightly as she gets closer to the corner.

"It's okay. I am not going to hurt you."

"That's good." Kisara hears the girl say.

Then a hulking grey man comes out of the darkness that's the size of Miu's grandfather.

"But. . . " Comes the little girl's voice from the man.

"I am going to eat you." The girls voice changes to a deep and grovely man's voice.

"What the devil?" She hollers out.

"Exactly." He says to her as his fist comes out at her.

Still caught off guard, she raises her arms to defend herself and jump back. His long arm reaches her in mid-air before she can get back enough. The huge fist slams into her and sends her flying back. She lets out a small yelp as she slams against the floor.

Loud footsteps can be heard as he begins walking toward her.

'Shit.'

She thinks as she sees him coming toward her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi stops and pants a few times as he reaches the building.

"This is the building that she was talking about." He says aloud.

Sounds of a fight going on are coming from the building.

"What is going on in there? I hope that she is alright."

He was about to take a step toward the building.

"I don't recommend that you do that. You might not live through what's in there." Comes a man's voice from behind Kenichi.

Kenichi nearly jumps out of his skin in surprise. He turns head toward the voice.

There is a man with dual colored hair standing before him. The front part is blond and the rest of it is black. He also has small goatee. The man is also wearing a brown trench coat over a nice collared shirt that is purple with a pair of black pants to go with it. In his hand is a Fruit Of Grisaia video game.

"And, who are you?"

The man waves his hand to dismiss the question.

"That doesn't really matter."

Then, they both hear a scream come from the building.

"Shit. I think that was Kisara."

He begins to take off.

"Didn't I just tell you that you shouldn't go in there?" He says to Kenichi.

"My friend is in there."

As he runs, the man notices a strong power emanating from Kenichi as he runs to save his friend.

The man pulls out his phone and dials a number.

The woman on the other side answers.

"Hello. Serafall, this is Azazel. There is something interesting that I need to inform you of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of the building.

Kisara is managing to stand. She has some blood dripping from her mouth and she looks pretty banged up from taking many hits from the grey skinned man before her.

After wiping some blood from his own mouth, the man stands up and looks at her menacingly.

"I think that I've had enough playing around with you. You are becoming troublesome, especially after that last kick you gave me."

"I don't know what you are, but you aren't going to get away with this."

'Kenichi, where are you?'

He starts walking toward her again.

She jumps into the air and flips around. As she makes a forward spin, she brings her foot down at his head.

He reaches out and grabs her foot. The action still hurts his hand, but he continues through it and wraps his hand around her ankle.

'Oh, crap.'

"Let me go!" She screams at him in fear.

Even while dangling upside down, she brings her other foot around and kicks his side. He cringes from the hit and gets a pissed off look on his face. So, he takes her and swings her around and slams her into a wall. She lets out a loud scream from the pain. He turns the other direction and swing her toward the other side of him. Again, she slams against the wall. Her body goes limp.

After ripping her clothes off, He lifts her up and is holding her by her upper arms.

Her head flops around as she fights to keep consciousness.

As he stares at her hungrily, cracking and gushing sounds come from his jaw. It unhinges and begins growing into an enormous size. It grows so big that it looks like he could start to fit her inside of his gigantic mouth.

Her eyes open just enough to see down his throat.

Kenichi rushes inside and comes just in time to see this.

'What the hell!' He thinks in confusion.

He shakes his head.

'There's no time to think about what's going on.'

He charges at the hulking man and does a jump kick at him.

"Let her go!" He screams at the monstrous figure.

The action causes the rogue devil to drop Kisara to the floor and it knocks against the wall. Kenichi drops to the floor as well.

He quickly rushes over to her naked body. A light blush forms on his cheeks from seeing her naked. He could tell that she was breathing. He takes off his button up shirt and quickly tries to put it on her.

"Hang in there Kisara."

The Rogue devil begins to get up. It's jaw shifts back to normal.

"That was pretty daring of you, boy. I will make sure to eat you too, especially after you interrupted my dinner."

'What is this thing?'

He looks back at a motionless Kisara, and then he looks back at the monster before him.

"You aren't going to touch her you bastard."

"I think we have a difference of opinion."

It starts moving toward Kenichi.

'I don't know who or what that thing is, but I can't let him get near her. I have to protect Kisara.'

Kenichi begins setting up his seikuken.

At first, it seems like he does pretty good at deflecting the punches that the rogue devil is throwing at him, but then thing start to change.

Getting angrier after every blow, the rogue devil starts swinging harder and harder. Even with just deflecting the blows, his arms begin to hurt.

After another moment of this, cracking and squishing sounds can be heard from the monster again. This time, two more arms pop out of his sides. Kenichi watches this in horror, but he tries to continue his seikuken.

Now, the monster sends punches at him from all four arms. Many of the punches get through his barrier and sends him flying back a few steps.

The monster deviously smiles at him.

Kenichi's body already aches from all of the punches he has already taken.

Not wanting to let him gain any more ground towards Kisara, Kenichi rushes toward the menacing creature.

It makes several attacks at Kenichi with all of its arms. Kenichi manages to block several of the attacks, but the attack from its upper right arm slams him across his cheek. He gets sent flying a few yards to the side. He crashes and slides across the floor.

It stares at him for a moment to watch for movement. After he sees that there isn't any movement, he starts walking toward Kisara again.

"No." Comes out from Kenichi's mouth.

The devil whips its head toward Kenichi's direction and sees him beginning to get up.

"You pesky kids don't know when to die."

Kenichi walks back over and stands between him and Kisara.

He sends a front kick at the disciple, but he takes a solid stance and he only ends up sliding back a few inches. Right after that, Kenichi rushes him. This causes the devil to get pushed back again.

Kisara's eyes slit open for a few brief seconds again as she sees Kenichi standing between her and the monster.

'Kenichi.'

Then they close again.

Out of sheer annoyance and anger, it latches onto his shoulders with its upper arms. Then it proceeds to bite his shoulder. It bites him extremely hard and even draws blood. At the same time, in a pincer like motion, it shoves the fingers of his other two hands deep into Kenichi's sides. They go in a few inches.

Kenichi screams out in pain, which brings much joy to the rogue devil's ears. He could feel its jaw tightening onto his collar bone and feels it beginning to pull.

'This isn't good. This hurts so much. It going to rip out my collar bone like it was a chicken wing. I have to get out of this.'

He closes his eyes and tries to focus. Then he uses the attack that he came up with that combines punches from all of the martials arts that he has learned into one blow. The swift punch to the thing's abdomen causes it to let him go and it even causes it to cough up some blood. It grabs its stomach from the pain.

Blood starts pouring out from all of Kenichi's wounds, covering him in his own blood. He gets a little light headed, but he shakes his head and then stands defiantly before the rogue devil.

Kenichi brings up his seikuken again as the monster rushes towards him. This time he attacks and defends at the same time. With every block he makes, he makes an attack at the elbow joints of the arms.

The speed of the attacks against Kenichi slow down.

'I never thought that I would do this, but I have no choice. I feel my energy draining out me with every move I make.'

One of the right arms makes its way toward him. He takes his focus off his Seikuken, twists the arm, and then he slams his fist into the joint. This forces it to bend the opposite way and brakes the arm.

It roars in pain and then it slams both of its left fists at his back. He manages to deflect one of them by raising his knee, but he takes the full assault from the other.

Kenichi could feel something break inside of him. He feels a sharp pain as he shifts and attacks the elbow of the lower left arm. Breaking that one too.

It roars again and it shoves him back with its two remaining arms.

The disciple of Ryozanpaku was about to pass out, but he remembers that he has to protect Kisara from that hing.

'Whatever it takes.'

His eyes go blank and his ki is the only thing keeping him up.

"Damn it. You little brat. How can you still be up!"

It starts to charge at him.

Kenichi's body preps for his killer move.

When the devil gets close enough, Kenichi makes a simultaneous attack at the things head and gut. With only having two functioning arms, it brings both of them up instinctively to block the blow to the face. After the blow to the gut hits, it brings its arms back down to cover its gut. It is then, that Kenichi jumps, grabs the back of its head, and knees it in the face.

It gets disorientated from this just enough for Kenichi to throw it off balance with a headbutt to his chest. Its weight gets shifted back as it starts to tumble backwards.

Just like when he fought Thor, one of the eight fists, he uses all of his strength to lift him up and throw him into the wall. The wall breaks after all of the abuse that it had taken. Pieces of the wall fall all around the menacing creature. A metal rod breaks off and slams through one of the creature's eyes.

Kenichi's body collapses onto the ground like the rocks from the wall did.

From the outside, Azazel walks up to the hole in the wall and inspects the situation.

"He caused this to happen?" He says aloud.

A black hole appears in the middle of the ceiling and Serafall Leviathan floats down in her pink and white cosplay magical girl outfit. When she comes down, she looks over the damage, the rogue devil, and the two humans.

"What a mess." She says.

The devil starts to stir.

"We can't let you get back up." She says to the devil.

She swings her wand around in a circle while chanting a spell and then a red circle appears underneath the rogue devil. A shroud of ice blasts at it within the circle violently and then it disappears.

Azazel nods in approval.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from the great Serafall Leviathan."

They look at Kisara and then Kenichi. They see that Kisara seems unconscious, so they turn their attention to Kenichi.

"I can't believe he took that devil on like that." She says to Azazel.

"His aura was something else." Replies Azazel.

He keeps watching from the sidelines.

"I almost didn't call you about this because I was interested in the boy myself, but rogue devils are business for you devils."

Kenichi's eyes were still open, but lacking life.

Kisara's eyes slit back open again and sees Serafall kneeling and looking at Kenichi.

"You are going to die. Is this what you want?" Serafall asks him kindly.

"I . . . want . . . to . . . protect . . . my . . . friends." He instinctively says.

She gages him.

"Really? A rook?" Wow."

She stands back up and holds out the rook piece over him.

Kisara's eyes close again just as she sees his body raise up and brightly glow.

After he finishes glowing, he lowers back onto the ground.

"I will finish taking care of him, but what about the girl?"

"Don't worry. I will make sure that she gets to where she needs to be. I can't wait to see what this boy will be capable of as a devil."

Serafall looks down at him.

"Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading my new fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story.

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is up to Chapter 69


	2. Chapter 2: Facing The Facts

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

Facing The Facts

Thursday afternoon.

Kenichi groggily opens his eyes. As he opens his eyes, he comes to the realization that he is neither in his room at Ryozanpaku, nor at home.

"Where am I?" He groggily says.

He finds himself immersed in a set of fine quality pink and white sheets. There are magical girl posters all over the room. One of them being Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven. There was another poster with a picture of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya on it.

"Oh, Yay! Keni-chan, you're awake!" A little girls voice shouts over to him.

He looks over and abruptly sits up as a teenage looking girl in cosplay jumps onto the edge of the bed. She has a great big smile on her face as she kneels next to him.

It dawns on him, while the girl is staring at him, that he doesn't have a shirt on. He slightly lifts up the covers and finds that he is only in his boxers. Then he looks back up with worry.

'Oh, no! Did I take advantage of this little girl last night and not remember?'

She waves him off.

"Of course not, silly. You aren't that lucky to get me on the first date. I had to get you somewhat undressed so that I could heal your wounds easier." She says to him in a cute tone.

He sweat drops.

'Did she just read my mind like Akisame does?'

"I am not sure about this Akisame guy, but I can read your mind because I am your master."

He sweat drops again in confusion.

'Wait. She said something about healing my wounds.'

Just as he thinks that a flood of memories come back to him from last night. He frantically checks his sides.

"Do they feel all better now?"

He nods.

"Yeah, they do."

She raises her hands in the air in a very flamboyant fashion.

"Yay! That's great. You have a pretty resilient body. You healed much quicker than I expected."

He scratches his head.

"Okay. Who are you? What happened last night? I thought I was dead. What do you mean by master?" He quickly utters out.

She stands up on the bed and twirls her wand around.

"I am Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me little Levia. You did die last night against a grey rogue devil. I am a devil and I brought you back. You are a devil now as well, and I am your master."

He starts laughing. Whether it be from nervousness or from disbelief, that is uncertain.

She pouts and stares right into his face.

"You don't believe me?"

He shakes his head.

"How am I supposed to believe a girl that is dressed up in a magical girl outfit that is telling me she is a devil? That kind of stuff doesn't exist."

"Oh, yes it does." She says as she lets out her wings.

Her black and leathery wings expand out from her back.

He stops laughing and looks at her seriously. Then he gets another idea and pinches himself in the arm.

"Ouch." He says.

"Do you believe me yet?"

Another realization hits him, and he grabs her arms.

She could see a very panicked look on his face.

"What about the girl that was with me? Is she okay? Is Kisara okay? She was hurt too."

She puts her hands gently on his shoulders.

"She is okay. She is healed and returned home. She will probably think that the whole incident was just a dream."

"She didn't die?"

She shakes her head.

"No, she didn't"

He lets out a sigh of relief. Then he scratches the back of his head.

"Man, my masters are going to be really disappointed in me. Why did you bring me back to life?"

"You seemed really interesting to me, and you seemed powerful. And, after hearing you say how you wanted to protect people, I decided that you could be really useful for me. I normally don't make such a rash decision when choosing one of my evil pieces, but I didn't have much time to decide."

"Evil pieces?"

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you tell me about your past and those masters that you keep mentioning, and then I will tell you about the things that you don't know either.

"Alright. That sounds fair." He says to her as he frustratingly rests his elbows on his knees and then his head into his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that morning.

Kisara's alarm goes off and she groggily reaches for it and turns it off.

"I feel like I hit a brick wall. What the hell."

She curls over in the nice sheets and blanket that were on her bed.

She sits up in her bed as she tries to remember last night.

"Everything seems so foggy to me. Was I dreaming?"

She looks herself over. She was wearing her yellow and white cat pajamas and she didn't seem injured.

After a shake of her head, she stands up and turns on her light to get a better look at herself. She goes into the bathroom attached to her room and she washes her face off to wake up a little more. The cold water from her sink does just the trick. She wipes her face on the nice towel hanging on the towel rod. While examining herself again, she still finds nothing.

While walking out of the bathroom, still in some slight confusion, she notices and odd piece of clothing hanging on the back of her desk chair. She walks up to it and her eyes go wider and wider.

There, hanging on the back of her chair, was Kenichi's button up shirt.

'Isn't that Kenichi's?'

The verification she needed was found on the left collar of the shirt. On the collar was his yin-yang pin.

She grabs her head as she tries to remember more.

Some bits of memory come back to her, but not all of it.

"Everything is so foggy. Why can't I remember everything?"

'I remember one thing though. I remember lying on the ground and seeing Kenichi standing between me and something else.'

After focusing some more, she remembers a tidbit of something else. She remembers a girl in a magical girl outfit saying something to Kenichi.

"You are going to die." She mutters aloud as she repeats what Serafall said to him.

She quickly grabs the shirt, folds it, and shoves it into her school bag.

"It can't be true. I have to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Serafall's Room.

Kenichi lies spread out on her bed with the covers still over him.

"Why do I have to leave Koryo High School."

"You can't exactly keep the life that you had. You can't go around telling other people. And, as I said, I have something that I want you to do for me."

"What is it that you want me to do?"

She hops into his direction and he ends up catching her bridal style.

"I am so glad that you asked. You see, I love my sister very much. She is very important to me and she is the next heir for the Sitri household. I want you to get close to her."

While misunderstanding what she said, he takes a big gulp.

"You want me to go out with her?" He asks nervously.

She waves him off again as she gets out of his arms.

"No, silly. You have to become a much higher-class devil before I can even approve of that. I want you to become her friend and keep an eye on her for me. She is never very happy when I am around, and it makes me so sad."

She starts to get tears in her eyes.

"I just want to keep an eye on my little sister because I love her so much." She says this to him while getting real close to him and giving him puppy dog eyes.

'I think that she might be a little bit overprotective of her sister.' He muses.

He raises up his hands in defeat.

"By the way, you will have to improve your grades, because she is one smart cookie. And, do you know how to play chess?"

He scratches the back of his head and smiles.

"Yeah. She loves to play chess."

'I have a book on that.' He reminds himself.

"I am pretty upset about changing my life around, but I guess that I don't have much of a choice. I am hoping that my other masters will still train me."

"I don't know. I don't recommend it, because that would take time away from my little sister, but we shall just see what happens."

"Thank you for at least letting me try to keep something from my life."

'I really don't know how this is going to work. I had a lot going on at the school, but I don't have much choice. I will just have to come up with some kind of lie as to why I am leaving the school.'

She could tell that he really was upset about his life being uprooted, especially after hearing his thoughts just now.

She gives him a hug.

"Everything will be alright. Just give it some time."

He gives her a simple nod.

"How soon do I transfer, and what about the paperwork?"

"Don't worry about the paperwork. It will all be taken care of."

"Kuoh Academy is a special place. There are actually two main devil factions there. There is my sister's and another one being led by Rias Gremory. My sister is part of the student council and Rias is in charge of the occult research club. You will be starting Monday."

"Wait! So soon?"

She nods.

"So, I will have to come talk to your parents probably later today."

"And you think that they will be okay with this."

She nods up and down vigorously.

He gives her a questioning look.

"You're not planning on going there wearing that, are you?"

She looks down at herself and then back up to him.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She asks as she twirls around in a magical girl style.

He smacks his forehead.

She bends over and waves her finger at him. Her large breasts lightly bounce with the motion.

"Don't be silly Keni-chan. I do know how to dress like a normal person when I need to."

"Why do you wear that outfit anyways."

She clasps her hands together while clasping her magical wand.

"I am a magical girl that uses her powers to destroy angels and the fallen."

He sweat drops.

"Where are my clothes?"

"In the closet. I had mended them for you."

"Thanks." He says as he opens the closet.

Inside the closet are his clothes, a few articles of regular women's clothing, and a dozen magical girl outfits.

'My master is a cosplayer.'

As he gets dressed, he comes across his phone and checks it.

"Damn. It must have run out of power."

"I will have to transport you out of here. We are in my wing of the Sitri house, but I don't want anyone knowing about you just yet. I still have some preparations to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Koryo High School.

The last bell rings, signaling the end of the day.

Everyone around a particular red-haired girl gets startled as she slams her hand on her desk. She quickly grabs her bag and exits the room.

They quickly move out of her way as they see the pissed off look on her face.

'Where the fuck is he. His phone has just been going straight to voicemail. I will see if he shows up outside. If he doesn't, then I will check the garden and the Shinpaku alliance base. If he isn't there, then I will just have to go to his dojo. I am going to kick his ass for making me like this.'

She stomps out of the building, ignoring everyone else around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryozanpaku.

Kenichi is about to reach for the door when Shigure drops down in front of him. She has a scowl on her face that he had never seen before. The area under her eyes also seem to be a little dark. She is wearing her short, pink kimono with a purple band around the waist.

"Where have you been?"

Even though it didn't sound much different that the way she normally sounds, he could tell that she was scolding him.

"You . . okay?" She asks.

Just as he opens his mouth to answer, she was already lifting up his shirt and checking him out. Her kimono lifts up slightly, revealing her fundoshi that she wears instead of panties.

"I am okay, now." He says to her with a smile.

She stands erect and stares at him.

'She must have been really worried."

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

'You have no idea how much I went through to look for you.' The weapons user thinks to herself.

The doors open up and Apachai is standing there. He is wearing his yellow tank top and has on red shorts. His serious face quickly turns into a brightly happy face.

"Kenichi is back. Hey Everybody, Kenichi is back."

He quickly bearhugs Kenichi and swings him back and forth.

Kenichi gets a puzzled look on his face. For once, he doesn't feel like his bones are breaking from Apachai's hug.

"It's good to see you too." He says to the master of muay thai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After settling in a little bit, he gathers everyone together. Miu had managed to get home just in time for this. She had skipped club activities and rushed home.

Everyone was gathered in the main dojo. They were all in a semi-circle across from him.

Kenichi looks at all of his masters, and Miu, with a worried heart.

"What is going on, Kenichi." Akisame says to him.

He is wearing his navy Hakama and white keikogi.

Nodding next to him, is Kensei. He is wearing his traditional green Chinese outfit.

"This had better be good, kid" Sakaki says to him.

As usual, Sakaki's brown shirt is unbuttoned and showing off his 8-pack.

Grandfather strokes his blond beard.

"This must be pretty serious, if you are gathering us like this."

Next to him is a worried Miu.

"Please tell us already, Kenichi. We were so worried about you." Miu says to him.

Shigure sits quietly next to them.

'I didn't see any of THEM roaming all night long.' Shigure tells herself.

Kenichi scratches the back of his head while standing in front of them. He had a worried look on his face.

'I know that I am not supposed to tell them, but I can't think of any other way of going about this. They aren't exactly normal human beings themselves. So, maybe they'll accept me still.'

"A lot happened last night."

"Obviously." Sakaki remarks while he crosses his arms.

"You said that you were going to be out walking a friend home, if I recall correctly." Remarks Akisame.

Kenichi nods to the jujitsu master.

"Was it a pretty girl?" Innocently adds Apachai.

'A girl.' Miu and Shigure both think.

"You sly dog, and you didn't tell me?" Adds Kensei.

"Did you spend the night with her?" Asks Sakaki with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, everyone. Let's let him speak." Grandfather says to quiet the extra comment.

"I almost wish that that would have been what happened. I got into a fight while protecting the girl. I was fighting a monster and it killed me."

"But you are standing here before us, Kenichi. You also seem to be fit as a fiddle." Akisame says to him.

"You must be exaggerating when you say monster. There are no such things." Says Sakaki.

"Why are you wasting our time like this?" Adds Kensei.

"Assuming that you really died, then how would you be alive?" The grandfather asks.

Kenichi lets out a hefty sigh.

'Here goes.'

"I am alive, because I got revived by a devil. I am a devil now."

Upon his revelation, everyone begins laughing at him. All of them, except Shigure. She sits there, staring at him with a confused look on her face.

'I don't believe in those things, but why would he lie. He isn't one to lie to us like that. Especially with such a serious face.' She thinks to herself.

"I really mean it. I can prove it."

"Kenichi, you so funny. That was good one." Remarks Apachai.

Kenichi, out of frustration, lets out his devil wings.

Akisame stops laughing and shoves his hands into his sleeves.

"Alright, Kenichi. This farce is going a little too far."

"I must admit that that is a pretty good costume, but the fun is over. You can put that away now." Adds Kensei.

Miu stands up and looks at him grotesquely.

'This can't be real, right.' She thinks to herself while trying to deny it.

Shigure still sits there in a state of confusion.

Sakaki stops laughing and gets real quiet.

"I am serious everyone." The disciple says to them.

With even more desperation to get them to believe him, he begins flapping his wings.

After a couple blows of wind, Miu begins to step back.

Kenichi looks at Miu and he could see tears in her eyes and fear making its way into her features.

"Wait, Miu. It's okay." He says while reaching out to her.

She shakes her head.

"No. Don't touch me you monster!" She yells to him and runs off with tears streaming down her face.

Grandfather stands up and glares at Kenichi like he has never glared at him before.

"That is enough, Kenichi! You took this joke too far. If you really wanted to get out being here, then all you had to do was say something. You didn't have to come up with this face. Even if you really were a devil, then we wouldn't accept you being here. There is no way a devil could be a part of the katsujinken (saving fist) way. Kenichi, get out of here right now! You are banished from Ryuzanpaku! Get out and never come back! You no longer exist here!"

The room gets deathly silent from the grandfather's outburst.

Shock is plastered all over everyone's faces as well.

"But. . . " Kenichi tries to speak up again.

"Get out, Kenichi!" Grandfather furiously says to him again.

Kenichi reins his wings back in and silently walks out to go gather is things.

Tears are welled up in his eyes as he walks out.

'Where did he hide those wings?' Akisame wonders.

'Wasn't that a bit much.' Thinks Sakaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While in his room, Kenichi tries to back up his belongings. Tears were streaming down his face.

With sadness overcoming him, his packing has become quite rough.

He only packed a bunch of his books. He was deciding on whether or not to not even bother with most of his other stuff.

Out of frustration, he slams his fist on his bed and it breaks in half.

Because he was so distracted, his heightened senses didn't pick up on the fact that his raven-haired weapons master had come down from the ceiling behind him.

She looks at the bed in awe.

'I don't remember him being able to do that before.'

She could tell that he is crying.

Unsure of herself as to what to do, she softly calls his name.

"Kenichi."

He freezes in his tracks. His back stays turned toward her.

"Sh-Shigure." He croaks back.

"Is . . . . it . . . . true? Are you . . . really . . . a devil?"

He nods his head.

"Can I . . . see them . . . again?" She asks while still unsure of the whole situation.

He closes his eyes and lets them out again.

After they come out, and also after a small amount of hesitation, she begins to touch them. Her fingers, and then her hands run along the leathery wings. The sensation actually feels good to him, but he still worries how she is going to react.

A moment later, she gives a tug on one of them. Then she gives a couple more tugs.

The action actually breaks his sadness and he gets a small smile on his face from her doing that and he opens his eyes.

"No, Shigure, they're not going to come out. They are really my wings."

"I want . . . to believe." She says to him.

"Isn't this enough?"

A mixture of feeling run through her head for her disciple. She is confused about what has happened to him, but she doesn't want her disciple to leave.

'Life has been enjoyable with him around.'

Much to his surprise, she wraps her arms around him and she leans against his back.

"Don't go."

His eyes go wide.

"Why? Aren't you horrified by me?"

"You're . . still you, . . . right?"

"My personality is still me, Shigure."

"Then . . stay. I like . . . . you here."

Both of their cheeks are flushed.

"You know that I can't. Grandfather banished me. I will miss you, Shigure."

As quickly as she came, she left. She went back up into the rafters without uttering another word as she struggles with her own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After trying everywhere else, Kisara hastily walks for Ryozanpaku.

'Kenichi, you better be here.'

She gets to the doors and tries to quell her anger as best as she could before knocking. Then she slams her fist on the door a few times.

After a moment, one of the doors slightly opens and Miu opens the door. Miu stands there in a little bit of surprise as she looks at Kisara.

"Hi, Kisara." She cheerfully says to the former eight fist of Ragnarok.

"Hey." Returns Kisara in her usual tone.

"It's unusual to see you here. What brings you here."

Kisara nervously scratches the back of her head as she looks to the side.

"Yeah. I was looking for Kenichi. I wanted to talk to him."

Miu's smile slightly falters

"I am sorry, but there is no one named Kenichi that lives here."

Kisara returns her attention to Miu and gives her a stupefied look.

"What do you mean he doesn't live here. You train with Kenichi here all the fucking time."

After squinting a moment from her hurt memories of Kenichi, Miu looks back to Kisara.

"Are you feeling okay, Kisara? There has never been anyone named Kenichi that has lived here or even trained here."

Annoyance and anger comes over the red-head.

"Quit mess . . . . ." The begins to loudly say, but her sentence gets cut off with the appearance of the grandfather.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave. Miu has a lot of chores to do and we don't have time to talk to you about somebody that doesn't even exist."

Grandfather pulls his granddaughter in and shuts the door.

Kisara's jaw drops in confusion as she looks at the closed doors of Ryozanpaku.

"What the hell is going on!" She shouts out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is up to Chapter 71


	3. Chapter 3: One Friend

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

I am adding this note in response to the last chapter. I don't hate the Furinji's. There hasn't been any bashing in this story. What happened in the last chapter was honest responses to a crazy situation. Also, something had to happen to cause changes (Wanted to change the pairing from Miu among other things). People who have watched HSDK know that nothing would change Kenichi's mind about Miu unless it was something drastic. I can't give away too much information about the future of his relationship with Ryozanpaku (that would take the fun out of reading the story), but I will say this: Good things come to those who wait. Also, if you have read my other stories, then you would know that the mc still ends up remaining friends with the person I am breaking him up from.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

One Friend

Thursday, early evening.

After leaving Ryozanpaku even more frustrated and confused than she had been in the morning, Kisara was wandering around. Every so often, she would pull out Kenichi's shirt from her bag and stare at it.

Her memories were coming back at an impatiently slow pace.

'Why the hell is it so hard to remember.'

Finally, she gets a vision of the warehouse that the fight took place in. Her eyes go wide when the memory resurfaces, and it is as if a light bulb went off in her head. She quickly takes off for it.

Along her travel, she had pulled her phone out and tried to call him again to no avail.

She shakes her fists furiously after she puts it back away.

Out of utter frustration she grabs a man that she was beginning to pass by the collar of his brown trench coat.

"Where is Kenichi?!" She shouts at the man.

The man had dual colored hair and had a goatee.

'What is she doing here? She couldn't possibly think that what happened was real, could she? I thought that I did a pretty good job at making it seem like it was all a dream.' Azazel thinks to himself.

He gets an amused smile on his face from what she did.

'It's been a long time since somebody has done something like that to me. Had it been anyone else, the turnout might not have been the same. Such an amusing girl.'

"I could probably find out." He says to her.

She lets go of him and then waves him off.

"Like you would even know. I didn't even tell you his last name. You tell me another lie like that and I'll probably hit you."

She says this to him as she keeps walking, she could see the warehouse from where she was at.

He shrugs his shoulders and walks away. When he gets far enough away, he finds a spot to perch and watches her.

She gets to the place and stares at it from the outside for a short while. The building was intact, and it didn't seem like anyone was watching it.

"Hmmmmmmm." Azazel mutters while rubbing his chin.

He watches her as she pulls something out from her bag.

She pulls out his shirt again and stares at it.

"Remember." She mutters to herself.

After looking around again to see if anyone is watching, she sneaks to the door. It's unlocked, just like it was before. She cautiously goes inside.

'I know I didn't see anyone, but I can't shake the feeling like I am being watched.' She thinks to herself as she enters.

Azazal raises an eyebrow as he ponders on the shirt that she had brought out, and then it hits him.

'So, that's what it was. I forgot that he was wearing that shirt when he went into the building. He must have taken it off and put it on her.'

"Should I go back and mess with her memory again?" He mutters lightly to himself.

Then, he gets a playful and devious grin.

'Maybe I will let this play out and see what happens. This could be fun.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside.

Little by little, her memories begin to come back to her as if they were unlocked.

She comes across the few rooms that she remembered from the night before and the piles of rubble. Everything seems to be exactly as she remembers it.

"It can't be just a dream. This is just too much of a coincidence to not have been real."

She walks into the main warehouse portion of the building. Bits and pieces of her fight with the stray devil come back to her.

After some mindless wandering around and thinking about the memories that have resurfaced, she settles against a pillar and hugs Kenichi's shirt against herself.

"If this really happened, then how did I get home? What happened to him?"

'I lost a fight, and he must have come to help me. I have no idea what the hell happened afterward.'

She grits her teeth along with that thought.

After some time passes, she snaps out of her funk.

"I have to try him again." She says as she gets up and heads for the exit.

While pulling out her phone, she finds his number and hits send. Her eyes go wide with hope when she hears it dialing his number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Extremely distraught, Kenichi left Ryozanpaku. Serafall met up with him and they had gone to a café to calm down and explain everything to Serafall. After leaving there, they were walking and making their way to his house. He had the bag he packed his stuff in slung over his shoulder.

Serafall had completely changed her look. She had a more mature look to her. She changes into a green dress, and she changed her hair style to a single ponytail.

"Not to bring up what happened earlier, but I was curious about something." She says to him.

Even though he had somewhat calmed down, his head was heavy from the days strain.

He lets out a sigh.

"What is it that you were curious about?"

"Why did Miu react like that? I mean, she reacted a lot differently than the others."

He shakes his head.

"I'm not sure. The younger people seem to be more accepting of things that are strange than others. I think, maybe, that she was at a cross of belief and denial at the same time. I know that I am still having a bit of a hard time with everything myself. Maybe she couldn't handle it herself and that was how she reacted to it all."

"I am sorry, Kenichi. I can tell that you really loved her. Perhaps this is for the best because of your new life. Maybe you will find someone better." She hints at to him.

"Perhaps." He replies while overlooking her comment.

"I need you to do me one favor though."

"What is that."

"You can't make this a habit of telling people. It can be dangerous."

"I understand."

"I am glad that we agree on that."

Just as she says that, they get to his house.

He unlocks the gate and begins to step inside. He is struck with an odd feeling, but blows it off as feeling weird coming home as a changed person.

Serafall follows him in and instantly notices something odd. She looks around in a slight state of urgency and she notices that his house is warded.

She narrows her eyes as she looks around.

'This is odd. Why is this house so warded? There must be 50 wards spread out everywhere. They are even embedded in the cement of the gate. I must proceed with precaution.'

He looks back and notices her state.

"Is everything okay?"

She smiles and nods to him.

"Everything is fine. What did you say your parents did for a living again?"

He scratches the back of his head.

"My dad has some kind of a desk job. He doesn't really say too much about it though. He goes to a lot of meetings. His job makes him enough so that my mom doesn't have to work. So, my mom just has some hobbies on the side."

'There definitely has to be something more to them than that.'

Before he even reaches the door, it opens up and his mom is standing there. She has a slightly startled expression on her face. She was wearing her pink apron over a yellow top and navy skirt. The skirt is on the shorter side and is slightly form fitting to her body.

"Oh, hello son. It's surprising to see you. I figured you would be at the dojo right now. Is everything okay?"

He scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I've got some big news to tell you."

Saori looks over to Serafall and gives her a smile.

"I see you brought someone with you."

Serafall extends her hand out to Saori.

"Hello, I am Sera Shitori."

"She's here to help explain my big news."

"Okay. Well, come in and have a seat. Is tea okay for you?"

"That would be perfectly fine. Thank you."

Serafall continues cautiously.

As they come inside, His mom quickly goes to the kitchen. His father, Motosugu, was sitting in a chair in the living room. He stares at Serafall for a moment. She equally stares at him.

"Hello, son. I heard you say that you had some big news, huh?"

He nods to his father.

"I sure do."

His father then stands up and bows to Serafall.

"Forgive me. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Mototsugu Shirahama. I am Kenichi's father.

She bows back to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sera Shitori. You have a very wonderful son, Mr. Shirahama." She says to him while motioning to Kenichi.

"Ah, well thank you."

'I know of that name.' Mototsugu thinks to himself.

They all sit down. His father sits back in the chair he was sitting in, and they sit down on the couch.

After a few minutes, Saori comes out with a plate full of tea cups. She then passes them out to everybody.

Once she finishes passing out the tea, she sits down in a chair.

"So, what is the big news?" His mom asks.

"Well, I am transferring schools."

"Transferring schools?" Both of his parents ask in slight shock.

"He sent in an application to Kuoh academy." Serafall says.

'I know of that school.' Inwardly notes Mototsugu.

Kenichi scratches the back of his head.

"I didn't think that I was even going to get in, so I didn't really bother mentioning it." Kenichi adds.

"Wasn't that an all-female school not too long ago?" Inquires Saori.

"It was, but it has opened up to both male and female students."

"What about the costs? I might make pretty good money, but I don't know if I can afford that school." Interjects Kenichi's father.

Serafall shakes her head and smiles.

"Kenichi has been sponsored by the Shitori family. So, the costs have been all taken care of."

"Wow, that is great. What about everything you were doing at Koryo high and Ryozanpaku, though." Saori inquires to him.

"I will no longer be at Ryozanpaku."

"Will you be moving back here then?" His father asks.

"He will be staying at the Shitori household." Replies Serafall.

"It sounds like you've got all of this figured out. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

'It's not entirely a matter of want.' Kenichi tells himself.

Saori looks back to her husband.

"That is a shame. Honoka really enjoyed going there."

"Yeah. It's probably for the best if she doesn't go there anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the conversation was over and everyone said their goodbyes, Kenichi walks out with Serafall. He walks her all the way out to the sidewalk. As they exit through the front gate and get onto the sidewalk, the weird feeling in his stomach goes away.

'Hmmm. Weird.'

"So, this is your house and those are your parents, right?"

He scratches his head.

"Of course they are, and I wouldn't take you somewhere that wasn't."

"Okay. Well, I will see you after school tomorrow."

He nods to her and then she walks away. After she gets a little bit away, he turns and heads back in through the gate. He gets that weird feeling again.

He scratches his head.

He looks over to the doorway and sees his mom standing there with her eyes wide open and her mouth is partially dropped.

"Is everything okay, mom? What is with the worried expression?"

She changes her expression into a soft smile.

Tears also begin to well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Everything is alright, son. I am just very happy for you. The new school sounds exciting."

When he gets closer to her, she embraces him in a very loving hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later.

Kenichi was lying in his bed going over everything that has happened in his head. His brain was still processing everything.

"It's weird. Outside of having to uproot my life, being a devil doesn't seem so bad."

His mind wanders back to the reason that he became a devil. The fight.

"It was all worth it because I got to save Kisara. I protected her from that stray devil."

He turns on his phone that he had been charging for about a half an hour. When he turns it on, he notices that he has a bunch of text messages and voicemails. Some of them were from Rtozanpaku from the previous night. But, most of them were from Kisara.

"Serafall said that she should think that is was all a dream, but why is she contacting me like this?"

Just as he says that his phone begins ringing and her name pops up on the caller-Id.

'Well, here goes.'

He hits the answer button.

"Hello." He says nervously.

{Hey, Kenichi. It's good to finally hear from you.}

She says this calmly to him. Then there is an odd silence and he listens closely.

{NOW WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!} She shouts into the phone.

He nearly drops his phone out of surprise. After he fumbles with it, he puts it back up to his ear.

{I don't care where you are at or what you are doing. I need to see you right now.}

"But it is kind of late and dark out."

{I don't care!} The red-head says through gritted teeth.

He sighs.

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kenichi is putting on his shoes, Saori comes up to him.

"Where are you going? It's really late."

"Yeah. I know it is. I have to go talk to a friend before I transfer schools."

"Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Well, make sure you come back right away. You will make me worry. It can be dangerous at night."

'Don't I know it.' He thinks to himself.

"Alright, mom." He says to her while giving her a hug.

She watches him as he exits the house. Just as it closes, she hears her husband in the other room.

"Sebastian, come to me!"

Computer panels light up behind a scroll on the wall. The scroll rolls up and a pot moves out of the way as a double barrel shot gun extends out from where the scroll had rolled up. He grabs the gun off of the extended arms and shoves it into his trench coat.

He heads for the door and begins to put on his shoes.

"Don't try to stop me this time. You and I both know that he isn't normal anymore, and now it crosses into my line of work."

She waves her finger at him.

"Don't do anything reckless. I know that you are a bit over protective of our family, but you have the code to follow too."

'Curse those rules. I will follow them for now, but this has become personal. I will do whatever I have to for my family.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi ended up meeting Kisara at the Shinpaku alliance base. They both knew that nobody would be there at this hour.

They are both standing across from one another in one of the smaller rooms. She still has her bag with her.

"Okay, what happened the other night?" She impatiently asks.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? The warehouse, what happened at the warehouse? We got into a fight."

He shakes his head.

"I don't know what you are . . . "

In the middle of his sentence, she grabs him by the collar of his polo shirt.

"No! Don't you dare do that to me too. I can't take any more of this frustration. I got that treatment from Ryozanpaku. I went there and Miu acted like you never existed."

His expression saddens.

Then, Kisara pulls his shirt out of her bag.

"And, I have this. This is proof that something happened. This shirt even has your pin on it. The one that you're not wearing right now. What happened last night. It's been so hard to remember for some reason. My memory has been pretty foggy of the situation, but it has been slowly coming to me."

'It looks like the attempt to cover up her memory didn't work too well.'

"I think that it's best if you don't know."

She shakes her head.

"No. You're not getting off that easy and you know that I wouldn't stand for an answer like that. I even went to the warehouse. I remember some sort of grey skinned man. I also remember a girl sitting over you and telling you that you were going to die."

He raises up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, I will tell you. You can't talk to anyone else about it, and I don't know if you are even going to believe me or even want to be around me after I tell you."

"Try me."

He sits down on a couch in the room and she sits in a folding chair.

"You went into the warehouse because you heard crying coming from it. You are right, there was a grey skinned man in there. He lured you in there with the crying. That wasn't really a man though. What you fought was a stray devil. A devil that left its master and caved into its own selfish desires. It was way stronger than any normal human."

"A devil? That sounds crazy."

"If you don't want to believe me, then I can walk away."

"Don't you dare. Finish your story."

"You tried to fight it, but it managed to get the better of you."

She grits her teeth.

'I lost a fight.' She inwardly berates herself.

He continues on.

"It had torn your clothes off and it was actually going to eat you, but I got here just in time to stop it. I had put my shirt on you just before I got really involved in fighting it."

'Oh my god. He saw me naked.'

She blushes from the thought, but decides not to remark on it.

"But, you are here now. So, you couldn't have died. You must have beaten that stray devil. If that is what it really was."

He shakes his head.

"I know that you don't want to believe me, but it is true. Do you honestly believe that I would lie to you like that? It's true, and I did die. It injured me really bad. That girl that you saw was a really powerful devil. She revived me, but I am not human anymore either."

He starts sweating with worry after saying that last part.

"What do you mean by that. You look human to me. This is so hard to believe, but I remember bits and pieces of your story. I don't see why you would lie to me. But, that kind of shit is only in the movies, isn't it?"

He shakes his head.

"It is very real, and now I am a devil too."

Her mind goes into a flurry of confusion just like what happened with the people of Ryozanpaku. She is stuck between the confusion of not wanting to believe him and reality.

"This can't be true."

He could see the confusion on her face.

He stands up.

"I . . . . could prove it to you." He says this to her with a bit of hesitation.

She stands up and gets in front of him.

"How?"

He takes a big gulp, and then he lets out his wings. They come out of his back and slightly arch around her.

She looks back and forth between the two wings. Her eyes are wide in shock.

He lets out a sigh.

"just like what happened at Ryozanpaku, with Miu." He mutters.

He starts to turn around, but he gets stopped as she grabs his collar again.

"Don't just turn away like that. You haven't even given me a chance to process this yet. And, don't compare me to Miu."

While holding still, he could see tears actually start to form at the corners of her eyes.

'Is she about to cry?'

"Don't look at me like that. This is a very emotional moment for me." She says to him beratingly.

One of her hands lets go of him and then she proceeds to lightly beat it on his chest once.

"Why? Why did this have to happen. Why did you have to die? It's because of my weakness. If I wouldn't have been so weak, then you wouldn't have had to step in to help me. Then you wouldn't have died. It's all my fault that you died. Why couldn't it have just been me anyways? You have so much more going for you than me. You should have been the one to live. Then, you wouldn't have ended up becoming a devil." She rambles and then tears begin streaming down her cheeks.

He stops her rant by giving her a hug.

"Stop it, Kisara."

Her breathing becomes slightly exasperated while he holds her.

"But. . ." She says as she tries to retort back.

"Don't say things like that. You didn't deserve to die any more than I did. You can't berate yourself like this. That thing was so strong. Remember, it wasn't human. Besides, it was all worth it because I got to save you. I would do it again if I had to."

She wraps her arms around him to return the hug.

"Dammit, Kenichi. You are making me cry. I am not supposed to cry, especially in front of anyone."

"I'm sorry."

After a few moments, she breaks away from him.

"So, they kicked you out of Ryozanpaku."

He nods.

"Yeah, and that's not all."

She looks up at him.

"What else is there?"

"I have to transfer schools."

"What?" She practically shouts at him.

"It's a long story, but I have to transfer and keep an eye on the sister of the person you saw last night."

"This is unfair."

"It might be for the best anyways. If I transfer, then I won't have to face Miu anymore. It hurts too much."

Kisara gets a pissed off look on her face and she crunches up one of her fists.

"Don't get too mad at her Kisara. I just think that she doesn't know how to handle the situation, but it will be okay."

"No. It's not okay. You have to leave and all that is being done is everyone is turning their backs on you."

"More is probably going to happen tomorrow."

"What do you mean, Kenichi?"

"I am going to need you to keep your anger to yourself tomorrow. I am going to tell people that I am leaving because I lost a fight."

"You're going to tell them about the fight with the stray?"

He shakes his head.

"No. I am just going to say I lost a big fight and that the result is for me to leave. I hope not, but people are probably going to say nasty things about me. I don't want you getting too involved in the situation."

"How can you tell me to do something like that. You know that I am not one for holding back what I am thinking. Plus, I will know what really happened."

"I know, but please do this for me."

She crosses her arms.

"I will try, but I make no promises."

"I guess that will do."

"Where are you transferring to?"

"I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone else."

"I can handle that."

"Kuoh academy."

He turns and starts to walk away.

"Hey!" She shouts at him.

He turns back to her.

"You could at least say goodnight to me."

He smiles at her.

"Goodnight, Kisara." While smiling, he says this to her.

She gets a light blush.

"Goodnight, Kenichi."

"Did you want me to walk you home?"

"I will be fine, you go on ahead."

He gives her a questioning look.

"I have your number if I run into any problems."

"Alright."

Then he walks out.

She leans against a wall.

'Even if everyone else turns their back on you, I won't. I will be there for you, especially after what you sacrificed for me.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

Things were going as he predicted. Many people (including members of the alliance) mere making snide remarks about him.

Kisara made sure to go to school and keep an eye on things. Miu avoided her to great lengths.

She was walking by a group of three guys and was overhearing them talk about Kenichi.

"What a loser. He lost a fight and is leaving the school."

"Yeah, what a coward."

"I bet he isn't even really as strong as people say he is. I bet it is all fake."

She was just about to pass them, but she couldn't take anymore. She knew the truth and she couldn't stand hearing anyone berating him.

She snapped.

*Whack!*

"Whack!*

*Whack!*

Just after that, there was also the sound of three bodies hitting the floor.

Kisara walks away from the twitching bodies with a satisfied grin on her face as she dusts off her gloves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How could you do this to me, Kenichi? This is ruining all my plans for world domination." Niijima shouts at him with his tongue flailing about.

Kenichi lets out a sigh and has a glum look on his face. He has taken a lot of flack, but he has just been holding it all in.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry. You are just going to have to deal with it."

After saying that back to his pointy eared friend, he starts walking away.

"Are you really going to leave it like this? Do you really want to be known as weak knees again?"

Kenichi just continues to walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takeda watches as Kenichi and Miu pass each other in the hallway. They pass each other without even uttering a single word or looking at one another.

The blue-haired boxer just scratches his head.

'This is really weird, neither of them is acting normal, but maybe it's not my place to get involved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school.

Kenichi makes a quick stop in the garden.

He gets a smile on his face while looking over the plants in the room. It calms his mind after the long day that he had.

He had on his straw hat.

After a few minutes of this, Izumi rushes in. She quickly goes up to him.

"I am glad I finally got to see you. Is it really true that you're leaving?"

He nods.

She clasps her hands in front of her chest and her mouth drops open. Her glasses droop down as well.

"I will be leaving. It was great being in this club with you. I won't be around Ryozanpaku anymore either."

He takes off his hat and hands it to her.

"Here, you can have this."

She slowly takes it from him and then he walks away.

She wasn't able to get out another word to him as she fumbles over her own thoughts as to what to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night.

Kenichi decided to go out for a jog. He was wide awake. He was wearing a t-shirt under an unbuttoned shirt.

'Serafall wasn't kidding when she said that I would feel more energetic at night.' He muses.

His little jog was taking him all over the place. After all of his training at the dojo, he already had an abnormal pace and stamina. Now that he has become a devil, it was even greater. The jog took him slightly into the city that Kuoh academy resided in.

He was taking in some of the sights when his heightened senses heard something that causes him to stop. He was by a playground that had a number of trees in it.

A weird feeling in his gut strikes him all of a sudden.

'This is weird. This is kind of like the feeling I get when I sense danger around just before I am about to get into a fight.'

His hearing picks up a female's voice that seems to be moaning in pain.

Following the moaning, he eventually finds the source and his eyes open wide in surprise. Lying on the ground before him is woman with wings. The wings have black feathers. Her hair was also black and long. She looks to be 19.

She coughs up some blood and then looks at him.

"No. . . . . Get away . . . . . from me . . . . you devil." She staggers out.

She makes an attempt to get up, but she groans and falls back onto the ground.

Upon closer inspection, he could see that both of her hands had been cut through. She also had a gash on her left leg that was bleeding pretty badly as well. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. Part of her large bust could be seen through the tattered clothing.

'She looks like she had been through a bad fight.'

He holds out his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

She lets out another moan in pain.

'I know that she said that the fallen are our enemy, but I can't just leave her like this.'

He takes off his shirt and starts ripping it up.

She looks at him in a confused manner.

"What . . . .are . . . . you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you."

Without really having the energy for long conversation, she says to him the simplest thing she could to get her point across.

"Stupid."

He chuckles a little bit.

"Maybe, but I don't see anyone else around that is able to help you. You also seem to need the help right now."

She sighs.

He wraps a piece of his shirt around her thigh.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt."

He tightens down the piece of cloth around her would. She clamps her teeth and growls through the pain. He also does this with her hands.

'It's a good thing that I learned from Akisame about proper bandaging.'

He scratches the back of his head.

'Shit. Where am I going to take her to get treated? It's not like I can take her to a normal hospital.'

Then, it hits him.

'God. I hope he is there late tonight.'

Just as he thinks that, he gets a sharp pain in his head.

"Ow. Dammit, dammit, dammit. I am still getting used to that."

He shakes it off.

"Okay, what is your name?" He asks her kindly.

"Amaris." She begrudgingly says to him.

"Amaris, I am going to take you to somebody that I know to treat your wounds. It's a little bit away and I am going to have to carry you."

"Whatever." The fallen angel retorts back.

'I'm in no position to fight back anyways.' She thinks to herself

He kneels down next to her and picks her up bridal style. She cringes a little bit. He holds her in close. He thinks about the path that he should take that would have the least amount of turns. After deciding on his route, he dashes off.

While running, he could tell that her breathing was becoming slower and her eyes kept wanting to close.

"Stay with me, Amaris. You have to stay awake."

The concern for her life takes him over. She could feel the change coming from him.

'What is this?' She wonders.

All of a sudden, his speed drastically increases along the strait path that he was running. Houses wiz in and out of view one after another.

'How powerful is he? He is running so fast that I feel like we're flying. Well,If I am going to die tonight, then at least I will feel like I'm being held by a hero like this.' She muses.

While running, he runs past a man that was walking out of an alley. The wind generated Kenichi's running causes the man's trench coat to flail about. Kenichi couldn't get a good look at the man as he whizzed by.

The man looks at what went by.

"Isn't that the boy that Serafall saved? I have never seen a rook move that fast. What is he doing with one of my fallen?"

Azazel lets out his wings and flies after Kenichi.

With the speed that he was going, he quickly gets back into his home city.

Realization hits him as he gets close to the end of a street.

'Crap. I am going too fast to turn.'

He plants a foot down and then pops up into the air. She winces again from the shift. He gets a little higher into the air than he expected.

While in the air, another realization hits him.

"Crap. I didn't think of how we are going to land before I jumped up like this."

"Wings." She says to him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I've only been a devil for a day. I am still getting used to this."

'He's only been a devil for a day and he is this strong.'

They eventually get to the location that he wanted to get to. He gets there just as Akisame was about to lock the door to his clinic.

He turns around and sees Kenichi holding the fallen angel.

"Kenichi?"

"I am so glad that you were here late. Please, you've got to help me. She is hurt pretty bad."

He takes a good look at her. Her wings were never retracted in.

"I know what was said at Ryozanpaku, but she desperately needs your help. I can't take her to a regular hospital. Please. I don't care what it may cost. I will pay you when I can. I promise."

"Alright, Kenichi. Bring her in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After helping out Akisame for a few minutes, he was then kicked out by said master so that he could do his handy work.

"Man, how am I going to explain this to Serafall?" He says while scratching the back of his head.

Azazel come walking toward him. His wings were retracted.

"Hey, aren't you the man I saw the other night before I went into the warehouse?"

"Indeed I am."

"What are you doing here?" Kenichi asks him.

"Well, you see, I am a fallen angel as well."

Kenichi's jaw drops.

"That's why I warned you about going in there. You never cease to amaze me, kid. I had an interesting time following you here. I saw that you were carrying one of my fellow fallen."

"She was hurt really bad. So, I brought her to this guy to get treated."

"You don't even know her? She is an enemy of yours. What if she was someone that liked killing humans and devils?"

He scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I didn't exactly think of that at the time. She was hurt, so I wanted to help. She didn't seem like the kind of person that was like that. Besides, you can't be all bad. You haven't killed me yet."

He laughs at Kenichi.

"Very good point. So, is this guy trustworthy?"

Kenichi nods.

"I just don't know how much this is going to cost me."

Azazel just waves him off.

"Don't worry about that. That was very brave of you to do this for one of my kind. I am in your debt. Consider this some payment for your troubles." Azazel say to him while handing him a wad of cash.

Kenichi's eyes go wide as he looks at the wad of cash.

"Are you sure about this?"

He smirks at the young devil.

"Of, course. Trust me. I'm not too worried about money. I am going to walk away for a bit. I don't want to be around when this guy comes out. By the way. She isn't a killer like that. She was on a mission for me though."

A few moments after he walks away, Akisame comes out.

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, she is. I did the best I could considering I am not familiar with her kind. I am assuming that she must be a fallen angel judging by her appearance, but I am not going to ask too many questions. She is comfortable right now. I am not going to say anything to the other masters about this. We can leave this just between us. I am going to leave her here with you. Please clean up and lock up before you leave."

"I sure will, and thank you for doing this." As kenichi says that to him, he hands Akisame part of the wad of cash.

"I am going to assume that that is from the strong presence that was out here just a few moments ago. He isn't someone for me to worry about, is he?"

Kenichi shakes his head.

"Good. Take care of yourself, Kenichi."

"Thank you."

Moments later, Azazel comes back out.

"He seems like an interesting fellow."

"He sure is."

"I need to talk to her alone for a moment. I need to ask her about something."

He goes in and then comes back out a few minutes later.

"Kenichi, can I leave her in your care for a little bit? I need to clean up a mess that another one of my fallen, Raynare, is causing. Amaris was tracking her because I was weary of some activities she was up to."

Kenichi nods to him.

'I guess it is a good thing that I did save her.'

"I will come back for her in a little bit. Thanks again."

As he flies off, Kenichi goes in to check on the fallen angel. He sees that she is lying on a medical bed.

She opens her eyes slightly and motions for him to come closer.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome." He says to her with a soft smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 71


	4. Chapter 4: Beat It Out Of Him

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

Beat It Out Of Him

Saturday afternoon.

Kisara looks around the inside of the warehouse.

'This place is starting to become all too familiar.' The red-head thinks to herself.

"So, what are we doing here?" She asks with her arms crossed in front of her.

Kenichi smiles and nervously scratches the back of his head while he reflects on his conversation with Serafall from this morning.

"Well, I have a little bit of a punishment."

"Punishment? What did you do?"

"Without consulting her first, I had come to the aid of a fallen angel that was pretty badly hurt. Fallen are enemies to devils. In the end, it turns out that what I did wasn't a bad thing. She still wanted to give me some form of punishment though."

"What kind of punishment do you have that you had to call me?"

"She doesn't care for the fact that I have my policy of not fighting girls."

"OH. That." She says with a slightly annoyed tone as she rolls her eyes.

"I am not really happy that she is forcing this on me."

She lets out a hmph.

"That is the one thing that annoys me about you, but I have grown to respect that from you. That is something that you have always abided by. You don't have any way out of this? I am still wondering exactly how this involves me."

"She told me that there are a lot of powerful females among the various factions that have no problem killing. She said I could end up right back in the same situation that caused me to become a devil in the first place. Dead."

Little did they know that there was a woman watching intently from the rafters. The last part of what he said drew a lot of concern from the woman.

"So, I called you here to help figure out how I can get over this. I know that there is no way that I could figure out how to solve this by myself. She told me that it was up to my discretion as to how I dealt with this."

She gives a light smirk.

"So that is why you called me out."

"As it stands, I couldn't think of anyone else to call for help except for my only friend."

He said that with a hint of sadness that she was able to notice. It sparks a little bit of anger in her as it reminds her of what everyone has done to him.

The woman in the rafters pouts a little bit with a tinge jealousy.

'He could have asked me. I would help him.' The lady in the rafters thinks to herself

Then, the woman thinking that pauses for a moment while tapping her chin.

'I would have to have a phone for him to call in the first place, now wouldn't I.' She remarks to herself.

"I didn't have much else planned for today anyways. So, I guess I'll help you out. The only thing is, I can't think of any other way to help you other than to just beat it out of you though."

He sighs, and gloom comes over his facial expression.

"I figured as much. I guess it can't be helped."

They stand in the middle of the warehouse facing each other. Kenichi had a determined look on his face.

'I've grown to really like that look on him. Maybe this won't be too hard after all.' Thinks Kisara.

The woman in the rafters has a similar thought to herself as well.

Kisara sends her first kick at her friend. As it approaches him, his serious face falters and he shifts to a defensive stance. He absorbs the kick. Even though he is a devil now, he could still feel the sting from her kick.

The woman in the rafters lets out a soft sigh.

'That would have been too easy. My disciple is very determined when it comes to his principles.' Shigure muses.

"Dammit, Kenichi!" The red-head yells out.

He holds up his hands in defense.

"I know. I know. I just can't help it."

She gets an annoyed look on her face and quickly goes back to attacking him.

This continues for another 45 minutes. Every blow that she would make, would be absorbed or blocked. He never once makes an actual attack at her. He resorts to using jujitsu techniques to throw her or pin her. She usually managed to flip mid-air and land back on her feet for the flips.

After the 45 minutes, they break away to rest a bit. It was more like a stomp, though, for Kisara.

She lets out a hefty huff as she leans against a pillar. The coolness of the pillar feels somewhat comforting.

Kenichi gets a bottle of water out of a small bag and hands her one. She quickly gulps about half of it down.

"If you weren't so damn durable, this would probably be going a little bit easier."

He sits down near her and drinks down some water as well.

"It's probably worse now, than it was before. Not only did I gain more strength from becoming a devil, but it is even more so because I am a rook."

"What do you mean?"

"High ranking devils can sometimes get what they call evil pieces. These evil pieces are a chess set, with the master being the king. They can bestow upon people with the power of these pieces. Just like in the game, each piece has its own powers. The rook gives its possessor extra strength and durability."

"Ugh! So, you mean to tell me that you are more of a hard head than you were before!"

He nods.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? No wonder it seems like you've hardly taken any hits. You're like a fucking tank."

"It's not exactly something that would come up in a normal conversation."

She grumbles a little bit while giving him a slight glare.

"Sorry for the trouble." He says to her slightly sheepishly.

"You owe me one for this."

"If we can get through this, then I will do whatever you want."

After letting out a huff, she decides to change the topic.

"Hey, Kenichi?"

Her voice had a softer tone to it.

Kenichi gives her a funny look.

'Why did her tone change all of a sudden?' He wonders.

"Thanks for doing what you did the other night. You really saved my ass. All I wanted was for you to walk me home. Now I understand why I was feeling weirded out."

'So, she was the one that he went out to walk home.' Thinks Shigure.

"It was no problem. I am glad I was around to help you. It felt really good to protect someone that I care about."

His comment makes her blush a little bit. To shake it off, she gets up and walks around for a minute. Then, she pulls out her phone.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"As much as I would like to say I can handle this, I think that I need some help. Don't worry. I am not going to tell her that you are a devil."

He gets a slightly worried look on his face.

"Who are you calling?"

"Freya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a short while, Freya comes walking into the warehouse. Kisara was at the front waiting for her while Kenichi waited in the main warehouse portion. She was wearing her orange leather jacket, form fitting tank top, and navy spandex pants. Instead of her Ragnarok gloves, she was just wearing regular gloves. She had dark hair and her skin was fairly tanned.

She had brought a standard staff with her. She still hadn't been able to replace the one she broke in her fight with Kisara. She was leaning it over her right shoulder while she held onto it.

Her and Kisara were making their way to the main warehouse portion.

"So, you're still associating with him even though he left the school and the Shinpaku alliance?"

Kisara nods back to her.

"May I ask why? You don't seem like the kind of person that would."

"Well, maybe you don't know everything about me. It's a long story though, and I can't explain it you."

"Oh. Keeping secrets from me, I see. Could it be that you have some feelings for that Kenichi guy?"

The red-head freaks out and stops in her tracks. She begins waving her hands furiously.

"No. No. No. It's nothing like that."

Freya gives a deep chuckle.

"Alright, calm down. This is kind of an odd request from you though."

"I know, but this regretfully something that I can't handle myself. He's more damn stubborn than I expected."

Right after she says that, they enter into the main warehouse. Freya stares a moment at Kenichi while he stands in the center.

"Kenichi Shirahama. I never thought that I would see you again so soon."

He waves to her.

"I honestly didn't think that I would either. Kisara insisted on calling you."

Freya looks over to Kisara.

"Yeah. She pulled a favor."

'At least she didn't bring the whole Valkyrie team as well.' He muses to himself.

"Let me get this straight, I am here to help her to get you to break your vow of not fighting women."

He nods.

"Regretfully." He replies.

She scratches the back of her head in confusion.

"This is weird. I was ordered to fight him when I was part of Ragnarok, and part of me still does to test his skill. But this is still weird. Does this have anything to do with the fight that you said that you lost?" She says to the both of them in a cool tone.

"Actually, no. This is something different." He says to her.

She taps the staff on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll help you out since it is a favor for Kisara."

"Thank you." They say in return.

Then, Freya points her staff at Kenichi.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to go easy on you."

'I was afraid that she was going to say that.' He thinks while gloom comes over him.

Freya and Kisara get on flanking sides of him as they prepare to fight. Freya holds her staff behind her back and embraces the tip in her right hand.

'I've seen Kisara fight, but Freya is a different story. The last time I had an encounter with her, it seemed like she punched my head and it momentarily rendered me unconscious. This time she is using a staff.'

He prepares himself as he brings up his seikuken.

Kisara is the first one to charge in. She jumps up and sends a kick to his head. He blocks that kick. At the same time, he is blocking the one kick, she reals around her other leg for a secondary kick. He manages to block the second kick.

He gives Freya a look to see what she was up to.

With her weapon somewhat hidden because of its position, it looks like she is about to punch him.

'A punch, but she is way out of range.'

Just as he thinks that, he hears something funny for a brief moment and then he feels a pang against his forehead again.

'This sensation. It reminds of last time.'

This time, though, he doesn't fall over unconscious. He takes a step to stop himself from falling. Kisara kicks the back of his left leg and causes him to fall over anyway.

As he hits the ground, he tries to go over what just happened.

'She was out of range. So, how did she punch me?'

Kisara jumps in the air and comes spiraling down at him. At the same time, Freya also swings her staff at him. He swings his legs up from his prone position and tumbles backwards to avoid their combined attack. He rolls back up onto his feet.

He thinks about the sound that his heightened hearing caught as she hit him.

'That sound. It was the sound of skin sliding across wood. So that's how she did it. She made an illusion to trick me to think that she was out of reach, when she actually attacked with her staff instead. I couldn't judge the attack because it was a jab and I couldn't see a swing of the staff. I will have to figure out her reach with the added length of her staff.'

The two of them continue attacking him. He, again, either blocks or ends up taking hits. A crack is heard from Freya's staff every time it makes contact with Kenichi. The same can be said about Kisara's kicks as well.

As time progresses, he becomes more and more familiar with their movements, but he still takes many hits despite his efforts. He still never breaks into an attack against them.

In an act of annoyance, Freya goes in for a rapid attack against him.

"Ahhhhhh." He yelps out in worry.

He grabs a large brick to use for defense and effortlessly lifts it up. A handful of blows from her staff puncture and shatter it to pieces.

"Would you fight back already?" Kisara shouts at him.

He goes to turn to her, bit he feels a sharp pain in his back as he gets kicked by her. He nearly swings his arm at her in reflex, but he stops himself.

"First off, do you realize how scary that attack was? And it's not exactly that easy to go against something that I swore I wouldn't do." He retorts.

The fiery red-head growls at him.

"How about we take a bit of a break?" Suggests Freya.

They were all huffing and puffing.

"Fine." Kisara says in annoyance.

She starts to walk off.

"Hey, Kenichi, is it alright if I give her a bottle of water?"

"Sure thing, Kisara."

As she pulls one out of his bag and hands it to Freya, the tanned warrior looks at him questioningly.

'If he was able to defeat Odin, then who else could he have fought that he had lost. Something isn't adding up.'

Kenichi stands there while he catches his breath. He closes his eyes while calming himself. But, with his senses on overdrive from the fight, his nose picks up on something. He smelled something other than the dirty smell of the warehouse. It also something other than the smell of the sweat that they were all giving off. He smelled something fresh and familiar.

'Shigure? No way.'

He opens his eyes and looks up. With having daylight vision in the dark, he quickly spots Shigure watching him from the rafters. When she notices him looking at her, she jumps down. A wave of dust flows out as she lands next to him.

"Sh-Shigure? What are you doing here?"

She gives him her usual stoic stare.

"Watching . . . you."

Kisara nearly spits out her water in surprise. She quickly recovers and then gets into a fighting stance.

Shigure and Freya notice the change in her to protect Kenichi.

"It's okay Kisara. She is okay and Akisame seems to be okay as well."

She settles down after hearing him say that.

'Akisame?' Shigure ponders.

'I don't think that it is my place to ask right now. But this is certainly getting stranger and stranger.' Freya thinks to herself.

Freya takes a good look at the weapons master.

"You were the one that took out all of my Valkyrie, weren't you?"

"Yes." She simply replies.

'Even though this is odd. It is really good to see her.' Kenichi thinks to himself.

Without uttering another word, Shigure walks over and grabs a metal pole. She then walks back over to the group and holds it out to Freya.

Freya puts a hand on her hips and raises an eyebrow to the weapons master.

"What do you want me to do with that?"

Shigure points at Kenichi. He sweat drops.

"You want me to use it against him instead of my wooden staff?" Freya says as she tries to interpret Shigure's actions.

Shigure just simply nods.

Kisara's eyes go wide.

"The idea isn't to kill him." Adds Freya.

"He . . . . can handle it."

'Why couldn't you be on my side for once?' He inwardly whines.

Freya hesitantly takes the long pipe from Shigure.

"It's a little bit heavier and longer than what I would prefer.

With a swift strike, Shigure unsheathes her sword, cuts the pipe, and then re-sheathes it.

After a second, a piece of the pipe falls off. This leaves the rest of the pipe the exact length of her current staff.

"Better?" She asks Freya.

Freya inspects the end of the pipe. It was perfectly straight and not sharp at all.

"I guess so. Are you sure he'll be okay though?"

Shigure just simply nods again.

After a shrug and another swig of water, Freya gets into a battle stance again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next two hours, the three women take turns and take various team-ups against him.

Within the two hours, Kenichi was really starting to show the fatigue of the battles. The terrifying strikes from his three opponents were finally getting to him. Kisara continually kicked him with her boots. The pipe that Freya was using was leaving its mark all over him. This is especially true with a bruise across his cheek.

The one that had affected him the most, was undecidedly Shigure's hits. She was attacking him with her sword, but with the sheathe still on. At first, her attacks were more annoying. She wasn't using much force in the beginning. She was like an annoying mosquito. But, over time, she had gradually increased the intensity and ferocity of her attacks. Swing after swing. Jab after jab. She was purposely trying to break him down with all of her attacks.

Over the time, Kenichi was beginning to get used to his new body. With his new strength, he was finding ways of leaping in and out of attacks. He was even daring enough to catch Freya's staff a handful of times. This was not without feeling the sting from it though.

His tolerance level was nearly at its limit though. His body was starting to take over his movements for him as it was going into its own fight or flight mode. He wasn't fighting his fighting instinct and was giving into it a little more.

It was finally at this point when Kisara was in a heated attack against him.

To stop her from kicking with her left foot, he steps on the boot and pins it down.

She grits her teeth and quickly brings up her other leg. He allows himself to take a knee to his ribs, but he wraps his arm around that leg. She writhes furiously to fight out of it. At the same time, she also punches at his face and chest.

He blocks some of the hits with his free hand, but he isn't able to block all of them.

He feels a major sting in his back as Freya and Shigure hit his back.

Since the two of them were so intertwined, they both fall to the ground. Kisara was about to get up but she finds herself being straddled by Kenichi as he gets on top of her. Her arms were trapped by his legs.

Without even thinking about it, he swings his hand back and is about to punch her across the face.

She could finally see it in his eyes.

'He's actually going to hit me this time.' Kisara thinks.

'He's finally going to attack a girl.' Also thinks Shigure.

The fury in his eyes were that of an animal that had had enough beating and was lashing out.

'This is probably going to hurt pretty bad considering his strength, but it will be worth it.' Inwardly notes the red-head as she closes her eyes in expectation.

Just as he is swinging down at her, an image pops up from his memory. He stops his strike.

When all she feels is a breeze and not an actual hit, she opens her eyes. Then she gets a pissed of look on her face.

While gritting her teeth angrily, she brings up a leg and manages to kick the back of his head from her position on the ground with the toe of her boot.

He rolls off of her and clutches his head.

She stands up and points her finger beratingly at him.

"Dammit, Kenichi! Was that still because I am a girl. You were so close. You had me, but you missed your opportunity!"

Shigure could tell by the look that he had on his face at the time, that there was something more. Freya noticed it as well.

"I'm sorry, Kisara. But, that wasn't it at all this time. I swear." He says this while holding the back of his head.

Kisara wasn't even listening to him at this point, she was so infuriated. She was about to say something more to Kenichi.

Freya lets out a long and heavy sigh.

"I think you should let it go, Kisara." Freya says to her old comrade.

"But. . "

"I agree." Admits Shigure.

Kisara storms off and gets her water bottle.

Freya drinks some from hers as well. Afterward, she looks at the other three people in the room.

"I am going to have to get going. I am hungry, and I have some other things that I still have to do today."

"Wait. At least let me repay you somehow as thanks. Why don't we all go get something to eat. My treat." Kenichi says to her.

"How about a raincheck. I do have a question for you though, before I go, that I would like answered."

"What is that?"

She puts down the long pipe and picks up her staff.

"I want to know who you lost to and how. I've seen you fight before, and I can tell you that you are much stronger than that time. So much stronger, that it is almost inhumanly possible that you could've gotten that strong. You fought Odin and won. To me, it seems like there is no way that you should've been able to lose against someone unless they were a master. I want to know. It's just not adding up."

Kisara stands up and gets between her and Kenichi.

"I'm really sorry, Freya. You are my friend, and I thank you for coming out here. We can't tell you though."

"So that is the thanks I get."

Kenichi just turns his head to the side.

She shrugs.

"Well, I can't say that this hasn't been interesting. Perhaps you will answer me another time."

Before turning around and walking away, she walks up to Kisara. She puts a hand on the red-heads shoulder and whispers into her ear.

"Take good care of him."

As Kisara blushes, Freya turns around and leaves.

'What the hell was that supposed to mean?' Kisara wonders.

Shigure walks up to Kenichi.

He takes a gulp.

"Yes, Shigure?"

"Hungry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner and a little bit of a break, the three of them were walking back to the warehouse.

Kisara was laughing hard.

"The look on that waitress' face when she saw us was hilarious."

He laughs as well.

"Yeah. We kind of stuck out like a sore thumb when we walked in there."

'I got to eat dinner with Kenichi.' Shigure muses amongst the conversation between the other two.

They enter into the warehouse and Shigure quickly pulls out a few shuriken.

Off in the distance, stands Serafall.

'She is the one that I remember from the other night.' Inwardly notes Kisara.

"It's okay, she is the one that saved me."

After saying that, Kenichi smacks his mouth.

Serafall looks unaffected as she walks toward them.

"I know that she remembers, and it's okay. Just don't let me regret letting this go."

He lets out a sigh of relief.

"I won't."

"Who . . . are you?" Simply asks Shigure.

She spins her wand around and makes a peace sign.

"I am little Levia."

Kenichi just puts his hand to his face.

"What brings you here anyways?" He asks.

"I wanted to check on your progress. It looks like you've been taking the rough approach to this."

He begrudgingly nods.

"This hasn't been easy for him." Says Kisara.

"Will you be ready by tomorrow afternoon? I will test you before you move into the house and meet my sister."

"He will." Says Shigure.

He sweat drops.

'Oh, man.' He thinks to himself in worry.

"You seem pretty certain."

"I am . . . . his master . . . . . too."

"It's a good thing that he told me about that already, sword-chan. Although, I am a little bit jealous. I have to share him with another hot master."

She says this with a minor pout, but she quickly goes back to her cheery self.

Kisara frowns as she looks between the two of them.

"Well, I guess I will be off then. Lots of stuff to do. See you later Keni-chan."

With a wave and a giggle, she creates a black hole and teleports out of there.

Shigure turns her head to her disciple.

"Keni- . . . . chan."

"Yeah, she is an odd one, but she did save me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After settling in and getting back into the gear of things, Shigure stands before him.

The switch was flicked, and she was in her full master mode.

She points her sheathes sword at Kenichi.

"Are you still not going to fight a girl? Even me?"

He holds both of his arms out in front of him as if he was holding something.

"This is so hard. This has been my way of thinking."

"It's flawed. It's a contradiction of beliefs and it could get you killed. None of the other masters brought this up, so I never bothered."

Kisara's eyes go wide in surprise as she listens to the woman that hardly speaks.

"How is it flawed?"

"You have two main convictions that you live by."

She emphasizes this by holding up two fingers.

"The first, is that you with to protect the people you care about. The second, is that you won't fight a girl."

"Yes."

"First off, this disrespects all female martial artists, including me. We train hard to get to the level that we are at. Think about how Kisara, Miu, and Freya must feel because you refuse to take them seriously. How would you feel if you were in their position?"

'I guess it is true. I would probably be mad as well.'

"But . . " He tries to retort.

"But nothing. This could get you killed for real."

He stops his retort.

"You say that you want to protect the ones you care about, but look what happened when Kisara got attacked by the Valkyrie team. All that you could do was watch when Miu jumped in. Then, after that, the only other thing that you could do was try to run away with Kisara. What if you couldn't have? What if I wouldn't have shown up when I did? What if the monster that you faced the other day was a woman? Would you have just laid there and died?"

Kisara could see the mixed emotions on his face from her harsh words.

"Isn't that going a little too far?" She tries to say in his defense.

"You know it's true, Kisara."

"If you want to protect the ones you care about, then you need to protect yourself as well. That includes being able to attack girls."

Her argument hits him hard. Both of the women in the room could see the confusion of conflicting thoughts on his facial expressions.

"I am very fond of you, my disciple. But, if you can't handle this, then I might have to stop being your master. What is your decision, Kenichi? Are you going to fight, or are you going to continue to disrespect me like this?"

Kisara's eyes go wide again from the shock of her statement.

'She is really serious about this. Wait. . . . did she just say that she was really fond of him?'

Shigure just stands there, staring at him with a serious look on her face while he thinks.

Not only do his thoughts go back through the day's events so far, but his body also reminds him through all of the aches and pains. The goal of all of this also rings through his head. The idea of losing a master that he just realized that he still had pangs through his heart.

His mind caves in and he lets out a defeated sigh. He bows down to her.

"I see your point, and you are right. Will you please continue to train me?"

Kisara gets a slight smirk at the side of her mouth.

'Well, I'll be. She did it. Now let's see if he can actually do it.' Muses Kisara.

"Yes, my disciple." Shigure says to him with a blush on her face.

He stands fully erect again and gets into a fighting stance.

Kisara begins to get into a fighting stance as well, but Shigure points her sword at her.

"What?" Asks the red-head.

"You can't . . . help him . . . anymore."

She gets a perplexed look on her face. So does Kenichi, but then he realizes why she said that.

'She must realize why I did that earlier.' He thinks to himself.

"Why not?"

"Ask . . . him . . . later."

Still in confusion, Kisara begrudgingly walks away and leans against the same pillar that she gotten accustomed to leaning against.

Shigure quickly begins attacking him.

He still doesn't seem to fully have it in him to attack her yet as he keeps defending against her.

"Attack me." She tells him.

She continues her unyielding onslaught with even harsher strikes.

He tries to jump away, but she doesn't let him get far and jumps up to attack him in mid-air.

"Attack." She says to him again.

She uses a chain attack and latches it onto his arm to keep him in close range combat with her.

"Attack."

This pace keeps up. Her hits are becoming so hard at this point, that he feels like his bones are going to start breaking even with his enhanced endurance.

His mind and his body finally give in this time.

He begins striking back at her.

She could tell that he wasn't just trying to touch her like he did when he was sparring with Miu. He was actually trying to strike her.

She blocks and dodges his attacks.

Kisara watches happily as she finally sees him taking a girl seriously.

Shigure finally stops.

The two of them stand there. They were both sweating. He also had some places where he was bleeding.

'I feel bad that I had to do this to him, but I am very proud of him. I also feel a little closer him now that he has finally changed his view about fighting with women. The distance has been closed.'

As he settles down, he drops to his knees.

She kneels down in front of him and smiles at him as she embraces him in a hug. His head rests on her shoulder.

'It feels great to be hugged by her again. It's quite tender and loving despite how hard of a master she is. There is a problem though.'

"Shigure?"

"Yes . . . Kenichi."

The day's activities fully catch up to him now that his body settled down.

"I . . . can't move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While he lies helplessly on the ground, Kisara and Shigure look at each other while Kisara holds his phone.

He was pretty much out cold.

"It's really late. We should probably get home, but his parents would probably freak of he goes home like this."

Shigure taps her chin as she thinks. Then she holds up a finger as she gets an idea.

"My . . room."

Kisara looks at her like she's stupid.

"Outside of the fact that he would be in a woman's room, there is no way you could take him to Ryozanpaku."

'I would have to deactivate my traps as well.' The weapons master inwardly adds.

After thinking again, Shigure gets another idea.

"Your . . . room."

"What? My room?" She says in an elevated tone.

Shigure shrugs.

"Other . . . . options?"

Kisara sighs.

"Fuck. I guess we don't have any other options. We should probably tell his parents not to worry, but how?"

Shigure points to herself.

"Call?"

"You want to call them?"

The dark-haired beauty nods.

Kisara tries to think on that for a moment.

'Would it really be a good idea if she calls and someone like his mother picks up.'

She imagines Shigure saying that to his mother and then she tries to imagine how a mother would react to a girl saying that he isn't going to be home by a girl.

"There is no way that you should do that. His mom would probably think that he is staying overnight with you and having sex with you."

Shigure looks as if that statement doesn't even bother her.

"So?"

Kisara's face turns a few shades closer to her hair color as she imagines Shigure having sex with him.

After fumbling for a moment, Kisara manages to reply.

"No . . . there is just . . . . no."

Shigure innocently looks at Kisara after thinking a moment.

"Then . . . you?"

As that scenario plays out in her head, her face turns a few more shades of red.

"No. No. No. No. No. No."

Then another idea pops up in her head.

"We could text her and say that he just staying over a friend's house for the night."

Shigure nods.

Kisara stands up and tries to help lift Kenichi up.

"Holy shit! What the hell is he made of? He's a lot heavier than what he looks."

"I will . . . .help . . . . you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisara sighs in embarrassment as she unlocks the door to her parent's mansion.

Kenichi is groggily awake with his arm sling over Shigure's shoulder.

"Where are we?" He asks.

"This . . . is my parent's home."

They take off their shoes and Kisara carries the shoes as they go to her room.

As they go up to her room, they pass through all of the nicely furnished and clean rooms. Everything was sparkling and overly tidy.

"I would have you just sleep on the couch, but I don't want either of them coming home and catching you here. I don't want to have to deal with them or with that situation."

"So, where am I going to sleep?" He asks.

"We've got a spare futon that I can roll out in my room."

Kisara and Kenichi both blush at the thought of him sleeping in her room.

'I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same room with Kenichi.' Shigure thinks.

The weapons master helps him into Kisara's desk chair. Then, she looks to Kisara and stares at her.

"What?"

"Be . . . good."

Kisara blushes again at the hidden meaning behind Shigure's comment.

"As if I'd do anything like that!"

Shigure ignores Kisara's outburst and looks at her disciple with a small smile.

'I am proud of you, Kenichi.' She inwardly notes.

Then, she opens Kisara's window and exits.

Kisara sighs after she leaves.

'The nerve of her saying such embarrassing things.' She thinks as she closes her window back up.

Kenichi didn't even take note of the conversation as he was slumped in her chair.

"Kenichi." She says to get his attention.

He looks up at her.

"I am going to draw up a bath. You are not going to sleep so filthy. I will have to wash your clothes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting the bath ready in the bathroom attached to her room, she comes out.

"It's ready for you."

"Thank you so much Kisara, I don't know how I am going to repay you for all of your help." He says as he tries to get up.

She could tell that it was really painful for him to move, but he manages to make it into the bathroom and shut the door.

After a few moments she could hear the sound of him struggling with something.

"Ow. Dammit."

She goes up to the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just having a hard time getting my shirt off." He replies with a slightly embarrassed tone."

She lets out a huff.

"Do you want my help?"

"Are you going to make fun of me?"

"I might."

'I'm not sure if she is serious or joking, but I don't care at this point.'

"Please."

She opens the door and he is standing there struggling with his shirt.

She gets behind him and slowly tries to help him with his shirt.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." He says in pain as they take off his shirt.

"Would suck it up already and stop being a . . . . "

Her sentence gets cut short as his back gets revealed. It is littered with bruises and welt marks. She feels a small pang of guilt when she sees a bruise that was in the shape of the heel of her boot.

"I'm sorry I am being such a baby."

"Hey. How about I wash your back for you?" She asks while blushing lightly.

He looks hesitantly over his shoulder at her.

"You really want to? You're not just saying that to make more fun of me, are you?"

An agitated tick mark appears on her forehead.

"Do you, or don't you?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"Alright. Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing getting undressed by himself and handing her his clothes through the door so that she could start to wash them, he waits for her to enter. He is sitting in a stool and has a towel wrapped around himself.

He hears a knock on the door.

He turns his attention to the door.

"Come in."

She opens the door and it reveals her. He instantly blushes. She is wearing a green bikini. She begins blushing as well.

"Don't stare. I couldn't exactly come in here naked."

He blushes even more at the thought and nearly gets a nosebleed. He faces forward.

'Wow. She is really cute.'

She grabs a towel and kneels down on it behind him.

As she begins washing his back, she looks over his physique.

'He is really toned and muscular. Those masters must have really been putting him through one hell of a training regime.'

As she gently washes over the days war wounds, she gets reminded of when he was about to punch her but stopped. She stops mid-stride.

"Is something the matter, Kisara?"

"If it wasn't because I was a girl, then why didn't you punch me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't, you bone head."

He sighs.

"It's not because of you being a girl and it wasn't because I thought that you were weak either. I had an image pop up in my head. I remembered how you looked the other night when you were unconscious and lying on the ground. I remembered what you looked like and how hurt you were. You probably would have been fine, but I am still finding my own strength. That's why I stopped. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to protect you from being hurt like that again. I wanted to protect your kind and smiling face. Please don't be mad at me."

He couldn't see it, but her face was almost the same color as her hair. It wasn't from anger though. It was from something more.

She was so flustered, she couldn't respond.

"Kisara?"

He starts to turn his head.

"Don't you dare turn around!" She shouts at him.

In worry, he keeps his face forward.

She goes back to scrubbing his back. She could feel her heart thumping hard.

'Damn him. Saying nice stuff to me again.'

"Thanks for caring." She manages to say to him in her usual cool tone.

She flicks the back of his head with her index finger.

"What was that for."

"You know that I am a big girl though."

"That might be so, but that doesn't change the fact that you are someone that I want to protect."

Just as she thought she was calming down, that comment made her flustered again.

"Idiot."

He smiles.

'Just like her to be like that.' He muses.

She quickly finishes his back and rinses it off. She gets up and tries to swiftly leave the bathroom, but she slips on the water.

He turns in the stool and tries to catch her before she could fall.

With a crash, they are both on the floor with her on top of him. Their faces were inches from each other's and her chest was pressed against his.

With both of their faces red at this point, she just calmly gets up without uttering another word. She quietly exits the bathroom and shuts the door. Then, she proceeds to dive on her bed and bury her face into her pillow in embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 72


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Pains

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five

Moving Pains

After a night of sleeping hard from the previous day's work out, Kisara groggily opens her eyes. She was wearing her cat pajamas as usual. She rolls over on her bed, and does a cat-like stretch as she arches her back and sticks her ass into the air. A moan escapes her mouth as she does this. For that brief moment, her shirt had risen up just enough to reveal her navel.

The moan also brings the person that was on the floor next to her, awake. His eyes slit open.

With her brain still not quite functional and still booting up, she had forgotten that Kenichi was also in her room. She slides her feet off the side of her bed and stands up while rubbing her eyes. Her foot bumps into Kenichi as she tries to take a step forward.

With a yelp and a thud, she finds herself on top of Kenichi.

She didn't just end up falling over him in just any old fashion, to an onlooker it would look very erotic. Her face was within an inch of his. His left arm was wrapped around her back, while his right hand happened to be firmly planted on the left side of her butt. Her left leg was bent in a fashion that planted it near his crotch.

Both of their faces become flushed as they stare at each other.

He could feel the tingle of her breath against his lips. Even though she didn't have much of a bust and she was wearing a t-shirt, it was still pressed against him never the less. He could smell the leftover scent of the raspberry body wash she had used from when she had bathed after him. He could also feel how firm and shapely her butt was.

'Wow. She feels really nice against me. Oh, crap! What the hell am I thinking!'

She was having a very similar thought herself.

Even as he scolds himself, his hand makes an unconscious squeeze and Kisara stops herself from letting out a soft moan.

She could also feel something grow a little bit underneath her left leg.

The door to her room quickly opens up.

"Miss Kisara, I didn't realize you were home. I heard a scream. Are . . . . you . . . . "

This was spoken by a young, dark-haired maid that was 21. Her sentence got cut off as she looked at the embarrassing position that the two of them were in.

Kisara looks back to see the maid that was standing in the doorway.

The maid's cheeks also become flushed. She quickly clears her throat and closes her eyes.

"I know that you are at that age, but I am not sure if your parents would condone such behavior. The least you could do is to try and keep it down." The maid says while she tries to keep a composed face.

Kenichi's jaw drops from the accusation.

Then, the maid quickly bows.

"I shall make sure breakfast is made for two."

Kisara begins to refute.

"Wai-"

Her sentence gets cut off as the made quickly leaves and shuts the door.

Kisara looks back to Kenichi with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

'Oh, crap.'

"Where do you think your touching?" She angrily says to him.

Then that is followed by a loud smack across his cheek.

"But you're the one who fell on me." He slightly whines.

"That's beside the point." She nearly incoherently shouts to him.

She quickly gets up and stomps to the bathroom in a huff. After shutting the door, she covers her face and leans against the door. Her heart beats hard and fast from the already crazy morning. She could still feel how his hand felt on her butt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time went by, they both come down for breakfast.

Now that the mansion is lit up (and the fact he was a lot more coherent than the night before), he could see how nice the place really looked.

He scratches his head as he looks around.

'I can't believe she lives in a place like this.'

Kisara looks over her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" She says in an annoyed tone.

She knew perfectly well what he was thinking though.

"I didn't know that you lived in a place like this. You never talked about it, and you certainly don't dress or act like a person that lived in a place like this. I thought that you had an apartment."

She stops dead in her tracks, which slightly startles him. Then, she lets out a sigh.

'I did bring him here.'

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now, but this is my parents' place. I usually don't stay here though. I use my allowance to pay for a shitty apartment to avoid everything. I don't like being here. I brought you here instead of my apartment because that is even more of an embarrassment than being here. Do you have any more questions?" She said this to him with a hint of spite in her voice.

She asks him that, but he could tell that he accidently struck a nerve.

'Judging by the stern tone in her voice and serious look she is giving me, I should probably not test her anymore.'

He shakes his head and he tries not to look her in the eye.

"I can tell that this must be a sore spot. I'm sorry."

She lets out another huff.

'How is it that he keeps finding ways to make me feel guilty.'

"It's fine. Let's just go eat."

They continue walking until she leads him to the main dining hall where there is a 16 ft. table with place settings on either end.

Kisara's eye twitches, but she still goes to sit down.

'What the hell is with this table. I feel like I would have to shout at Kisara if I wanted to talk to her.'

As he sits down, he takes note of not only the fact that before him is a western breakfast instead of a Japanese one. The breakfast included scrambles eggs, toast, sausage links, and two pancakes. Then, he also sees all kinds of silverware instead of chopsticks.

The maid comes over to Kisara first.

"What would you like today? Juice, milk, tea?"

"Juice would be fine."

The maid quickly goes over to a rolling cart and grabs a pitcher of orange juice and uses it to fill her empty glass that was next to another glass that had water in it. After finishing with her, she quickly goes over to Kenichi.

Kenichi goes bug-eyed as he stares at the whole setting. There was a neatly folded napkin and a fork to the left of his plate, while a dinner knife and two teaspoons sit to the right. There is an empty small cup on a saucer and an empty glass placed just above the spoons. There is also another glass that had water in it. The toast was placed on a plate of its own just above the fork with a small slab of butter on it.

'I know enough to know that there is a certain order to this, but I have no clue.'

The maid comes up to the confused looking boy.

"What would you like to drink? Juice, milk, tea, or coffee?"

"Um . . . Juice will be fine." He tells her in a slightly bewildered state.

She quickly fills his empty glass with juice, just like she had done for Kisara.

'I can't stand it!' Kisara thinks after seeing Kenichi's bewildered look, and the fact that she completely disliked the distance.

She slams her hands on the table and stands up.

"Miss Kisara." The maid says in slight shock.

Kisara swiftly and ungracefully snatches up her utensils, napkin, and main plate of food and walks towards where Kenichi was sitting.

After seeing the dreadful spectacle of what Kisara did, the flushed maid rushes over and quickly grabs the placemat that the tempered woman had left behind. Then she chases after her and places the mat underneath Kisara's plate just in time.

With Kenichi at the head, she was now at the side and to the left of him.

"This is completely unacceptable table manners, miss Kisara. You could have at least had him come to you."

"Shut it, Kozue." Kisara retorts.

After a quick huff, the maid races back and forth as she moves the rest of her place settings and replaces them for her. She also takes the time to neatly replace the silverware that Kisara had disheveled and mishap placed on the table.

The flustered maid finishes and goes off with the cart to the kitchen.

Kenichi was still in bewilderment of the whole situation.

"She is very dedicated."

"Annoying is more like it." She says back with her stoic look.

He goes back to looking at the setup.

"My parents both travel a lot, so they got used to eating a western breakfast."

'The way she said that, it makes me wonder if her parents are separate.'

She goes on to explain what each utensil was for and what the proper etiquette was.

After the explanation, he takes his napkin and places it across his lap.

"Honestly, I don't care what you do." She says to him after a shrug.

'She says that, but I am not sure how much more that maid can take. At least the situation isn't so awkward anymore now that she moved closer.' He muses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating breakfast, he had received a call from Serafall and was told to meet her at the warehouse.

He was just leaving the mansion when Kisara stops him.

"Did you . . . . want me to come along?" She asks with a slight bit of hesitation and a blush.

He thinks on her question for a brief moment.

"As much as I wouldn't mind that, I'm not sure if it would be good to have you there this time."

Knowing that this was involving devils she didn't know, she understood.

"Alright. See you around, Kenichi." She says in her usual cool tone as she turns around and heads back in.

"See ya, Kisara. It was nice meeting you, Kozue."

She gives him a quick bow before heading back in with Kisara. As she enters and shuts the door behind them, she looks over to Kisara.

"Despite his disheveled look, your boyfriend seems to be really nice."

The red-head balls up a fist while blushing at the same time.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

The maid backs up a little bit from the outburst.

"But earlier it seemed like you two were engaged in . . . "

"We were not! It was all an accident and a misunderstanding!"

After shouting that to Kozue, she huffs and stomps off.

After she eventually cools off, she decides to divert her attention to elsewhere to take her mind off Kenichi for a while.

'I suppose I should make an appearance at the Shinpaku base to see what they are up to. It's been a nice hideout, but I just can't stand how it's owned by my father. Those guys better not be badmouthing Kenichi though. I have no idea what's going to happen from here on out. It's just not going to be the same without Kenichi there, especially after everything that him and I have been through.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A phone conversation between Sona and Serafall.

"You want to what?"

{I want to borrow Tsubasa for a short while.} Serafall says again cheerfully to her sister.

The exasperated teen puts a hand on her forehead as she is already trying to fight a headache from dealing with her older sister.

"Why?"

{I can't tell you. It's part of a surprise.}

"Then the answer is no. I cannot just let you take off with a member of my peerage without fully knowing why." The bespectacled and petite teen says.

Serafall pouts on the other side of the line.

{Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!}

"No." She says again.

{Well. Then, maybe we can sit down and watch the whole new season of magical girl milky spiral seven together instead.}

Gloom comes over Sona and she starts sweating.

She nervously reflects on the situation and the two choices she has before her.

A loud gulp could be heard.

'I am sorry Tsubasa. You will just have to take one for the team. Thank you for your sacrifice.' Sona inwardly tells herself as it sounds like a eulogy.

"Very well. How soon do you need her?"

{Oh, really! Thank you sooooooo much.} Serafall squeals out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi stands in the middle of the warehouse yet again. He stands there contemplating what is going to happen next.

'I have no freaking clue.' He thinks exasperatingly to himself.

A small huff escapes his mouth.

Just as he does that, a blue signet with the Sitri crest on appears on the floor, and three girls come up through it. One of them being his twin-pigtailed master, Serafall.

The next girl is a short girl with white hair that is shoulder length. She is wearing the Kuoh academy uniform. The shirt has vertical stripes going down it. The uniform also consists of a purple skirt. It also includes a black corset that goes up to the under-bust. The corset also has four tails to it. Two in the front and two in the back. Outlining the corset is a white stripe. The petite girl also has on a pair of workout gloves. Long black socks line her legs and go just below the knees.

The third girl is also wearing the Kuoh academy uniform, but she is a little bit taller than the previous one with an average bust. She has blue hair. Just like the previous girl, her hair was also shoulder length. She has black stockings that go almost all the way up her legs. They stop just short of her skirt, showing off just a little bit of her thighs. Covering her shoulders is a short black shawl that matches the corset in detail.

Serafall energetically waves to Kenichi after swirling her wand around and making a cute pose.

"To give you a test to see if you did what you were supposed to do, I brought these two young ladies here. They are both students at the academy that you will be attending."

The white-haired girl stares at him as if she was trying to determine what he is like.

'I hope he isn't a pervert like Issei.' The girl thinks to herself.

"This is Koneko." Serafall tell him.

Then, Serafall motions to the blue-haired girl.

"And this is Tsubasa."

The girl gives a polite bow.

"It is nice to meet you."

"Girls, this is the newest member to my peerage, and he is a rook." Serafall says to them.

Kenichi also gives a polite bow to the two of them.

"I am Kenichi Shirahama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

'He seems really nice. His body is really toned. I wonder what kind of skill he is at with his martial arts training.' Thinks Tsubasa.

"Koneko is from Rias' peerage, and Tsubasa is from Sona's peerage. They are also both rooks."

'So, they are both rooks like me. I can't be deceived by Koneko's small stature then. She doesn't look strong, but she has to be if she is a rook. Not to mention, those gloves are a dead giveaway as well. The other girl looks like she has some kind of training behind her. She looks fit and her muscles are toned. It's not fair. She could have at least chosen some girls that weren't so cute. It's like she's doing some kind of psychological warfare. Wait. I don't think that I'd be happy about this even if they were ugly girls.'

He mentally sighs.

Koneko takes a look around the warehouse as she scans the area to figure out what all would be good to throw at him.

"Are you ready for your test?"

He lets out a sigh and inwardly whines.

"I guess so."

"Even though I don't fully agree with it. I find it kind of chivalrous that he didn't want to fight girls." Tsubasa says in kind.

"Chivalrous, but not practical." Notes Serafall.

"Yeah. What she said." Koneko says as she gets into a fighting stance.

Tsubasa also gets into a stance. Hers is a little more refined than Koneko's.

After closing his eyes, he lets out a deep breath as he relaxes his mind for the fight. Then, he slowly gets into a karate stance himself. He looks at both girls cautiously.

For a few moments, there is nothing but silence and staring. Everyone waits for someone else to make a move. Koneko is the first one to move as she makes a dash. Instead of dashing at him though, she makes a dash for some large bricks that were on the floor. She easily picks them up and hurls 3 of them at Kenichi.

'What the hell?'

After that brief moment of bewilderment, he dodges the bricks. With the third one coming straight for his head, he bows down to avoid it.

Tsubasa takes the opening to lunge forward. With the oddity of the attack from Koneko, he had gotten distracted from his other attacker and takes a swift blow to the gut from her. He coughs from the hit.

'Shit. She certainly is a rook. That was one heck of a hit. I've got to be more careful.'

Before she can get another hit in, he quickly jumps back.

Tsubasa darts forward begins sending a flurry of punches at him. She grits her teeth as she tries harder and harder to hit him. Every single one of her punches gets blocked and deflected by him.

'What kind of training has this guy gone through, and what kind of style is he using? It seems like he is using more than one style.' Wonders Tsubasa.

Koneko dashes in low and makes an upper cut that he attempts to dodge, but catches the blow to the shoulder.

'Damn. How come she still connected? I should have been able to dodge that.'

Serafall crosses her legs in an imaginary chair while floating in the air as she watches her rook in amazement of his martial arts skills. Then she frowns as another thought crosses her mind.

'He hasn't attacked them yet. That busty ninja girl said that he would be ready.' She thinks to herself while pouting.

The short, white-haired girl breaks off again to find something else to use on him while Tsubasa tries again to land a blow on him using her own martial arts techniques. Her blue hair whips furiously in one and then another as she tries to find a way to hit him. She sends a fist flying at his head.

'Her movements are good, but they can't match the speed of some of my previous opponents (or my masters for that matter).'

He grabs her arm and flips her over his shoulder. She hits the ground hard and he positions one of her arms so that she is pinned.

He hears running behind him. He turns and manages to stand, but he only barely manages to turn and see Koneko swinging a large piece of sheet metal at him. She swings it as though it were just a simple cookie sheet, except that it is a 6 ft. by 4 ft. cookie sheet. A loud clang is heard as it hits him and an imprint of him is made in the metal sheet.

She was about to try to hit him again with it, but he holds out his hands to stop and has a pleading look in his eyes.

"Stop!" He shouts.

Everyone looks at him in slight bewilderment.

"What's the problem?" Koneko asks with annoyance in her voice.

He grabs the sheet of metal from her and points to the imprinted image of himself.

Serafall and Tsubasa cants their heads as they try to figure out what he was trying to get at.

"This is just like Han solo when he was encased in carbonite in Star Wars."

The blue-haired rook smacks her fist into her other hand as she sees the semblance.

'That's so cool.' She muses.

"Whatever, just take it. Dork."

He puts the piece of metal off to the side and comes back to where the fight was at.

Serafall hops off of her invisible chair and walks up to Kenichi. She has a serious look on her face.

He takes a gulp.

"Yes, little Levia?"

She makes a cute happy face and swoons for a moment after hearing him call her that. Then she shakes her head and gets back into serious mode. She taps her want on his chest.

"You need to take this fight seriously. I thought that you were really going to fight these two. Are you really going to make your other master look like a fool in believing in you?"

Both of the other girls sweat drop after hearing how Serafall wants him to beat them up.

Serafall's words hit him hard and he imagines the disappointed look on Shigure's face.

She starts to walk away, but she continues talking.

"You need to act like this is a real fight. Just imagine that they are threatening to hurt someone close to you like your family, or like that friend of yours that almost got killed."

While those words sank into him, the image of Kisara pops into his head again.

Just as Koneko and Tsubasa were wondering what Serafall meant by everything she said, they felt something change in the atmosphere.

'What is this feeling? Is this coming from HIM? He isn't even an upper-class devil. How could he be having an affect like this?' The two young girls wonder.

Serafall looks back at him with a slight bit of surprise as she sits back down.

'Could this be what Azazel was telling me about?'

As he stands there, his breathing becomes calmer and he gets a serious look on his face.

Tsubasa throws a punch at him. He tightens his muscles and slams his forearms together in front of him. The arms absorb the hit and he doesn't even budge from the powerful blow. While she is still in slight shock of what he did, she end up falling back against a pole after receiving a kick from him. Now, he sends a punch at her and she barely moves out of the way as his fist hits the pillar. Some of the cement on the pillar breaks and flies off from the punch.

She makes another attempt to punch him, but this time he catches her fist and twists her arm. Before he could do anything else, Koneko attacks him from his flank. He swings his arm back to hit her, but he is slightly off. His attack is way off and he actually strikes above her head.

The miss distracts him enough for Tsubasa to break off. Koneko also breaks back off as she recovers from the near hit she almost took.

He carefully analyzes what he must have been doing wrong.

'Why was my attack so far off? It must have been because of her height. I don't normally fight people her size. She is much smaller that all of my other opponents. Everyone else has been at least my height or close to double.'

Koneko tries to make a flying leap at him. He grabs her foot in mid-air and uses the momentum to spin once and throw her. He sends her flying for about 15 feet. With the grace of a cat, she maneuvers herself upright and lands on her feet.

The other rook takes the opportunity to try to attack the back of his head from behind while he seems distracted. He swings his left hand behind his head and blocks the attack.

'Does he have eyes in the back of his head?'

He grabs the hand that she tried to punch him with. He twists it as he turns around, exposing her stomach and his lower leg hits her abdomen. She winces from the hit.

After hearing footsteps behind him, he shoves her away. He quickly turns and gets into a seiza position.

Koneko pauses a moment.

'Did he just give up? He couldn't have.' Serafall and Koneko both think.

Then, she goes back into her attack. He takes a single step up and swings both of his arms in a circular motion as he deflects both of her fists. Her eyes nearly bulge out as he gives her a hard punch to the stomach.

After looking at what just occurred, Tsubasa smacks her fist into her hand.

'Brilliiant. He seemed awkward when he was fighting her before. So, he used the seiza position to compensate for the difference in height.' Thinks the blue-haired girl.

Loud clapping breaks up everyone from the fight.

"That was great, Kenichi. You passed the test. What I said must have really hit the right nerve."

"You have no idea." He says aloud.

Koneko taps him on the shoulder, and he looks down at her.

"That hurt." She says to him with a serious look.

Then, his face turns to worry, much different than it was just moments ago.

"Oh, crap. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Tsubasa chuckles a little bit as she watches his interaction with Koneko.

'People don't normally worry about their opponent's welfare like the way he seems to be. What an amusing fellow.'

"Alright. It's time to be on our way. You have to get ready for later. Get cleaned up and make sure your stuff is ready." Serafall says to him.

He gives her a nod.

"It was nice meeting both of you."

"Yeah. You're not so bad." Says Koneko with a shrug.

Tsubasa takes note of the slightly dirtied state that Kenichi was in.

"It was nice to meet you, too. I hope we can do this again sometime soon. You are really talented." She says to him with a wave and a wink.

Completely overlooking the wink, only one thought comes to him after hearing what she said.

'If only my masters would've said such a nice thing to me.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After cleaning up and getting some decent clothes, Kenichi and Serafall meks to the Sitri mansion. They were led in by a series of maids and butlers. They waited at the bottom of large set of stairs that went down the center of the large main entrance room.

To say that the mansion was pristine is an understatement. The place sparkled but wasn't bright considering that the mansion was fit for devils. There were expensive paintings and decorations everywhere.

Kenichi was in awe as he stood there gawking at everything.

Serafall was anxiously waiting for her sister's appearance. She was practically jumping up and down in giddy anticipation of seeing her sister. It might be the Sitri family mansion, but Serafall doesn't exactly spend much time there in light of her position.

Kenichi's eyes instantly become glued to the entrance of an unfamiliar face.

At the top of the staircase appears Sona, followed by another girl and a couple of maids. She is wearing a blue and white dress. Her hair is dark and shoulder length. Her bangs are cut just above her eyebrows and she is wearing glasses with a red frame around them.

The other girl that was walking slightly behind her was another bespectacled girl. She was I little bit taller than Sona. Her hair is much longer, and it goes all the way down to her calves. She was also wearing a dress, except hers was navy in color and showed off more of her long legs.

They both serious looks on their faces.

At the very first sight of her extremely energetic and magical girl looking sister, Sona's eye twitches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 73


	6. Chapter 6: First Night

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six

First Night

Sona and Tsubaki slowly make their descent down the staircase. The skirts of their dresses flow and make a light shuffling sound with every motion of their legs.

Kenichi couldn't help but almost be in awe of the two women. Everything seemed perfect, down to every last strand of hair.

'I can definitely tell why she is the heir to the Sitri family.' He notes to himself as he feels a strong presence coming from her.

Sona takes a good look over Kenichi's appearance as she walks down.

'It's hard to tell but he seems like he might be rather toned if the rest of his body matches the physique of his arms. His appearance is rather lacking in refinement though.' She thinks to herself.

She reaches the bottom of the steps.

"Sister." Sona says coldly, but politely.

Serafall couldn't contain herself any longer and she latches onto her sister in a big hug.

Even though Serafall is not a succubus or a vampire, Sona could swear that she could feel her patience and energy leaving her body rather quickly.

"Must you be like this, even in front of guests?" Asks Sona.

"But, aren't you just so happy to see me? I am your sister after all. I only want to show you how much you mean to me. Don't be so mean." She practically whines out.

Sona lets out a sigh.

"Please let me go and tell me who this person is." She says in an exasperated tone.

Serafall quickly lets go of her sister.

"Oh, yeah. This is Kenichi Shirahama, and he will be staying here. He will also be going to school with you."

Kenichi gives a bow to Sona, while Serafall has a huge happy grin on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He says to her.

"It's a plea- - - - Wait. What?" Sona replies.

The end of her sentence changed as realization hit her from what her sister said.

"Who is he exactly, and why is he here?" Sona asks seriously.

"He is the newest member of my peerage. He is a rook. Like I said, I brought him here to go to school with you. I want him to help keep you safe from all of the bad people that are out there."

The mood in the air quickly changes.

"I don't need him. Not to be rude, but I don't want him around either. I have my peerage. Rias' peerage is also at the school."

Sona says this with a hint of disdain in her voice.

'Damn. That kind of hurt. Am I that much of an eyesore, or could this be because of her sister? This could end up being a really long stay if this is how it is going to be.' Kenichi thinks to himself.

Serafall holds her hands by her chin and pouts.

"How could you say that? I am just trying to watch out for my little sister. Besides, you never like it when I am around. So, I figured that this could be the next best alternative. I hate to say it, but I am far too busy to just hang out around you all the time like I want to."

'Thankfully.' Sona muses to herself.

Sona also mentally shutters at the thought of being around her sister day in and day out.

"But, I don't want him around. I am fine without him." Sona tries to retort once again.

'Damn. There she goes again. I have feelings too.' Kenichi muses.

Even her trusted queen is slightly taken aback by Sona's words, but she doesn't speak this aloud.

"Well, I do. And, that is that."

"Very well. If this is your wish, then I cannot argue." Sona says in defeat of one of the great four devils.

Kenichi gives a nervous smile.

'This is not how I was hoping that this would go.' Thinks Kenichi.

"Forgive me, Kenichi. I am Sona Sitri, and this is my Queen, Tsubaki Shinra."

He bows again to both of them.

Sona motions for several maids and butlers, and they walk over.

"They will assist you in bringing in your belongings."

Two of the maids open the doors and the others stare outside expecting to see his belongings outside.

Kenichi scratches his head as he looks down at a duffle bag, a box, and one luggage bag that was right next to him.

"Ummmm. This is all I brought."

Sona nearly deadpans.

"That's it?"

He shamefully nods.

"He's a light packer." Serafall says cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After showing him around her wing of the mansion, and giving a very busty goodbye to her new rook, Serafall had left him in Sona's care for the rest of the tour.

She shows him through the mansion at a somewhat hasty pace.

'Man. This is way too awkward. She is acting more like one of those people giving a tour at a zoo than someone giving a tour of their own house. I wish she would soften up a little bit.'

Lost in his thoughts, she nearly leaves him behind as she moves on.

She passes by a couple of doors.

"What are those?" He asks.

"Not for you to go into." She simply says.

He doesn't even question it as they continue on.

'Some things are better left unanswered in this situation.' He muses.

She stops by where the men's bathing area is at.

"This is the men's bathhouse. You do have a bathroom attached to your room as well."

"So. . . . . " He begins to say as he tries to spark a conversation.

"There are toiletries available in there if you do not have your own." She says over him.

'I'm feeling a little unwanted.' He thinks to himself.

And then she continues on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, they make it to where his room is.

They walk inside of the rather large room. Inside is a bed that he could swear was larger than king size. It also had 4 posts and a canopy. The room had very fine furnishings in it. There is a large desk that has enough room to do work and fit the computer that was on it. There was also a couch, a bookcase for his items, and a large closet with a dresser imbedded inside of it. The room had an adjoining shower room as well. In the corner of the room was a round table with a handful of chairs around it.

"This room is huge."

"This is actually an average size room."

He scratches the back of his head.

"This is actually a little intimidating. I am used to much smaller rooms. You don't have anything that is a little smaller?"

"The only smaller rooms that are here are the servants' quarters."

"I . . ." He begins to say.

"No." She quickly says to him.

"But . . " He starts to retort.

She starts shaking her head.

"Even if I am not fond of having you around, I cannot allow a member of my sister's peerage to stay in a servant's room. You will simply have to adjust." She says coldly to him.

"Very well." He replies.

'I never get all this upper-class stuff. But, oh well. I guess I have no choice.'

"Please be sure to be prompt for dinner. There really isn't anyone else here. So, you will be having dinner with Tsubaki and I. Please try to dress appropriately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, after some unpacking, he was led down to the dining hall by a maid.

'I am glad that this maid led me down here. I think that I might have gotten lost trying to get here.'

Then he takes another good look at the table. He had seen it when they were doing the tour, but now he is reminded of it again.

'Who the hell makes tables this big?!'

The table before him is a 40 feet long oak table with a giant centerpiece in the middle of it. The centerpiece is large with plants flowing out of it.

He could tell that the plants seem to be well taken care of and the arrangement is actually rather pleasant to the eyes.

Sona and Tsubaki were already seated at one end of the table. Sona was at the head and Tsubaki was seated to her right.

As he glanced at the table he also noted something else.

'Why the hell am I all the way at the other end of the table. I am not even going to be able to have a conversation. This is even worse than when I was at Kisara's place. Somehow, I don't think that it would be wise for me to move my place setting like she did.'

Tsubaki raises an eyebrow as she sees what he is wearing. Sona simply gives him a blank stare.

"Thank you for joining us, Kenichi. But, why did you wear your school uniform?"

He scratches the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't exactly have any really formal clothes. A lot of my outfits are just casual wear and training uniforms."

"We will have to address this issue. Please, sit down."

As he sits down, a butler comes over and scoots him in.

He gets an annoyed look as he looks forward to try to see the two of them.

'Really?' He thinks.

The centerpiece completely blocks his sight of the two of them.

'Did she do this on purpose, or was this centerpiece really designed this obnoxiously?'

His thoughts are interrupted as a cart is wielded into the room and a maid begins setting down covered plates in front of everyone. He worries for a brief moment and sweat drops.

'What is it that devils eat? I'm not going to end up eating Klingon gagh, am I?'

The servant lifts the lid, and lets out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. To his delight, is a plateful of food that you would see at a five star restaurant with a decent size portion.

'There is a lot more here than what I am used to eating at Ryozanpaku. I wonder if that was because of funds. It could also be that there were 8 of us eating as well.

"I can really eat all of this?" He asks the maid.

She looks perplexed for a moment, as does everyone else.

"Of course. You may eat as much as you like."

'Does he, not eat?' Sona wonders as she also looks at Tsubaki.

He looks at the setup of the utensils and plates.

'I am so glad that I learned about this stuff from Kisara.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisara is furiously beating and kicking a punching bag at the Shinpaku base.

Sweat is dripping off of her as she yells, kicks, and takes out her fury on the bag.

'I wonder what's got HER worked up today. I better not ask though. She looks kind of pissed' Takeda thinks to himself.

As she beats the crap out of the bag, she thinks to herself.

'Why the hell do I feel so agitated? He is only moving in with some other girl.' She angrily thinks.

The bag takes several more furious blows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they eat, he could definitely tell that she was trying to alienate him even more. He could hear them talking about some different things. It was mostly about school stuff, but they weren't including him.

So, this left him to his old devices. He just concerned himself with eating.

As he eats, his old instincts begin to kick in.

His eyes begin to wander and look around, even under the table.

He wraps his arm around his plate of food to protect it.

It doesn't take long for all of the servants to watch him again in puzzlement.

He stuffs some food in his mouth and then he quickly looks around to make sure his masters don't pop out of nowhere and take his food.

That doesn't happen.

After noticing how the servants were staring at Kenichi, Sona decides that she needs to see what he is doing. With the centerpiece in the way, she uses her magic to lift it out of the way. It gets risen up and to the left.

She cants her head as she watches what he was doing. He notices the stares that he was now getting from the two women sitting at the table and stops mid stride.

"I think that I have heard of this before. People in prison supposedly guard their food like that." Tsubaki whispers to him.

"Kenichi?" Sona asks with a slightly serious and genuinely stumped tone.

"Yes?" He simply replies.

"Why are you protecting your food.?"

He gives a nervous chuckle as he finally realizes what he was doing.

"Well, at meal time at the dojo I was staying at, my masters continued my training. As part of that, I had to protect my food so that they wouldn't steel it.'

Tsubaki and Sona both sweat drop.

'What kind of masters did he have? They couldn't at least let him eat in peace?'

"Well, you are not at the dojo any more. No one is going to take your food away. Please try to use better manners at the table please. You are not an animal."

'Great. I upset her yet again.'

He sighs.

She puts the centerpiece back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating, Kenichi simply walked back to his room (with the help of one of the maids). He goes inside but hasn't shut his door just yet.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

'That must be Sona and Tsubaki. They weren't too far behind me.' He inwardly notes.

He walks back up to the door just in time to see them.

"Ummm. Sona? Tsubaki?"

They both stop.

"Please refer to me as Miss Sitri, and what can I do for you, Mr. Shirahama?" She replies coldly.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for letting me stay here."

He says this rather nervously because he is unsure of how she is going to respond to him.

She crosses her arms as she stares at him. Her weight is shifted to her right side.

He begins sweating under the pressure.

"You are here because it is my sister's wishes, and not mine. I don't need you to watch over me."

He takes a deep breath in as he feels the onslaught of anger being vented toward him.

Tsubaki even gives a glance over to the stressed Sitri family heir.

"I have had no choice in the matter. But, if you are going to be around then you need to behave in a proper manner. Your hair is unkempt. Your table manners are awful." She continues

Her arms shift from being crossed, to being at her sides and beginning to ball up into a fist.

He stands there, taking the verbal beating.

"Your wardrobe is lacking, just like your grades."

Tsubaki's eyes slowly get wider and wider as she listens to the stoic Sona uncharacteristically berating Kenichi.

'Damn. That hurt.'

"You are probably some kind of pervert."

'I resent that. Well, partially. I am a guy after all, but it's not like I am going to go around trying to strip every girl I see. This has gotten irritating.'

Amongst her berating, all of the events over the past four days has finally taken its toll on his mind.

Sona takes in another breath to continue on her rant.

"Stop it." He boldly says as he finally snaps.

"I've had enough already. I have dealt with so much over the past handful of days. I am sorry that my presence is so imposing. I am sorry that I don't perfectly fit in. Which is surprising because of what I heard from your sister. I would never take back dying to save my friend, but you aren't the one being imposed upon here. I didn't have any choice in this either. Maybe you wouldn't understand because you were born into this world, but I wasn't. I've had my entire life uprooted and shaken around over the past four days. I've lost almost everything of my old life including friends. Then, I've come here just to feel exiled even more. If this is how you are, then I am sorry. If you are just doing this out of spite because of your sister, then please stop!"

Tsubaki and Sona get taken aback from his outburst and are unable to say a word. Tsubaki's glasses nearly fall off of her face.

It finally hits him exactly what he said, and he guiltily covers his mouth.

'Oh shit! Serafall is going to kill me.'

"I am sorry Miss Sitri. Forgive my outburst. Have a good night." He says as he slowly closes his door.

After a moment, Sona thinks about the situation and then looks back to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki."

The long-haired Queen looks back to her King with slight worry.

"Yes, Sona."

"Was I . . . really that mean?"

" . . . "

Sona crosses her arms and stares at her.

"You know that I trust and value your opinion. I would like an honest answer."

Tsubaki nearly lets out a defeated sigh.

"I think that you might have been a little harsh on him. You were uncharacteristically spiteful towards him."

Sona covers her face as she reflects on what had transpired throughout the day.

'I guess that I was a little unfair and didn't really give him a chance.' Sona thinks to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time goes by, Kenichi was just lying in his bed. There was only one thought going through his head.

'I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.'

Then, he hears a knock on his door.

"Oh, boy. I wonder who that is. Maybe Serafall already found out and has come to exact revenge on the one who chewed out her sister." He mutters aloud.

He gets up and walks over to his door. He gets a slightly surprised look on his face when he sees Sona standing in front of him, holding two fancy desert cups that look similarly to wine glasses.

She has a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sona . . . I mean Miss Sitri?"

"Sona is fine."

"But you said . . "

"I know what I said. I also know that I was . . unfair towards you."

She extends out her arm with one of the desert cups.

"What is this?" He asks.

She has a momentary inner struggle as she finds the gumption to say the words she needs to say to him. She isn't used to saying sorry due to being wrong. She prides herself on doing things right and properly.

"I made this chocolate mousse as an . . . apology . . . for how I have behaved towards you. I'm . . . I'm sorry."

'There. I said it.' She thinks proudly.

He ogles the homemade treat before him as he takes it from her. The whipped treat resembles chocolate pudding. There is also a very carefully laid dab of whip cream right in the middle with shaved pieces of chocolate to garnish it.

He motions for her to come in and she decides to sit at his desk, while he sits on the edge of his bed.

"Thank you very much for this. It looks delicious."

"You're welcome, Kenichi. Is it okay if I still call you that?"

"Of, course. I prefer it."

"Thank you. Just please don't spill any of this on the floor."

He nods and scoops up some of the mousse with his spoon.

She watches him put the spoonful in his mouth and his face lights up with delight. She gets a small pleased smile on her face from watching him eat the desert. She also gets a light blush.

"This is really good. You didn't have to do this though. I was at fault too I shouldn't have said all of that to you"

She shakes her head.

"I had been unfair to you, and I also vented my anger on you. You weren't wrong in what you said. I normally wouldn't treat people like this. It's just that my sister forced this upon both of us. She didn't even ask me or care to know how I felt. She knows how to get under my skin."

He smiles at her.

"She really cares about you. She may be being overprotective of you, but you are her younger sister. That is how I am with my sister. She really annoys me at times, but I am protective of her, too. I bet you are protective of her as well." He says to her.

She gives a slight blush in embarrassment, and then she nods.

"I know that you may not need me around. You seem like someone that doesn't need me around. But, let's be friends."

She gives him a small smile and a nod.

"Alright. We should probably hurry up and finish these. We have a lot to do tomorrow, since it is your first day. I don't tolerate tardiness and I run a tight ship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after Sona left his room with the desert cups.

{You did WHAT!} Serafall shouts angrily at him through the phone.

He is currently prostrating himself even though she is not in the room with him.

"I'm sorry. It was an outburst. But, everything is okay now."

{And how is that?}

"She made chocolate mousse and we both apologized to each other."

Her mood instantly changes 180 degrees.

{Awwwww. That's no fair. I want to eat some of my little sister's homemade mousse too. You are really special. She doesn't make homemade food for just anybody.}

'Did I really just avoid death.' He muses to himself.

{Don't think that I am still going to let you off that easily though.} She says to him sternly

He inwardly wines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 74


	7. Chapter 7: A New School

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven

A New School

After getting ready and dressing in the Kuoh academy uniform, Kenichi slowly makes his way down the stairs to go eat breakfast.

'I wonder what it is going to be like today. Is breakfast going to go the same way as dinner did yesterday? The treat in my room was nice, but I wonder if it was a fluke. What is class going to be like? What is the new school like? I know that I accepted this, but I can't help but feel a little sad about leaving my friends at the other school.'

As he thinks this he feels a small pang in his chest.

He walks into the dining hall with a maid in tow. While taking a look at the table, he notices something different than last night. There is no table setting at the end of the outrageously long table.

'So, does this mean I'm not eating breakfast?'

His eyes trace along the table and make their way to the other end where Sona and Tsubaki sit and find that there is an extra place setting by them. He looks up at the two girls and finds that Tsubaki is looking at him with a soft smile on her face. Sona is sipping on some tea, but she also has a pleasant look upon her face as she looks at him out the corner of her eye.

For a brief moment, all of the mixed thoughts floating through his head fade away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving at the school by car, the three of them make their way to the front entrance of the school.

He pauses a moment before entering as he stares at the new school.

'There certainly is a difference between my old school and this one. It's definitely more high class then mine.'

Even though they were early, there were a number of students already there. They instantly see Sona and express their joy to see her like a group of fans. The reaction he got from the fans were mixed. He mostly gets ire from the few male students that are there in jealousy. He was, after all, next to the second most popular girl in the school.

Since the school was only recently changed to coed, there is still mostly female students.

Feeling kind of awkward, he starts to slightly hang back from Sona and Tsubaki.

The two bespectacled girls quickly notice his lag.

Sona takes a momentary pause and waits for Kenichi to catch up to her. She also turns slightly and stares at him.

When he catches up, he gives her a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"I understand that things might be a little bit overwhelming right now but keep up. You are a part of this now. Show some more of that gusto that you showed me last night."

He gets a slight blush in embarrassment.

When she starts walking again, he keeps pace with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a bit of a walk, He enters into a large room with Tsubaki and Sona. He could only describe the large room as something that you would see in one of those court series. The room is outlined in dark stained woodworking. The walls are filled with books from end to end. At the head of the room is a large desk that is as big as some people's dining room table.

In the corner of the room is a smaller desk that has a computer and a printer on it. There are also a couch and a couple of chairs in the room.

Sona instantly sits at the larger desk and begins to rifle through some papers as she waits for the other members of her peerage show up.

Tsubaki sits at the computer desk and pulls up Kenichi's schedule on the computer. She then prints it out and hands it to Sona.

Sona raises an eyebrow as she stares at the list.

"Is something the matter?" He asks.

"Not exactly, but I have a strong intuition that this was done on purpose. I also don't think that you are going to care for the workload."

He frowns at her statement.

'This can't be good.'

"What is it?"

"You have the exact same schedule as mine." She says in return as she hands him the schedule.

He takes a big gulp.

"On a good note, this will make it easy to show you to your classes. We can just do some of the touring between classes."

"Thanks a lot, Serafall." He mutters under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone shows up, Sona decides to do introductions and everyone from her peerage/student council lines up.

He instantly recognizes a certain blue-haired rook named Tsubasa. She gives him a smile and a wave.

Sona curiously raises an eyebrow at her rook and makes a note to ask her about that at a later time.

Outside of the girls he knew, there are 5 unfamiliar faces standing before him.

Sona introduces each of the people to him

One of the five, is a girl named Momo Hanakai. She is a bishop with long white hair. She seems to have a gentle and soft demeanor.

Another girl, Reya Kusaka, is introduced to him. She is also one of Sona's bishops. She seems to be on the quieter side, but she also seems to have a somewhat knowledgeable air about her. Her hair ends in two braids and she wears a blue headband.

The third girl is an energetic girl named Tomoe Meguri. She has red hair that is cut shoulder length. She is one of Sona's knights.

The fourth person is a pawn named Ruruko Nimura. She is a shorter girl with brown hair that is in twin pigtails. She has a couple of green clips in her hair and she is wearing striped green stockings.

The last person introduced to him is another pawn named Genshirou Saji. He has blond hair and seems to be about the same height as Tsubasa.

After the introductions, Saji gives Kenichi a weary and judging glance.

Before Sona could properly introduce Kenichi, one of her peerage speaks up.

"So, is he a new member of your peerage?" Tomoe asks.

Sona shakes her head.

"No."

Everyone gets slightly surprised by the reply.

"So, if he isn't one of us, then why is he even here?" Saji snidely remarks.

Tsubasa already knew the answer, but she decided to respectfully wait and let Sona let them know.

"He is a rook under my sister's peerage." Sona tells them.

Saji narrows his eyes while he makes assumptions in his head about the reasons why Kenichi is there and disrupting their click.

'Could he have been sent here as a suitor? This is not good. She only needs me.' Are a couple of Saji's thoughts.

"Is this just an introduction for him, or is he also going to be a part of the student council as well?" Momo asks.

Tsubasa gets a hopeful look in her eyes as she waits for Sona's reply.

'Wait! Part of the student council? But, I just got here.' Kenichi wonders, and then he also looks over to Sona for her response.

Knowing that he was going to look at her, she looks over to him at the exact same time. After a brief moment of staring at each other and figuring out how she was going to word her response, she looks back over to the group.

"I thought about that last night. I was going to discuss it with him before mentioning to the rest of you, but I decided that it would be best if he was. I haven't properly asked him yet, but I was thinking that he could be in charge of club affairs."

Kenichi's eyes go wide in surprise.

Saji casually walks within a couple feet of Kenichi. He keeps a cool look, but his presence is nothing of the sort.

"If you are just here just because of Sona, then you should just go back to where you came from. You're not needed here. She has ME and the others."

Kenichi's eye twitches and he grits his teeth as emotions race through him like wildfire.

Sona and Tsubaki could instantly tell that those words hit a nerve based upon the look on Kenichi's face. Those words also hit hard for them as well with everything that had occurred just the night before.

Even without knowing Kenichi's past before coming to the Sitri mansion, Tsubaki knew all to well, that turning around isn't always an option either.

Before Kenichi could retort back, Sona decided to step in.

"That was uncalled for, Saji. You have no right to say that to him. Kenichi, please calm yourself."

Even though it was only a slightly raised tone, Saji knew that she meant business and he quickly backed off.

'This isn't over, Kenichi.' Saji thinks to himself.

'What's this guy's deal?' Kenichi wonders.

Both of the guys in the room take a deep breath and let it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a very long day of classes and touring the school, and meeting lots of new people, the last class had finally ended.

Kenichi waited patiently for Sona's adoring fans to finally dispurse. Sona and Tsubaki finally make their way towards him.

"Kenichi, we have some things to attend to before we leave. Do you mind waiting?"

Tsubaki gives her a glance. Sona ignores the glance as to not draw attention to the fact that they really weren't going to be doing anything today.

He shakes his head.

"I could easily just run back to the mansion, but it would be kind of rude to leave without you."

Both of the girls make a curious mental note about his comment. They haven't really discussed his background yet.

'Maybe he likes to do a little bit of casual running.' Sona notes.

"I'm sure that I can find something to do around here."

She gives him a slight nod.

"Just be mindful of any other clubs that might have activities going on right now."

The queen and the king begin walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting a decent distance away, Tsubaki turns to Sona.

"May I ask what you are up to? I don't recall having anything in particular to attend to today."

After making a note as to Kenichi's position and adjusting her glasses, Sona turns to her queen.

"We are going to observe him for a short bit and see what he is like when he is left to his own devices."

"I see."

The keep making their way around the school grounds while taking their observation of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being left by the girls, Kenichi scratches his head.

'I know that I said that I would find something to do, but what the hell is that going to be? I could start scoping out the clubs, but I am not ready for anything like that after the long day that I've had. I saw the greenhouse for the gardening club. That always makes me feel at ease. I don't want to intrude though. I have been neglecting my daily training the past handful of days though.'

He sighs.

'Even though I am not at Ryozanpaku anymore, I should still keep up with my training as best as possible. I still have Shigure as well. I am not sure if I would want to hear the scolding I might get from her if I let myself slide. She seems to have a lot of faith in me even though I am talentless.'

He makes his way around and comes across a small field that wasn't being used.

He does a number of stretches and quick warm-up exercises.

He was about to start running when he takes a look back.

A vision of Akisame sitting on a tire and holding a whip comes to mind.

He takes off into a run right off the bat. The level track around the field is a nice change from the course terrain of running around the city, but the distance seemed rather short. After a quick couple of laps he abruptly stops and sighs.

'Being a rook is nice and all, but now I have to up my game somehow. This was too easy.'

As soon as those thought enter into his mind, he panics and looks around frantically back and forth as if he was expecting the master of contraptions to pop out of nowhere.

He sighs in relief when he doesn't see him and then he laughs at himself for even thinking that was going to happen.

He shakes his head.

From afar, Sona and Tsubaki give each other curious glances.

"Didn't he have a similar look last night at dinner?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes, and he said something about his masters steeling his food."

"What were his masters like that he is even still paranoid now?"

Sona shakes her head.

After looking around for a few moments, Kenichi casts his eyes on something that might give him a bit more of a challenge.

He finds a boulder oddly placed to the side.

"Maybe this will do the trick."

He looks around again to make sure that there isn't anyone around, then he picks up the boulder and lifts it over his head.

'It sure is nice being a rook in some ways.' He thinks to himself.

He starts his run again. He keeps it at about the same pace as he had before, but now he can at least feel a little bit of a drag with the extra added weight of the boulder.

'Casual running.' Sona reminds herself with some disbelief in the statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his run and a routine of sit-ups, push-ups, punches, and kicks, he makes his way back to an outside study area. He sits at a table and pulls out a chess book and a small chess set from his bag.

Tsubaki stares in some slight shock and Sona stoically watches him as he begins reading the chess for dummies book.

"He is going to need a better book." Sona says aloud with her eyebrows furrowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Along the ride home, Sona looks over to Kenichi in earnest.

"How was your day?"

He scratches the back of his head.

"It's a bit of an adjustment. I am following okay in my new class schedule, but they are a little tough."

"If you need help, then just ask us. Sona values the education of everyone in her peerage. I am sure that she includes you in that as well." Tsubaki speaks frankly.

She looks to Sona for confirmation that she didn't overstep herself in saying what she said, and Sona gives her a nod.

"Thanks. I'm ashamed to say it, but I might need to take you up on that."

"Have you decided on the position? You wouldn't be handling everything all by yourself, but you will handle a lot of the complaints, requests and such. You will be more of a peacekeeper and a middleman for the various clubs."

He rubs his chin and ponders the offer with his eyes closed for a brief moment.

"With all of the other members of the student council that you already had, I am sure it was hard to come up with another position on the spot. Will it really be alright? I wasn't voted in or anything."

"It will be alright because I said it is alright. I am student council president for a reason. They trust my judgement and I will make sure that you don't step out of line."

'Why did that just end a shiver up my spine.' He worries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because he was requested by Serafall, he had to quickly eat up his dinner and he walked over to her wing of the mansion. She meets up with him and walks him into a pretty open room with the center completely cleared out.

"What did you need me for?" He simply asks.

She cheerfully dances around him for a moment.

"Well, I was thinking of how I could punish you and I decided to give you a little request that came my way."

"Okay?"

"Remember how I said that devils need to make contracts and answer requests by humans?"

"Yeah. I do vaguely remember most of that."

"Goody. I am glad that you remembered. Well, a summons came my way and I am handing it over to you. I wasn't originally thinking of having you go through that because of the plans I already had for you but doing this every so often isn't so bad."

"What am I supposed to do if she makes a contract with me?"

"Just contact me and I will help you through the process."

She hands him a slip of paper and he takes it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You are going to teleport to where this woman is that is summoning you."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I will set it up for you, but you will use your own power to travel. That crest on your hand is what will guide you."

He looks at the palm of his hand while Serafall does a floating leap befitting of a magical girl into the center of the room. When she gets there, she stands and begins chanting. As she chants, a blue signet appears under her, on the floor.

"Okaaaaaaaay, Keni-chan. Now it's your turn."

"Okay?"

He walks into the center of the sphere and holds out his hand.

"Now focus on your hand. Imagine your power flowing into your hand."

While his eyes are closed, he focuses just like he is instructed. As he does this, the crest on his hand begins to glow.

"Keep focusing, and you will be taken to your location."

A white glow fills the room and he disappears into the magic circle that was on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he next appears, he is inside of what looks to be a small flower shop.

There is an old Chinese woman sitting in a chair of to the side. Her hair was grey and she had a lot of wrinkles in her skin. Her hair was cut short and her face was long and thin.

"Umm. Hello?"

"Hello, young lad."

Her voice was soft and didn't have the solid tone of a younger woman.

She speaks Chinese to him. He already knew some Chinese. This is simply because of Renka's influence, but it didn't even matter. Her speaking comes as clear as fluent Japanese to him because of the ability to understand all languages.

'This is actually really cool. It's like having the universal translator from Star Trek built right into my head.'

He pulls out the slip of paper that Serafall had given him.

"Did you call for a devil."

She gives a slight nod.

"I need help taking care of my flower shop. It is getting harder and harder to take care of all of this by myself."

"But why me, a devil? Don't you have anyone working with you, or even any family?"

She gets a bit of a mixed expression on her face.

"I have had plenty of people ask me if I had a job to offer them, but I don't make enough money to hire anyone. I have no family. I enjoyed my shop so much that I never got involved with anyone or had children."

She looks around at all of the plants.

"These have been my children." Her hand gestures to the plants as she says this.

Taking in the scenery, Kenichi unconsciously begins walking around and looking at the floral surroundings.

"I can definitely tell that you treasure these plants. They are beautiful and well taken care of."

He rattles off a few names of plants that he walks by.

She smiles not only from his praise, but at knowledgeable he is on the plants.

"You give me too much credit young man. If only I was 60 years younger."

Sniffing at some of the flowers, he gently caresses some of the petals.

"This is my home away from home, here in the china district."

"Well, I have no problem helping out with these plants. I happen to enjoy taking care of plants."

"I will admit, I never thought that I would find a devil, let alone a young one, that enjoyed plants like you do."

He gives her a smile and then he scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah. I am probably the odd one out, but I find it very relaxing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After helping her tend to her plants, he places her watering pale and other instruments back where they came from.

"Thank you very much for all of your help today."

He bows to her.

"The pleasure was mine as well."

"I suppose you probably need your reward now. I have been around long enough to know that devils don't do things for nothing."

He gives a slight frown.

'I know that this is what we are supposed to do, but I kind of hate the idea of doing something like that to this nice lady.'

"You are correct. There is supposed to be some sort of compensation for our services whether it is a contract, or something else."

"That is understandable. If you are willing to continue to help and even take care of my plants when I am gone, then I will be willing to make a contract with you."

"Really?"

She nods.

"I don't exactly have anything else going for me."

He pulls out his phone and begins calling Serafall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his completely exhausting day, Kenichi crashes onto his bed with a loud fwump.

Before his mind could slip into unconsciousness, he hears a familiar beep of his phone signaling that he got a text message.

"Ugh. I wonder who that could be." He groggily states.

'There really aren't that many options as to whom it could be though.'

He picks up the phone while it is still connected to the charger and sees that he got a message from Kisara. He checks the message and finds just a simple message

{Hey.}

He almost laughs at the simple message but is brings a smile to his face.

He types back.

'Hey to you too.'

{I just wanted to see how things have been going in your new situation.}

'Thanks for checking. It's been a little rough. My initial welcome wasn't exactly warm. It seems like we settled our differences after Sona made some chocolate mousse.'

On the other side of the phone, the red-headed girl was cursing to herself over the fact that the girl he is now living with can cook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading another chapter of my fanfiction.

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 75


	8. Chapter 8: Making The Rounds

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eight

Making The Rounds

Kenichi is walking between classes during the next day of school. He is looking over a list of the current clubs.

He was currently outside and in transit from one building to another. It was an outdoor corridor.

Hearing some shouting, he decides to look up from his papers to see what the commotion was. He looks up just in time to see 3 male students running from what looks to be kendo club girls. One of the boys is wearing glasses, one of them has really shortly cut hair, and the third has brown hair and is wearing a red shirt. All three of them seem to have lecherous smiles plastered across their faces.

The Kendo club girls don't seem to be as thrilled as they are and are chasing them with their Kendo sticks.

'If Kensei was here, then he would probably be amongst that trio being chased. From the looks of it, it seems like this isn't the first time this had happened either.' Kenichi muses to himself.

Feeling like this might be something that he might end up looking into at a later time, he makes a star mark next to the Kendo club on his list.

During his musings, he also notices a girl with shaggy brown hair that is haphazardly braided down each side. Her face is accentuated with a pair of purple glasses. She is covering her mouth while snickering at the trio.

As he walks away from the beating that is about to occur, he catches the attention of the snickering girl and she gives him an analyzing gaze while she shifts her glasses. She gets a lecherous and curious grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koryo high school, during the school day.

The home economics teacher is standing at the head of the classroom with a slightly worried look on her face.

The reason why she has a nervous look on her face is because there is a certain grumpy redheaded girl in her class.

"Ummmmmmmmmm. I don't recall you being in my class, and I didn't get any notification of a student being added to this class." The teacher nervously says to Kisara.

Kisara is sitting in a stool and has her elbow propped up on the table. She was looking away until the teacher approached.

As she turned her attention to the teacher, the teacher felt like her soul was being burned through by Kisara's glare.

"I am now." Replies the fiery red-head.

"B-b-b-b-b-but there are also fees associated . ." The teacher quivers out.

"I'll pay them." Kisara says to the teacher and gives her a look.

"A-a-a-alright."

A moment later another student enters the room and approaches where Kisara is sitting. She stands there for a second before saying anything.

Kisara had an elbow propped up on the table and was leaning her head against the hand of the arm that was propped up. She pays no heed to the confused girl staring at her.

"I believe that this is my seat." The girl says to Kisara.

After a very slight turn, Kisara looks out the corner of her eye at the other student.

"So?"

The stare from Kisara makes the girl falter a little bit, but she pushes forward.

"May I please sit in my seat?"

"No." Is sharply replied.

The girl stands there another moment in contemplation.

In annoyance, Kisara fully turns in the stool and gives a devious smirk at the girl which sends an icy shiver down the girl's spine.

"Would you like to fight me for it?"

"No. No thank you. That will be fine. I will just move to another seat."

Kisara almost frowns in disappointment while the other student scurries off.

'Why the hell am I here anyways?' She questions herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Kuoh academy.

Just after classes had finished, Kenichi begins his process of introducing himself to the various clubs, starting with the karate club.

He makes his way into a secondary room that is right next to the gym. He opens the door to the room and it opens up to a small room with pads spread across the floor. There are 7 other students in the room, with one of them being a very timid looking boy. Everyone is wearing the typical white karate uniform with the exception of the club president, which is wearing a black uniform.

A very butch-looking girl approaches him. Her hair is a crew style with a little extra on top.

"Hey! Who are you? Are you looking to join the karate club?" The girl says to him in a solid tone.

Another girl speaks up.

"I think that I saw him walking around with the president."

The girl in the black uniform crosses her arms.

"So, are you interested? I wouldn't mind having some more members." She asks again.

"I am Kenichi Shirahama. I actually am a transfer student. I am not here to join though. I am part of the council and in charge of club affairs. I figured that it would be good to go around and introduce myself to all of the clubs, and I started with this one."

"Good, but a little disappointing." She replies.

"Huh?"

"Disappointing that you aren't joining." She elaborates.

"I am actually surprised that there aren't more members."

"There actually isn't that much to be surprised about. This academy was all girls until recently. There aren't all that many girls interested in martial arts at this school. Most of them are too prissy for that. Out of the ones that would have wanted to join, decided on the kendo club. So, I got the leftovers."

After mentioning the kendo club girls, he got a quick flash of them chasing those three perverts in his head.

"I even tried to advertise the club as a self defense club as well."

"That's a shame."

She nods in agreement.

'She definitely seems to be the most confident of the bunch.'

Just as he thinks that, she looks over to the other club members.

"Come on, you lot, let's show him what you're made of!" She shouts to them.

The other six members get up and begin practicing.

He could tell that four of the six seem to have some of the basic steps down for karate. Two of the students, the boy and another girl, seem to be struggling off to the side.

The club president leans over to him.

"They aren't very good, but they have come a long way. Believe it or not."

He gets a bit of a nostalgic smile on his face after hearing her say that and watching the two students. Wanting to give them a bit of encouragement, he walks over to them.

They stop training and give him a slight bow with their hands at their sides.

"Give him a bow as if you were giving me one."

The two do as instructed and put their right fists into their left palms and bow.

He does the same thing in return as it comes to him naturally.

"Do you know karate as well?" the boy asks.

Kenichi gives him a nod.

"Among other martial arts as well. Don't give up. I haven't gotten where I am now if I didn't work hard. I have always been told that I am not talented by my masters."

The two before him look at each other puzzledly and hopefully after hearing what he said.

"If you know karate then I would like to see what you're made of. It would be great to know that the person in charge of the clubs is a capable fighter. That would also mean that you would understand us on a level that other people wouldn't."

'I remember a time when I wouldn't have even thought of accepting a challenge.'

"I would rather not fight, but at least it's not like you're coming after my head."

The girl laughs at him.

"Have you actually had that happen to you?"

"You have no idea."

She blinks a couple of times in disbelief.

The other students break off and sit along the outside edges of the mats.

"Are you okay if I use a mixed style of fighting. I will try to use only karate moves but I have learned multiple martial arts and developed a style that incorporates all of them."

She raises an eyebrow.

'Is he serious? How many martial arts does he know? It doesn't matter. I want to see what he is like.'

'I better be careful. I don't know how competent she is, but I am also not normal anymore. I don't think that she is anything other than human. I would think that Sona would have told me if there were any other devils in the school other than her peerage and Rias'.'

"That is fine with me. Forcing you to fight outside of your style would hinder your ability."

As they begin their little sparring match, she quickly realizes how outmatched she really is to him and how he really is as knowledgeable as he says he is.

He defends against her attacks using not only his arms, but also his legs. The match ends with his fist an inch away from her face.

She stares at him wide-eyed as wind blows past her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koryo High School.

Kisara had just left the school in a hurry just after the last bell had rang. She is standing outside of school grounds.

She pulls out her phone and looks at the time.

'Damn. He might be gone by the time I manage to get there. I could try to run to Kuoh academy. That sounds insane. What the hell am I thinking.'

Just as she thinks that, she looks up only to see a familiar grey sedan that belongs to a certain maid that she knows.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

She quickly walks over to the car and Kozue lowers her window.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to be seen with you."

"Are you planning on going to Kuoh academy?"

Kisara crosses her arms.

"What's it to ya? Go away." She says to Kozue in an annoyed tone.

"I figured that you probably were going to go there after you had asked me how to get there. If we leave now, we have a chance of getting there before he leaves. Does he have after school activities?"

"Probably. He was part of the gardening club when he was here at this school. I don't know what he's doing there though."

"Well, get in."

'I guess there's no helping it if I want to get there.' She thinks as she grumpily gets into the back seat.'

Kozue quickly takes off as she glances at the directions she wrote down.

"Why the hell are you doing this. I didn't ask you for this and it's not like we have a great relationship." Kisara asks cynically.

Kozue gives a sigh.

"I know we don't. You have pushed me away at every try."

"My parents hired you to take care of the house that they jointly own. I don't want anything to do with them."

"I know. I don't like seeing you like this. I still want to change our relationship. I am not your enemy."

"Whatever. That still doesn't answer why you're doing this for me."

"Learn a little patience. I am getting to that."

"Hmph." Retorts Kisara.

Kozue lets out another sigh.

"I have seen a change in you recently."

"I don't know what in the world you are talking about. Have you been sniffing too many of those cleaning chemicals recently?"

"Har har har. No. It's not that. Even if you haven't noticed it, I have. I think that it is because of your boyfriend."

Kisara rolls her eyes.

"He's . . . "

"Not your boyfriend. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Kozue says as she finishes Kisara's sentence and waves her off.

The red-head crosses her arms again.

"You have seemed happy, and I want that to continue."

A slight red hue makes its way to Kisara's cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After visiting another club, Kenichi was now making his way to the Kendo club. When he gets there, he hears the sound of shinai hitting against each other.

He gives a nock on the door and it gets opened by a girl with pink hair that is being held in place by a white headband. She, along with all of the other kendo club girls, are wearing the traditional kendo uniform with a white keikogi top and black hakama bottom.

"Hello. How can we help you? Kendo practice is currently going on here. I am Katase."

"Hi. I'm Kenichi Shirahama. I am actually in charge of club affairs. I was going around introducing myself to the clubs."

The moment he says his name, Murayama (a girl with long brown hair) breaks away from her partner and marches up to him. When she gets close enough, she points her shinai at him.

He raises his hands up in defense.

"Hey! What's the deal? What did I do to you? I'm not here for a fight."

He could feel the tension in the air that is being caused by her.

"We can't trust you."

"Ummm. Why not? I am part of the student council. I am just here to introduce myself and see if there are any issues."

"You are a boy and most of the boys around here like to try to peep on us while we are changing. We are all girls here. No boys have entered the club."

'I wonder if that is by choice or because of her.' He thinks but decides not to vocalize.

"Well, what can I do to gain your trust? I would rather not have this kind of greeting when I come to check on you girls."

"I heard that you are a good fighter."

'What the hell? It hasn't even been that long since I left the karate club. Did word spread that fast?'

"So, I challenge you."

"What?"

"I am sure that you heard me. If your cause is noble, then I should be able to tell through our fight."

'At least, that is what I have heard.' She muses to herself.

"Seriously? Can't we do this without fighting?"

"Nope."

"But I haven't even trained in kendo."

"Aren't you good in a bunch of other martial arts? That's what we heard." Says Katase.

"That doesn't mean I know everything." He tries to argue.

"Then I give you 'til Friday to learn." Murayama interjects.

'You have got to be kidding me! How the hell did it end up like this?' He shouts in his head.

She nods to Katase and Katase quickly shuts the door.

"Damn." He says in a defeated tone to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what had happened, Kenichi headed for the student council room. He enters and finds Sona sitting in her chair and is on the phone.

She gives him a quick nod and he sits down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

He could see a concerned look on her face.

"So, there is a girl just outside of the gates that has been suspiciously looking into the school grounds like a thug. She has red hair, a green cap, a red shirt with the word valkiria on it, and a pair of jeans with one leg cut off." Sona repeats back to the person on the other side.

Kenichi's eyes go wide when he hears the description.

"No way, Kisara is here?" He says aloud.

His words take Sona's attention from the phone.

"Do you know who I am talking about?"

He scratches his head.

"Yeah. I think I do. There is only one person that that description fits exactly."

"Is she a friend of yours."

"Yes, she is."

"Then please take care of this right away."

'It's probably best if I do anyways. I don't know how long she will be willing to wait before she starts causing a ruckus looking for me.'

As he thinks that, a vision of her grabbing people by their collar and telling them that she would beat them up if they didn't tell her where he was flashed through his head.

He nods, quickly gets up, and rushes out the door.

Sona raises the phone back up to her ear.

"Momo, Kenichi will be handling the situation. Please keep me informed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just outside of the gates of the school, Kisara is impatiently waiting. She currently has her arms crossed and tapping her foot while she leans against the wall. She has a small paper bag in her right hand.

Upon hearing footsteps, Kisara looks over to see Kenichi standing there.

"It's about time." She says sternly.

He puts his hands on his hips.

"Well, it's not like you told me that you were coming."

She pauses a moment in thought.

'I suppose that I could have done that.'

"I guess I didn't." She says with a shrug.

He lets out a sigh.

"What brought you here anyways?"

'I've been asking myself that same question. Dammit.'

"I figured that I'd surprise you. I gotta show you some pity somehow. It's not like you've got a lot of people to talk to."

Kozue smacks her forehead from around the corner as she listens to their conversation.

Her words send him into a sulk.

"Gee, thanks." He says back in a slightly hurt tone.

"You didn't expect anything nice to come out of my mouth, did you?"

"You could have been a little nicer."

She gives him a little smirk.

"I'll think about it for next time."

She sees the look on his face and feels a very small amount of guilt with the way she said what she said to him just a moment ago.

"Don't look so glum. I brought some cookies with me. You want one?"

She has an oddly light blush on her cheeks as she says this to him.

"You brought cookies?"

"Nothing special. Are you gonna have some or not?" She says to him while opening the bag.

After opening the bag, she holds it out to him with her hand on the bottom.

He takes a whiff and peers over the bag to look inside.

'Did she make these? They smell homecooked.'

"Take one." Demands the red-head.

Quickly, he reaches his hand inside and pulls one out. It is a simple chocolate chip cookie. It is a bit burnt, but it doesn't look or smell bad.

He takes a bite of the cookie that she had made earlier.

"Did you make this?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that you baked."

"Today I did."

"A little burnt, but good."

"Are you going to complain about it or eat it."

She said that plainly to him, but she liked hearing him say that they were good, even though he did say that they were burnt.

He quickly shoves the rest of it in his mouth.

"Another?"

He nods and takes another.

In embarrassment, she looks away.

"Look. I've got to get going."

"I should probably get back inside as well." He replies.

"See ya." She says back and begins walking away.

"Hey, Kisara."

She stops and glances over her shoulder at him.

"Thanks for coming and thanks for the cookies."

After a quick wave off, she continues on again.

"Yeah." Is her simple reply.

As she walks away, a pleasant smirk makes its way across her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just after watching Kisara walk away, Kenichi was about to head back inside the school grounds when he hears something land behind him. He quickly stops and turns around.

His eyes open in surprise at the figure that has appeared before him.

"Shigure?"

She nods. She is holding something wrapped up in a cloth.

A moment of silence passes between them as she doesn't seem to say anything else.

Then a curious question comes to his mind.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Followed . . . Kisara. Knew she'd . . . come see . . . you . . . . eventually."

"We've really got to get you a phone."

It is during that moment that he remembers something. He remembers what had happened to him earlier with the kendo club president.

He looks down in defeat.

'I can't believe I am actually going to do this. I managed to avoid this the entire time I was at Ryozanpaku.'

"Shigure."

She raises an eyebrow at him at the serious tone in his voice.

"Will you train me to fight against a kendo student."

Her eyes instantly light up with delight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 8 of my fanfiction.

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 76


	9. Chapter 9: Swordplay

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nine

Swordplay

Student council office.

Kenichi is sitting across from Sona as they discuss the Kendo club. Sona is sitting at her desk staring at Kenichi with her fingers laced under her chin.

"So, you are asking me not to handle the situation even though they are completely ignoring your role as part of the student council."

He nods.

"What they are doing isn't right but forcing them won't help anything either."

"You are going to handle this their way?"

He nods again in response to her question.

"How are you going to even learn kendo by the end of the week?"

He scratches the back of his head and nervously smiles.

"More like one night."

"One night?" Sona questions in a more slightly raised tone.

'There's no way.' She also thinks.

"My master's techniques are a little extreme. But, this means that I won't be able to go home with you and have dinner."

She crosses her arms and furrows her eyebrows.

"You are going to eat, right? And, what about your homework?"

"Yes, I will eat, and I will do my homework as soon as I get home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In light of his training and time frame, He decided to go out for a light dinner and invited Shigure along. They were waiting for the food they had ordered.

A waitress comes back with some water for them while they wait. She places the glasses down in front of the two of them.

"Is there anything else I can for you?"

She tries to get an answer out of Shigure, but for some reason she seems unresponsive. But, for some reason, she has an unmoving eerie smile across her face.

The waitress looks over to Kenichi for help.

"Um. We are good for now. Thank you."

She bows her head and walks away.

'I wonder what's got her in such a happy mood. I love her smile, but it's almost kind of creepy to see her smiling so much. I wonder what in the world she is thinking.'

'I get to eat dinner with Kenichi all by myself this time. And, I get to train him afterward. Is this what they would call a date? Wait. Could I be dreaming?'

She decides to pinch herself just to make sure. Kenichi scratches his head in wonderment as he sees her do this.

'Good. This is real.' She muses.

"Ummmm. Are you alright Shigure?"

She nods vigorously up and down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating a light dinner with Shigure, they went to the warehouse to do his training. When they get there, he finds that she had already placed the typical equipment for kendo there including the bogu/armor and the shinai.

Serafall amusingly watches the two of them from a distance after making the outside word unknown to what is happening inside of the warehouse.

'She must have done that while I was finishing up at school. She must have been really eager to do this.'

"What . . do you want . . . to learn?"

She pulls out a wooden spoon from inside of her kimono.

"Shred their clothes?"

"You can shred clothes with just a wooden spoon?" Serafall asks.

Shigure nods her head up and down.

Kenichi shakes his head and smacks his face with his hand.

"I am trying not to show them that I am a pervert. Learning that would have the opposite effect."

She gives a slight frown and looks down to the floor in disappointment.

"But . . . it . . . would work." She says with a slight pout.

'It almost makes me want to say yes just to see her stop pouting, but it is kind of cute though.'

"Besides, I kind of doubt that I could learn that in one night anyways."

She taps her chin and looks up in thought.

"Maybe. . . "

He stops and just stares at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

'She isn't actually considering it, is she?'

He vigorously shakes his head back and forth.

"No, Shigure. I think that is would be best if you could just teach me some kendo."

"It would probably be easier to teach him something different to fight against someone using kendo, but perhaps he is right. For now."

She gives him a nod and gets into her master mode.

"Very well. Since we only have tonight, then I will only have time to teach you some basics and one technique that you will have to perform flawlessly."

He nods slowly in acknowledgement after taking a big gulp.

"Oooooooooooo. This looks like it is going to be fun. I think that I might have to reevaluate training practices." Serafall muses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had finished the training and Serafall had left (not before compensating Shigure for her time), Kenichi and Shigure were left alone in the warehouse. She walks over to him with wrapped cloth and holds it out to him. He grabs a hold of it and it conforms to his hands slightly.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

He sits down and places it in his lap and slowly unwraps it. When he finishes unwrapping the item a chain shirt is revealed.

"It's bulletproof."

"Wow. Thanks. Too bad I didn't have this when I fought that rogue devil."

She gives a slight frown.

"It. . . wasn't ready."

He could hear the regret in her voice. So, he stands up and gives her a hug. This is a pleasant surprise to the warrior maiden.

"It's okay, Shigure. You couldn't have known. What made you decide to give this to me anyways?"

"We . . . were planning on . . . giving you . . . . a new gi (uniform). Wanted . . . you . . . to get it . . . before I left."

"Was there a special reason for the new gi, and where are you going?"

She frowns again, and her voice gets soft. She looks pained to say what she is about to say.

"Yomi is coming. They are rivals to Ryozanpaku. They will be coming for you because you are the number one disciple."

His eyes go wide, and he goes into a slight panic from this new development.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought that I left all of that behind when I left Ryozanpaku."

She shakes her head.

"No."

"No?"

"They already know about you. They will not stop just because you not a part of Ryozanpaku anymore. They are not that kind of a group."

He leans against a pillar and slumps against it. A hefty sigh escapes his mouth.

"I'm . . . sorry . . . . Kenichi."

'This is so unfair. I can't believe that all of this ever stemmed from defeating that guy in the karate club at my other school. This could end up involving people at my new school now. Shit. How the hell am I going to explain this to Sona and Serafall? They might just kill me for good with this kind of trouble. I will just have to hope that they don't start coming to the school, and I will just have to deal with things as they come up. I guess I am stuck riding this train out. All of these problems are my fault. This is what I get for wanting to protect the people I care about?'

He shakes his head from his thoughts.

"How about we switch topics for now. Didn't you say that you are leaving? Where are you going? You always seem to mysteriously leave and then come back just as mysteriously."

"You should ask . . . Akisame. . . . . Tell him . . . . it's okay."

After saying that, she quickly gathers up the equipment.

"Thank you for doing this, Shigure. I hope that I didn't throw off your plans."

She shakes her head.

"It made me . . . happy." She says with a slight smile and a blush on her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting through the front gate, Kenichi is slowly making his way to the front door of the mansion.

He checks his cell phone and his eyes go wide at the time. It's now 1 in the morning.

'Crap I can't believe how late it is, and I still have school.'

Then he smacks his forehead.

'Oh, man. I still have homework that needed to get done.'

He continues his trek to the front doors. When he reaches the stairs, the doors burst open. The sudden outburst startles him, but he gets even more startled by who is standing in the arch of the doorway. Sona stands there with her arms crossed as is glaring at him. The maid and the butler standing behind her are equally as startled as he is. She is in her pajamas and she didn't seem to care.

'Oh crap. She looks pissed.'

He takes a big gulp.

She gives him a look over. His clothes are dirty and slightly tattered. she adjusts her glasses and a slight glare comes off of them as she adjusts them.

"Are you alright? Is your state of dress from your training or did you get into a fight?"

"It's from my training."

She then points a finger at him beratingly.

"You never said when you were going to be home. Do you realize what time it is? You could have said something. Have you eaten? You do realize that we have school? Is your homework done?"

He scratches his head.

"Sorry. I know it's really late. I ate dinner, but I am a little hungry after all that training. I . . haven't gotten my homework done yet."

"I will forgive you this time, but if this happens again, then you will receive 1000 magically enhanced spankings."

'A thousand?' He mentally pauses.

"Get inside. You will eat, and you will do your homework. You better not wake up late for school."

'Why me?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, he is walking onto the school grounds with Sona and Tsubaki. He was carrying an extra bag with him that has his karate uniform in it.

He lets out a long yawn as he walks. Sona also lets out a little bit of a yawn.

Tsubaki trails slightly behind with Kenichi. She has her usual stoic look upon her face.

"What were you thinking being out so late? You had Sona pretty worried." The tall, dark-haired girl says to him.

"I had to train and last night was my only chance. Sona was really that worried?"

She nods.

"She cares deeply for everyone in her peerage and that also includes you now."

He scratches the back of his head.

"I am supposed to be the one watching out for her, and here it feels like the opposite."

"The task that her sister put you on is not a simple one. The fact is that she is a capable person and is naturally a motherly figure – the strict kind, that is."

His shoulders slump a little bit.

'I am so tired. It is going to be a really long day.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After nearly nodding off several times during the day (which didn't happen thanks to getting a jolt from Sona when he was about to), they finally make it through the school day.

Kenichi makes his way back to the kendo club room.

He knocks on the door several times and Katase had opened the door like she did the last time. After noticing who it was that she opened the door for, she gives a glance back to Murayama. Murayama walks over to them with a cool smirk on her face.

"I see that you already decided to return only after one day. Did you come to concede? I did give you until Friday."

He shakes his head.

"I want to let you know that Sona was going to handle this situation herself . . . "

The faces of the two girls become pale as they realize their mistake.

"But I told her that I still wanted to handle this. You did give me until Friday, but I am ready now."

"It has only been one night." Chimes in Katase.

Murayama puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?"

He nods.

"Trust me, it was beaten into me."

He inwardly cries while he says that as the memories of last night come back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After changing into his uniform, he is now ready to put on the kendo armor.

"I will help you put on the Kendo bogu." Offers Katase.

He shakes his head.

"That's alright. I will put it on myself."

The declaration startles not only Katase, but Murayama as well as she gives a little pause while putting on her bogu.

"Are you sure? I thought that you didn't know kendo." The pink-haired girl asks reassuringly.

"I do now."

She watches as he begins putting on the armor with nearly perfect accuracy.

The other club members line up along the outskirts of the training area in seiza position. They stay pretty quiet as Kenichi and Murayama get ready.

After they had both put on their bogu, they stand across from each other.

'I can't lose this fight. I need to show her that I am not a threat. This is the only way that she will understand. Why can't the people I meet be able to just talk things out?'

They both bow to each other while holding the shinai at their sides. Then, they take several steps toward each other. Their shinai get shifted to the normal forward position with the bottom part of the hilt in the palm of their left hands. She squats down to the floor and he does as well.

'He really does seem to know his stuff. Did he really learn this overnight? We shall see what his technique is like.'

'I can't see any sign of him being unsure of himself. If anything, he seems as confident as an 8th dan master.' Katase muses.

A couple of the other on-lookers whisper to each other.

The both raise back up. Before she can even give her initial shout, he takes the initiative. He narrows his eyebrows and remembers what Shigure had told him.

'One of the most important things when starting the fight, is the initial shout. It is not only meant to relax the body in prep for the fight, but it also serves the purpose of showing your level of confidence. It is a ki attack.'

They take their stances with the left foot back and at a slight angel, while the right foot is forward.

"Haaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" He shouts loudly and confidently.

The shout catches Murayama off guard. When she returns the shout, it is not as powerful as his.

With extreme swiftness, he pushes off with his left foot and slides the right foot forward. He raises the shinai up above his head.

She was about to take action against him when he yells out again while making an attack.

"Meeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" He shouts and swiftly brings his shinai down on to her face mask.

The echo of the bamboo blade hitting the head gear fills up the room while everyone sits in shock. After a moment of silence, everyone claps for Kenichi.

Murayama quickly unties her face mask, takes it off and holds it to her side. Then she gives him a soft smile.

"Alright, Kenichi, you win. We will give you no more trouble. I am sorry I doubted you in the first place."

After a sigh in relief, he takes off his head gear as well.

"We got off to a bad start. You didn't seem like a bad person to me, Murayama. Let's be friends."

"Why not. I feel a lot better about you now that we have had that little match." She says to him even though she is a little put out that she didn't even really get to do anything.

They put down the armor and shake hands.

"I have to ask you something. Did you really just learn kendo overnight? You act like someone whose been doing it for years."

"Actually, I think that I got lucky."

'Of course, She would probably be berating me for even thinking something like that. She would probably say something along the lines that I didn't get lucky. That is was through my training that I was able to beat her. I still think that some of it was luck though.'

"Lucky?"

"Had you been a little quicker I would have lost. My master didn't have enough time to teach me much, so she taught me that one move and made sure that I did it swiftly and accurately. Don't get me wrong though. She drilled everything into me relentlessly."

'I might even be scarred from the experience.' He mentally adds.

"I honestly don't know any other moves other than that though." He sincerely tells her.

'She also got me to figure out how to hold back on that attack as well.'

All of the girls in the room deadpan.

After a few moments to collect herself, Kotose walks up to him.

"Luck or not, it's a shame that you can't join the club. I would like to see what you would be like with some more training."

"The prospect doesn't sound too bad. But even if I could, I don't know how my master would take to someone else training me with weapons."

The sincerity in his voice and his word choice send an odd chill down their spines after he says that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 9 of my fanfiction.

 ****New Story****

 **My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 1**

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 77


	10. Chapter 10: Shigure's Story

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

Sorry for the long wait – Finals and stuff held me up.

Next chapter will have a little more meat to it.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Ten

Shigure's Story

*Snap*

That was the sound of a perfectly good #2 pencil that was being gripped tightly break in half.

Kenichi, whom is sweating nervously, is sitting in a chair in the student council room.

'I am so glad that Sona is on the other side of the desk, but somehow I don't think that that will stop me from dying.'

He started off the conversation by telling her what happened with the kendo club. Then, he decided to tell her about Yomi/Yami.

Her facial expression was almost unreadable if it wasn't for the fact that her eyebrows were furrowed and that he has gotten a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Odd silence follows the loud snap that has seemed to have outrageously echoed throughout the entire room.

Her expression does not waver and neither does her movement. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew better, he would think that she was a statue.

She couldn't figure out what to say to him. She was happy that things went well with the kendo club, but his presence could be bringing danger to a school that she is in protection of. Her normally stable mind has been thrown into a whirlwind of chaos and mixed emotions.

The pit that was developing in his stomach grows deeper and he lets out a depressed sigh. He slowly gets up from his seat and gives her a polite bow. Then, he leaves the room without another utterance from either of them.

'It's pretty evident to me that she is pretty pissed. I don't think that is would be right for me to stay with her anymore. I am going to have to tell this to Serafall as well. Oh, man. I am certainly going to get killed again over this. I can't imagine that she is going to be very happy with me for putting her sister in danger.'

After leaving the student council room, he decides to head home early. This does not get unnoticed by some of the other council members.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting back to the mansion before everyone else, he starts packing up his stuff.

'Here I am, packing up my stuff yet again. This sucks. Just as I am starting to settle in, this happens. I have no idea where I am going to go though. Maybe I could ask Kisara if I could stay at her place a few nights while I figure things out.'

He gets through packing one of his bags and is currently packing up a box with his books when he comes to his chess book.

He gives it a small smirk. This new life was starting to become interesting, even if it has been a little rough to get used to.

Just as he is about to put the book into the box, his bedroom door flies open. His eyes go wide with slight panic and looks to see who is at the door.

Sona is standing there and she looks even angrier than she did before, but she still looks very stoic at the same time.

"What do you think you are doing?"

He looks at his stuff, and then he looks back over to her.

"Um. Packing." He replies.

"Why?"

For a brief moment, he is at a loss for words.

'She was at the student council office for the conversation we had, right?'

He decides not to voice that comment to her.

"I am packing my stuff."

"Why?"

"Because, I am leaving."

"Why?" She asks again.

"I could tell that you were quite pissed when I told you about Yomi. So, I am leaving."

She crosses her arms.

"You didn't even give me chance to process what you told me and respond properly."

"I felt a pretty violent aura in the room coming from you. I didn't think that it was wise for me to stay."

"So, you are just going to run away?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Aren't you packing your stuff?"

"Yes."

"Then you are running away."

"No."

"I fail to see your logic." She says in a slightly confused state.

"I have vowed not to run away anymore. That is the main reasoning why I got into martial arts in the first place. I don't want to run away any more. I don't want to be known as week knees. I want to protect the people that need protecting."

"So how is packing up and leaving not running away?"

"This is your school along with Rias. I am just a foreign element and people might be following me here that probably won't care who gets hurt trying to get to me. I will face them on my own, but I don't want to endanger anyone in this school, especially you and your peerage. Your sister put me here to protect you, but danger is coming because of me. I can't stay."

Hearing those words come out of his mouth brings some comfort to the King before him. Knowing that he wants to keep her and the rest of the school safe from whatever danger is possibly coming his way gives her a higher perception of the man before her.

"Did you even talk this over with my sister yet? Where are you going to go? Did you think about the consequences of going off on your own? Do you want to take the chance of becoming a rogue devil?"

He shakes his head.

"No. I haven't talked this over with you sister yet, but I am sure that she will understand. There aren't very many other choices for me right now. I will just have to figure something out."

Serafall pokes her head through the doorway.

'Oh shit. I am going to die.' He thinks to himself.

"No, your not. At least not yet." Serafall says to him.

He gulps.

He fights every instinct within him to figure out a way of fleeing, not that there really was much of a way for him to flee these two women before him.

"So, you talked to her?"

Sona shifts her glasses slightly.

"Of course I did. I called her shortly after you left and talked things over with her."

'Begrudgingly.' Sona thinks.

"Sit down, Keni-chan."

"But . . " He tries to retort.

"Sit." Demands Sona.

He abruptly sits down on his bed.

Sona grabs his desk chair and sits across from him. Tsubaki stands just outside of the doorway and listens in.

"You need to stay. We aren't kicking you out and we don't want you to leave." Serafall says to him.

"What about the people that will be coming after me?" He retorts.

Sona and Serafall shake their heads.

"You are a part of my sister's peerage and a part of the student council. You are one of us. Everyone has a past and we aren't just going to abandon you because you have people coming after you." Says Sona.

"Even if they might endanger the school?"

Sona takes a long and hard deep breath at his remark.

"Yes. Besides, if you become a rogue devil, then we might still end up having to deal with you."

'I've got a feeling that he wouldn't be easily dealt with if that did happen. I would probably have to take him out myself.' Serafall quietly thinks.

"This does not mean that there won't be consequences for whatever happens here at the school, but we will deal with things as they come up."

He nods to her stern and somewhat ominous comment.

Serafall floats up into the air.

"If they dare mess with a member of my peerage, then I will bring the hammer of justice down upon them."

"That sounds a little extreme." He says to Serafall.

Sona gives her sister a stern look.

"You might blow up the whole continent if you do something like that."

Kenichi raises his hand after scratching head as though he was still in school.

"What is it, Kenichi?" Asks Sona.

"What if they try coming to this mansion?"

"That would be a foolish mistake on their part." Sona says seriously.

Then she lightens her mood.

"Unpack your stuff and get ready for dinner."

As Sona walks out of the room, Serafall latches onto his arm and playfully looks up at him. He looks down at her with a somewhat pleasant smile.

Then, he feels a strong aura come from her, but she still has a playful smile on her face.

"Don't let anything bad happen to my dear sister. Okay?"

Despite the cheerful sound in her voice, he understood the seriousness in her comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Evening.

Kenichi ventured to Akisame's Bone clinic.

He gives a knock on the door to the clinic and walks inside.

"Hello there. It is a surprise to see you, Kenichi."

'How does he do that?'

There was no one else in the clinic except the two of them. Akisame had his back turned and was cleaning one of his tables.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone else with you. Are you here for a checkup for yourself."

Kenichi scratches his head.

"That almost doesn't sound like a bad idea, but no."

"Well, this is interesting. What can I do for you then?" The master says as he turns to Kenichi.

"I saw Shigure the other night before leaving on a journey. She said that she wouldn't be back for a few days. She wouldn't personally tell me why, but she said for me to ask you and that I should tell you that it's okay."

Akisame's eyes go slightly wide from the fact that he mentioned Shigure.

"That is very interesting. She never says anything like that. You have been seeing her outside of the dojo?"

'I wonder how much I should tell him.'

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, it was just a friendly question."

'Damn. He did that trick again.'

Kenichi waves his hands.

"It's okay, it's just been awkward since I left Ryozanpaku. Her and I have met up a couple of times. She didn't like how things ended at the dojo."

"I could tell that she didn't, she also hasn't been around as much since you left either."

"She hasn't?"

Akisame shakes his head back and forth.

"How about you let me do a check-up while we talk."

Kenichi just shrugs.

"I don't have much to offer, but I can make some tea."

"That sounds good."

The master flips his sign to closed and sets up a warming pot for tea. Kenichi takes off his shirt and it reveals the chain shirt that Shigure had given to him.

"So, Shigure gave you the chain shirt."

"Yeah, she did. She also told me about Yami."

"I see. That sounds like another conversation we should have, but you wanted to hear about Shigure right now, am I correct?"

After a brief moment of contemplation, he nods.

The jujitsu master begins checking him out as he tells his story.

"I will tell you a story of my own to explain her past."

'Of his own?'

"She was brought to Ryozanpaku. I was the one that brought her. I was also the one who killed her father."

"What?" Kenichi asks in shock.

"I was a different person back then. I knew a man named Hachirobe of the Kousaka clan. He showed me a sword that I had never seen before, and I became curious. It was extremely sharp and made exquisitely. I couldn't believe the craftsmanship. It had also been used recently to kill. I wondered why such a sword was still around and used for killing."

He was feeling Kenichi's shoulders and could tell how muscular they had become.

"So, I followed the directions where to find the man that created such a sword. I went into the mountains and came across a small child. She was cunning and skilled. She kept her distance from me and ran away whenever I got close to her."

Akisame broke away from Kenichi and made up a cup of tea for both him and Kenichi.

"I eventually made it to a small house where the man I was looking for resided. When I knocked and walked inside, I instantly got attacked. I stopped the shuriken from hitting me in the face. Instantly, The man asked me to kill him."

Kenichi listens intently as he sips the tea that Akisame had given to him.

"I thought that the request was absurd and couldn't understand why he had made such a request. I sat there and chatted with the man. He was quite the interesting person. He had created that sword that I saw, but he wasn't exactly proud of it. Yami had convinced him to make it."

'Yami?'

"He said that he had finished his last creation that evening. It turned out that the girl I had met in the mountains, was living with him. She had no name and she had learned everything that she knew from him. I told him that he shouldn't throw his life away. He could change his lifestyle and just be a father to the girl. He said that he couldn't be the father that the girl needs him to be."

Akisame stops and goes for the teapot and pours another glass.

"Really, Akisame?"

"The tea must be a certain temperature."

Kenichi sighs and eagerly waits for him to pour the tea so that he could start his story again.

"It turned out that wasn't the only reason why he asked me to kill him."

"Then what was it?" Kenichi asks.

"I found out after a chunk of a cliff almost came down and crushed the girl. He moved so swiftly and sliced it in half before falling on her. I also assisted in helping to save her. After it occurred, he coughed up some blood and said he was dying. He wanted to die as a warrior."

"I see."

"But, that still wasn't all."

"It wasn't?"

"He wanted to show the girl what happens to people that take the path that he had chosen. That was still hard for me to grasp and I refused to kill him. But, he forced my hand. After giving her his last creation, he attacked me. He attacked me so fiercely that he gave me no choice but to fight back with everything that I had, and I killed him during that attack."

He gives Kenichi a moment to take in everything that he just said, and then he continues on.

"After that, members of Yami came to take her fathers last sword, but we stopped them."

He remembers how he knotted all of the men together with their own body weight as a countermeasure.

'I can't believe Yami has even affected Shigure's life. I am starting to hear a lot about these people.'

Since then, I named her and raised her.

"So those swords she collects are all of her father's swords?"

Akisame nods.

"Perhaps she collects them because she doesn't want her father's swords being used for killing like that. But, you should ask her about that yourself."

"Thank you for telling me all of this, master Koetsugi."

"You don't need to thank me. Shigure is the one that gave the permission."

Kenichi sets down the empty cup and begins to get ready to leave. Akisame stops him after he put on his chain shirt and before he put on his regular shirt.

"What is it?" Kenichi asks.

Akisame pulls out the top part of the gi uniform.

"What is this for?"

"We were going to give it to you along with the rest of the gi we came up with. This top represents the Jujitsu and Karate martial arts you were learning. Since Shigure gave you the chain shirt, then I don't mind giving you this part."

"I don't know what else to say. Thank you, Akisame."

"You're welcome, Kenichi. You take care of yourself. I have a little bit more cleaning up to do, would you mind letting yourself out."

"Sure thing."

"I will let Shigure know that you came by."

"Thanks. I hope she finds what she is looking for and that she comes back alright. She is always coming back sore and hungry."

Akisame gets a smile across his face over the concern that Kenichi has for Shigure.

After exiting the building and shutting the door, Kenichi turns around and lets out a scream.

He turns around to find a giant muscular man standing in front of him holding a grocery bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, kid. Is that any way to greet your master?" Sakaki says to him.

'Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. . . .Wait. Did he just say master?'

Kenichi gives him a puzzled look.

"Did you just say master?"

"Of course I did. Do you need to clean your ears."

"But I got kicked out."

"I don't care about that. I didn't like how that happened. You're still my disciple."

Then he pauses.

"Unless you're ditching me." He says with an almost pout.

Kenichi scratches the back of his head.

"I would love to still have you as my master."

"That's great kid." Sakaki says while he wraps his arm around Kenichi's neck.

He gives his disciple a glare.

"So, it looks like Akisame's been holding out on me. You've been seeing him and not me. I thought that I was your favorite master."

'I don't know if I would exactly say that. Shigure has actually really been here for me, but I don't think that I should voice that out loud either.'

"It hasn't exactly been like that, but I did need to see him. What brings you here anyways?"

"Well, I saw the closed sign, but I saw that his light was still on. So, I figured that I would check it out. I didn't think that I would run into you here."

"Just don't tell the others that you saw me."

"I understand. Don't worry. I see that he gave you the gi, huh?"

"Well, the top half."

"You know, I hate the fact that I didn't get to give you something. They gave that lame excuse that it represents both mine and Akisame's martial arts. So, I am going to personalize it."

"Personalize it?"

"Yep."

After saying that, Sakaki grabs Kenichi's sleeves and rips them off.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

His master starts to walk away and into the clinic. Before he goes in, he turns and looks back to Kenichi.

"Hey, Kenichi. We need to do some more catching up, and you better be keeping up with your training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 10 of my fanfiction.

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 2

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 78


	11. Chapter 11: A Spark

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eleven

A Spark

While tending to some plants at the floral shop in the china district, Kenichi is lost in the moment. Nothing else is running through his head except tending to the plants. Currently, he is going around watering them with a watering can.

The shop owner is helping a customer that had come to the store.

Kenichi is taken out of his serene thoughts when he hears a familiar angry girl's voice.

"Where the hell is that damn shop at!"

'No way.' He thinks as he turns his head to see the one person he wasn't expecting to see.

He looks over to see a girl with jeans with one leg exposed.

"Kisara?"

She stops dead in her tracks upon hearing his voice.

'Shit! He wasn't supposed to see me right away. I wonder what gave me away?'

She turns around and waves to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

He scratches his head.

"I was going to ask you that same question. Do you usually come to the china district?"

"Mmmmmmmm, not really, but I just happen to be in the area today." She nervously replies.

'I can't tell him that I just wanted to come see him while working in the shop.'

"I didn't realize this was the shop you were referring to. How are you doing?" She asks while casually walking over to him.

"I seem to be doing as good as can be. I enjoy working here."

"How goes your new life?"

"It's had some hiccups, but it hasn't been too bad."

"It's been weird not seeing you around the school and the Shinpaku alliance base."

"It's good to at least still have you around, Kisara."

She gets a light blush on her cheeks and gives him a punch to the ribs. It barely fazed him.

"What was that for?"

"You shouldn't say things like that. You make me sound like a nice person."

He shrugs.

"Well, I think you are."

The red-head gets yet another blush.

After dealing with the customer, the old Chinese shop owner calls over to Kenichi.

"Hold on just a sec, okay?" He says to Kisara.

"Alright." The red-head replies while crossing her arms.

Kenichi walks over to shop owner and she holds out a white carnation.

"What is this for?"

"It is for your girlfriend."

He waves his back and forth.

"Oh, she isn't my. ."

She puts it in her hand.

"Come now, I've been watching you two and you sure act like a couple. Go ahead and give it to her. I will not take no for an answer."

After scratching his head in minor frustration, he caves in to her and turns back to Kisara. Then he haphazardly offers it to her.

She blinks a couple of times in dismay.

'Is he offering me flowers? Wait. Has anyone ever even given me flowers before?'

"What is this for?" She asks.

"It's for . . . being here for me."

Even though she gets a light blush, she tries to play it off and crosses her arms.

"Do I really strike you like a girl that likes flowers?"

He scratches the back of his head.

'Damn. Can't I do anything to make this girl happy.'

"I guess not." He deflatedly replies while looking down.

'That's almost cute. I guess I won't beat him up too much.'

"Since it's you, I guess I'll accept your nice gesture. Just don't go around telling people that I accepted flowers."

He happily hands her the flower and gives her a smirk.

"We can't ruin that image of yours, right?"

"That's right. Thanks Kenichi."

Along with her thanks, she gives him a one-armed hug. This leaves him slightly stunned as she walks away.

"See ya around, Kenichi." Are her parting words as she gives a half-hearted wave.

While she walks away, stares happily at the flower and holds it close.

'He's really not so bad of a guy.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after Kisara had left, a girl with pink hair catches his attention. Her hair is in twin pigtails that fall down to her mid-back. Her green eyes go nicely along with her yellow crop-top with spaghetti straps and green mini skirt.

The skinny and small-busted girl sniffs at some of the flowers.

"Mmmmmmmmmm. These smell so nice!"

"Very good choice. Those probably have the nicest smell out of all of the plants in this shop." Kenichi tells the girl."

"Is that so? I am glad that I found this place. I love plants."

"It's hard to find open spaces with vegetation. Everything around here is covered with cement and asphalt."

The girl's eyes light up upon hearing the words from another plant loving person.

"Isn't that so. Isn't that so. Japan has great soil. Unfortunately, the soil on the farm I grew up on in a rural part of china isn't that good. That's why I came here. I came here to make some money for my family."

Kenichi scratches the back of his head.

"Wow. You came all the way here to do that? Makes me feel a little selfish."

She gives him a bright smile.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting someone that appreciates flowers just as much as me. Have a good day Mr. flower shop worker. I have someplace that I have to find."

And with that, she walks away while brightly waving goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not much later on.

While working, with his back turned to the outside, Kenichi feels a sensation in his gut that he recognizes from one other time. He instantly stops what he is doing and stands straight up.

'A fallen.'

He pauses a moment before turning around. As he slowly turns his head, he finds himself staring at a woman standing in the middle of the street that is staring back at him with her violet eyes. The woman has long dark hair that goes all the way down her back. She is carrying a shopping bag.

After taking a good look at him and a small cant to the side with her head, she mutters softly.

"Kenichi?"

He gives a nod and then it dawns on him who it may be.

"Amaris?"

The black-haired girl makes an attempt at fixing her hair.

"I can't believe that I ran into you, of all people, here."

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing to her?' Wonders the disciple.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to run into you again. What brings you here to Chinatown?"

"I am on an important mission, but right now is some down time. So, I figured that I would do some shopping."

"Are you feeling better?"

She smiles at him and shows him her hands.

"Much, thanks to you."

She gets a light blush as he inspects them.

"That is good. I was really worried about you."

She gets a puzzled and surprised look on her face.

"Why were you so worried about me? You didn't know me or have any reason to be nice to me."

As she asks him about this, that whole night flashes through her head. She remembers how he helped her with even a second thought and how he carried her to Akisame's clinic.

He scratches the back of his head and laughs.

"Well, that's just how I am. I vaguely remember someone calling me stupid for doing that though."

She blushes even more in embarrassment.

"Well, it could have been a mistake to help me."

Then, she whispers in his ear.

"What if I were to turn around and kill you."

He freezes in worry.

'Is she being serious.'

"I am just kidding. Honestly, if it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead."

"The mission that you were on that night, was it handled?" He asks in slightly quieter voice.

She shakes her head sadly back and forth.

"Things got out of hand and we lost four of our own amidst something that should not have occurred at all. It was their fault in the first place, but it didn't have to end the way it did."

"I am sorry."

She puts a smile on her face to try to change the subject.

"Anyway." Abruptly interjects the fallen angel.

Kenichi gets surprised when she wraps her arms around him and gives him a tight hug. Her breasts press against his chest and he gets a little flustered from the contact.

She whispers into his ear again.

"This is thanks for everything that you did that night."

'He is such a nice guy and he's cute. I never thought that I would have met someone like him again. Maybe he won't turn out like the last person that I was with. Crap! What on earth am I thinking. I can't believe I am acting like this with a devil. I need to get out of here.'

With those thoughts, the girl lets go of him and begins to rush away.

"Bye, Kenichi. I hope to see you again soon."

Dumbfoundedly, he waves goodbye.

'What the heck was that all about?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, not too long after that.

Kenichi hears what he thinks is the sound of someone getting punched and kicked. He comes out to see what was going on only to find Renka handing a purse back to an older woman. After she was done talking to the woman, he steps out from the shop.

"Renka?"

She hears her name and recognizes the voice. She quickly turns her head and smiles at Kenichi wholeheartedly.

'Oh, crap.'

He was about to turn and run, but she jumps and latches onto him. She gives him a big hug and ends up shoving his head between her breasts.

"I am so happy to see you, Kenichi! You should know that you couldn't get away from me. I have this habit of chasing things that move." The blue-haired Chinese girls practically squeals out.

The bells attached to her hair give a jingle. She is wearing a short, green Chinese dress that has a couple of slits across her chest that reveal some of her cleavage.

"It's good to see you, too."

"I didn't think that I was going to see you. Papa came to get some medicinal herbs and talk to uncle. I asked him about you and kept avoiding the subject. He just said that we can't talk about you and that I shouldn't come looking for you at the dojo."

His lighter mood darkens, and he gets a bit of a frown.

'Something really did happen at the dojo.' The energetic girl thinks to herself.

"Please don't get mad, Kenichi. I haven't seen you in a while. Let's go find something to do. They kicked me out while they had to have a talk. I hope my papa isn't groping that waitress again."

He gives a bit of a laugh when he sees her put her hands on her hips and make an annoyed pout while talking about her lecherous father.

"There's my happy Kenichi. So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I am working here right now."

"It's okay. You go take a break with you little girlfriend. Just don't be too long."

"But, she's not my girlfr-"

He starts to protest but gets yanked away by Renka as she puts her arm through his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two martial artists, which could easily be thought of as a couple with the way Renka was hanging on him, find their way to an ice-cream shop.

'I really want to ask him about what happened, but he seems really sensitive about it. I know papa doesn't want me going to Ryozanpaku, but I can't obey him this time. I have to find out.'

They order their ice-cream and sit down on a bench for people to eat at after he pays for it. She ordered cherry ice-cream and he ordered strawberry swirl.

"So, you're working at that flower shop?"

He gives a nod.

"Yeah. It's actually rather nice. It is also very relaxing on my nerves."

'Except today for some reason. It has been a very busy day.' He thinks but not voices.

While they eat, he finds that she is still latched onto him.

"Are you going to let go of me?"

She giggles.

"Nope." She replies.

A sigh escapes his mouth between licks.

Out of nowhere, she leans up and licks his cheek. He blushes fiercely.

"What was that for?"

"You had some ice-cream on your cheek. That flavor is very good."

He lets out yet another sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After returning back to the shop, he quickly begins going back to his work. But, it doesn't take long for him to get stopped by the owner.

"Is something the matter?" He asks her.

She gets a grin on her face and then nudges him with her elbow.

"You little devil. You are quite popular with the ladies. So, which one is really your girlfriend, or are all of them?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Kenichi was in the middle of dinner with Sona and Tsubaki. They were all quietly eating when Kenichi's phone starts going off all of a sudden.

Both of the girls at the table just look up and stare at Kenichi as his phone goes off. He gives a nervous smile while pulling out his phone from his pocket. He looks down at it to see who is calling him.

'Kisara? I hope that this is important.'

"Sorry about this." He says to Sona and Tsubaki.

Sona gives him a nod.

He hits answer and holds the phone and holds it up to his ear.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

{Kenichi. I almost didn't want to tell you this, but we're getting attacked here at the alliance base.}

His eyes open wide.

"Attacked? By who? Why?"

Sona and Tsubaki instantly look at each other and begin wondering what is going on.

{It's a girl named Spark. She claims to be from Yomi and she's here looking for you. I am gonna kick her ass for ya and call you right back.}

Just as he is about to give protest and tell her to wait he hears her hang up the phone.

"Shit." Is all he says as he quickly gets up from his chair.

His chair flies over and he leaves the table without saying a word.

"What's wrong, Kenichi? Who is getting attacked?"

Sona's words fell on deaf ears as his mind doesn't even register her talking to him. He runs straight to his bedroom and puts on his gi. He puts on his karate uniform pants along with Shigure's chain shirt and the top that Akisame gave to him.

After putting on his uniform, he rushes to the front door and gets stopped when Sona stands directly in his way.

"Where are you going? You haven't said a word since you left the dinner table."

"I don't have time to talk."

The seriousness in his voice resounds through both of the girls.

"Somebody has come looking for me at an old hangout and is causing a fight. I have to protect my friend and stop this mess."

She gives him a nod and opens the front door for him and he instantly begins booking it.

Sona looks to Tsubaki.

"Something seems different about him. Let's follow him. As much as I don't want to, I will call my sister and let her know what is going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisara just got through watching Spark take out a couple more members of the Shinpaku alliance.

Spark is wearing what seems to be something like a skater's outfit. She is wearing a helmet that has a visor that conceals about half of her face. With the same color scheme, she is also wearing a tight zip-up outfit that covers almost her whole body. The only things that are exposed are her fingers and part of her jaw. Covering her elbows, lower arms, knees, and lower legs and are special pads that have bolts in a couple of strategic areas. The same goes for her shoulders.

She steps up towards the girl.

"I have no quarrel with any of you. Just give me the head of Kenichi Shirahama." Sparks demands.

"I've tried to tell you, We have no idea where Kenichi-" Takeda, a blue-haired boxer begins to say, but then he gets interrupted by Kisara.

"If you want Kenichi, then you are going to have to get through me."

'That is fine by me, but I wish they would just tell me where he is at. I'd rather not have to hurt any of them. I just need Kenichi.' Spark thinks to herself.

Kisara gets into a fighting stance.

"We are both girls. How about we get along?" Kisara says to the girl with a devious smirk.

Kisara takes a step forward and extends her leg out for a kick, but she makes no contact because Spark crouches down to avoid the attack. With a spring upward, She slides her hand up through Kisara's loose shirt and ends up splitting the front of the shirt in half when she pulls her arm.

The shirt flies open and reveals a white sports-type bra.

Kisara lets out a little yelp when her shirt flies open.

"Nobody look." Ukita, a large student who wears sunglasses and a white dress shirt, tells everyone.

After seeing Kisara's small bust, Spark taunts her by grabbing at her own small bust, pointing at Kisara, and then fake giggling.

Kisara then looks to her pretty boy-looking lieutenant, Shiratori, and shouts.

"They're not much different than mine, right? Right?"

"Yes, you're right. Yours are actually bigger." She says to Kisara in order to try to calm her.

'That Bitch! I was going to try to find out who she really is, but it doesn't matter anymore.' Madly thinks Kisara.

Siegfried, a man obsessed with music and sings while fighting, looks to Takeda.

"This is some advanced psychological warfare."

"Is that so?" Takeda replies.

Kisara begins sending furious blows at Spark. She manages to make a connecting hit at Spark's chest, but the bulk of the hit gets soaked up by her pads as she blocks with her arms. She goes to hit her while she is on the ground, but Spark rotates her whole body and acrobatically rolls out of the way. She stands back up.

'Is she wobbling? Now is the time to strike.' Thinks Kisara.

"That's not wobbling she's doing, that's the drunken fist fighting style." Siegfried points out.

The announcement was too late though. During another one of Kisara's attacks, Spark puts her right arm under Kisara's extended right leg. At the same time, she elbows Kisara's exposed ribs and then she also flips her over.

Kisara still tries to recover from the hard hit and rolls over to get back up. Upon rolling over, Spark also gets on the ground and slams her heel into Kisara's gut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've never seen a rook move this fast." Tsubaki says to Sona through panted breaths.

They are both watching Kenichi run through the streets and they are having a hard time keeping up with him. They are both flying.

"Something is going on inside of him. As a king, I can tell certain things from chess pieces. I suppose that it also helps that he is a piece from my sister's peerage."

"What are you trying to say?"

Sona shakes her head.

"I don't even understand it myself, but something is going on inside of him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After fighting against Ukita and Siegfried, Spark looks back to Kisara.

"You seem to be the only one with a link to Kenichi."

Kisara forcefully begins lifting herself off the ground.

'Damn. Maybe I should have just kept my big fat mouth shut. I didn't think that she was going to be that hard to defeat. This really sucks.'

"So, what if I am?"

Spark lifts a leg in the air and takes a fighting stance.

"I will get what I need out of you."

Kisara tries to give a defiant smirk back.

"You are going to have to try better that that." She says while taunting the skater girl between jaded breaths.

They both dart toward each other. Spark ducks down for a low blow to attack one of Kisara's legs, but Kisara strays from her usual tactic. She jumps and kicks back with her right leg. The action catches Spark off guard and ends up kicking her in her helmet. She yells out at Spark while making the kick.

The helmet gets knocked off and it reveals a young, pink-haired girl.

Spark recovers and spins around, making sparks along the concrete with the metal bolts on her outfit. She knocks Kisara over while she is trying to get back up.

She rolls over the prone red-head and intertwines with her from behind. She then locks her fingers around Kisara's jugular.

"Give me Kenichi or you will die."

Kisara grits her teeth in anger.

"We've already tried to tell you, He's not here and we have no idea where he even is." Takeda despairingly says to Spark.

"You lie. Now you will face the consequences."

'Dammit. Now what the hell am I supposed to do.' Kisara and Spark both think to themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon reaching the alliance base, Kenichi finds a sea of battered up Shinpaku members. He makes a closer examination his heightened senses and notices that there doesn't seem to be a single person that is dead.

Watching the action below is not only Spark's master/father, but Serafall, Sona and Tsubaki are also watching from the top of a nearby building. Serafall showed up at almost the exact same as her sister.

Kenichi rushes forward when he hears yelling.

'Kisara.'

He gets to an open area to find the pink-haired girl that he had met while at the shop had her hand wrapped around Kisara's throat. He hears Spark give her reply to Takeda.

"Enough!" He hollers out.

Everyone turns their heads in surprise to see him standing there.

'Isn't that the girl that liked the flowers at the shop?' Wonders Kenichi.

"I am Kenichi Shirahama. Get your hands off of her!"

"It's about time you showed up. They really must have been lying to me." She says to him while letting go of Kisara.

'Why did it have to be him, the guy from the flower shop?' Thinks spark.

After coughing a couple of times, Kisara just lies on the ground. There are finger print marks around her neck and she has bruises all over her body from fighting Spark.

'Damn. He had to come to my aide again.'

He shakes his head.

"Make no mistake. I am here to fight against you only because I found out about you. They weren't lying to you. I do not come here anymore, and I do not hang out with them anymore."

He points around to everyone except Kisara.

"I am also no longer a part of Ryuzanpaku."

He puts out his arms in a pleading motion.

"We don't have to do this. Why does it have to be like this?"

"You probably wouldn't understand. I am doing this to earn my spot in Yomi. As you may recall, I am doing this for my family back in China. It doesn't matter if we both like flowers or not. Martial arts is my way of life."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you win. This is wrong, and you have to know it. I will stop you no matter what."

"Enough talking, let's fight. I am Raichi Li." The pink-haired girls tells him while putting her helmet back on.

Just as she says that, Miu and Renka show up and see Kenichi getting ready to fight her.

'Is that really Kenichi? Is he really about to fight that girl?' Renka wonders.

'I can't believe he is really here. I didn't think that he would still show up. Who told him? What on earth am I going to say to him?' Are Miu's thoughts.

'Dammit. Of course it has to be a girl that I am going to fight. Keep your cool. I know that I can do this. I wouldn't have trained so hard just to go back now. I have to do this without killing her though.'

"You can do it, Kenichi!" Shouts Renka.

Without knowing her fighting style, he mistakes a move she makes for a fall. She partakes of this mistake and maneuvers behind him. She goes to elbow him in the back of the head and a loud smack is heard. After a moment of shock and worry from everyone watching, it is noticed that he blocked her attack by putting his hand behind his head.

She drops down and swirls around toward his front. Sparks fly everywhere while doing this, nearly blinding him. Kenichi barely manages to avoid a kick to the crotch.

Renka looks to Miu.

"I recognize that style. It can easily be confused with the drunken fist style, but that is the drunken monkey style." Says Kensei's daughter.

'Thanks to my masters always going for my crotch, I've grown accustomed to protecting it. It almost makes me sad. What is with her fighting style? I am gonna have to figure how to get around those sparks and those low blows she is trying to make.'

Just as he thinks this, she grips his legs and pulls up. This flips him onto the ground.

"It's over!" She shouts at him.

She goes to slam her fists into him for a final blow, but she gets a shock when he smacks his hands on the ground and he goes flying into the air. He flips around and lands back onto his feet. A small impacted crater is formed right where Spark is still kneeling.

'What the hell?" Thinks Spark and many other people including Miu and Renka.

They perform a near dance while exchanging attacks. Every time he tries to reach her, she weaves and bobs like she is drunk. Every attack she makes, he manages to either dodge or block while using his seikuken.

'I need to get that damn armor off of her before she makes more low attacks.'

He changes tactics and claps his hands together and jumps into the air.

Renka jumps in the air and does a fist pump.

"That's the look that papa gets when he is horny. Go get her Kenichi!"

He starts circling around her swiftly and lecherously.

"What the heck is he doing? I can't read him." Frantically says Spark.

She begins trying to lash out at him. He manages to grab ahold of her right wrist. He quickly takes his other hand grasps the metal shoulder pad of the same arm and rips it off. Then he quickly discards it.

She tries to pull away from his grip, but quickly realizes that she can't. In another attempt to free herself, she knees his side. He takes the hit and it doesn't even phase him. He pulls back with her arm and knees her in the stomach.

"Holy shit, he actually hit her." Takeda says.

'I remember Kenichi being strong and durable, but I didn't realize that it was like this.' Renka remarks to herself.

'When did he change his stance on not hitting women?' Wonders Miu.

Kenichi quickly grabs the other shoulder pad and proceed to rip that one off too. He then pivots and flips her onto the ground. Bending her knee, he tries to force her into a pinned position, but she rolls with the motion and twirls out of it. This does not go without injury. She scrapes up her bare right shoulder in the process.

'Oh, my god. He is so strong. I can't believe this.' Worries Spark.

She manages to stand back up and get into a fighting stance. Her shoulder is now bleeding.

"I did not want this to happen. I told you that I didn't want things to be like this." Reasons Kenichi.

She growls and tries to make a low kicking attack at him.

'I am glad I had that fight with Koneko.' He thinks as he just drops to his knees and into the seiza position.

He grabs the foot that was aimed for his head. Then he pivots and steps up, swinging her around like she was a doll.

"I'm sorry." He softly says to both her and the flowers.

He slams her down into a garden that he had made while he was still coming to the base. Flower petals fly up into the air and swirl around from her collision. The slam knocks the wind out of her temporarily. He takes advantage of the situation and rips the padding off of her arms and legs.

After ripping the armor off, he straddles her and hold both of her hands over her head.

"Raichi, we're done. It's over. Don't make this continue."

The startled girl concedes.

"Finish me."

"No."

Her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Why not?" She retorts

"Because I am not a killer, and neither are you."

Tears start to form in her eyes.

"How?"

"If you were a killer, then why didn't you kill any of the other Shinpaku alliance members. Everyone was only hurt and still very alive. And besides, how could someone that loves plants as much as you be a killer."

She starts crying even more. After letting go of her wrists he was about to get up, but he is stopped by the girl as she wraps her arms around him and cries into his chest.

After a moment, she lets go and they get up.

"You don't need to go back to Yomi. I am sure that there has to be something else we can do for your family."

Before she can even respond to what he is saying, there is a gust of wind as an older man lands next to them.

"That's enough!" The man says as he slaps his daughter aside.

"Raichi!" Shouts Kenichi.

The man has grey hair that is slicked back. The Chinese outfit that he is wearing has a black and red stripe doing down the front of it.

"I think that I'll take you back as a souvenir." He angrily says to Kenichi.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am of the Chishou clan, Tenmon Li. Raichi's father."

'How could a father do that to his own daughter?'

"I don't care if you are a part of Ryozanpaku or not, we will take you back to Yami with us."

Niijima tries to check his abilities and scan him with his eyes, but Tenmon is too powerful for Niijima to fully read.

"We need to run!" Niijima shouts to everyone.

Kenichi notices that Miu is checking Kisara. They are both behind him. Renka jumps to his side and takes a fighting stance.

"I'm right here with you, Kenichi." She tells him.

Air pressure seems to get thicker around Raichi's father and he stares at Kenichi and then glares at Renka.

"Don't distract me, child."

'Shit, I can't let her or the the other two behind me get hurt. I have to face him here.'

Kenichi's eyes begin to glow gold.

'I am the rook of Serafall Leviathan. I am the strongest of the pieces. I am the impenetrable fortress that stands between my enemy and that which I need to protect.'

Tenmon charges at Kenichi and Renka with the force of a hurricane.

'I will not let him hurt Kisara, Renka, or even Miu.'

As Raichi's father barrels forward, Kenichi shoves Renka back and plants himself at the last second. Renka yelps in surprise and watches as the martial arts master unleashes his fury on Kenichi instead of her.

"Kenichi!"

Kisara hears Renka's scream and also notices Kenichi take blow after blow from Tenmon.

Kenichi desperately tries to block the strikes but fails to block most of them.

The flurry of wind stops, and Kenichi is standing there, but slumped over. Smoke rises from all over his body.

"Is he dead?" Siegfried asks aloud.

"Hmph." Grunts the master.

"That really hurt." Mutters Kenichi.

'My whole body hurts. There is no way that I can take another attack like that. At least they didn't get hurt.'

Everyone stares at him in surprise.

Before Tenmon could take a step towards Kenichi, there is a sharp breeze and Kensei appears between the two.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from Li Tenmon of the Chishou clan."

"And who are you?"

"I won't let you get another hit in. I'm Ma Kensei, Chinese kenpo master."

"Let's go." Tenmon shouts at Kensei.

He sends attack after attack at Kensei, but he parry's every single blow. When he sees an opening, the kenpo master takes a strike at Raichi's father. He catches the attack, but it still blows him back a dozen feet.

"Please don't kill my father."

"Stay out of this, my daughter. Besides, he doesn't have the intent of a killer."

"So, you noticed." Kensei says to him.

"You held back on that punch, didn't you?"

"You also held back. Even though Kenichi faired much better than I ever would have expected considering he took that head on, you pulled back on the intensity of your attack when you thought those girls were going to get hit by your attack."

"I did. They reminded me of my own daughter and the fact that he was willing to stand there so that they were ok also moved me. We will call a truce for now."

"That works well for me." Replies Kensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsubaki stands there in awe while Sona's glasses barely stay on her face. Her jaw is partially open in shock.

Serafall jumps all around her in circles, praising her rook.

"That was a really intense moment. I thought that I was going to have to jump in. My Kenichi is really awesome!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the other master and his daughter leave, Renka walks up to Kenichi. Kensei watches from the distance.

"What brought you here Renka?"

"I went to Ryozanpaku to see for myself how things were. Miu was really hard to talk to. Then, while I was trying to talk with her, her phone went off and we both ended up here. I wasn't expecting papa to come too."

"Neither was I." Kenichi replies.

Kensei finally walks up to the two of them. He gives Kenichi a sorrowful look.

"Thank you for protecting Renka. That really means a lot to me."

Kenichi shakes his head.

"That's who I am. I haven't changed."

"You have a little. Fighting girls and all. But yes, you are still the same Kenichi."

Miu looks to the side with a lot of mixed and conflicted feelings.

"What happened, papa?"

"Kenichi is the only one that can tell you that."

"Perhaps I can tell you another time. Right now, I have other things to worry about. I am really happy that you are safe though."

As he says that to Renka, he walks over to Kisara, whom is still on the ground with Shiratori by her side.

"Hey there. What took you soo long?"

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"I would have made it without you, you know. I had her right where I wanted her."

"Sure you did, Kisara. I should get you to a doctor."

"No. I just want to go home."

"I'll give you a lift."

"I'm not in a very good position to argue, but what about the others?"

He shrugs. And then he achily picks her up and walks away with her.

"Where have you been training, Kenichi. That was intense." Takeda asks.

"I can't tell you. Just leave it be. Take care, Takeda."

Miu finally lifts her head up to say something to Kenichi, but he was out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 11 of my fanfiction.

 ****New story****

 **My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 1**

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 2

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	12. Chapter 12: A Friendly Game Of Chess

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

I am sooooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I am trying to get back on track with my usual habits.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twelve

A Friendly Game Of Chess

Kenichi flew to Kisara's home after leaving the alliance base with her. They land on her balcony and he gently sets her down. She pulls out a key to unlock the sliding door while trying to hold her shirt closed from it being ripped during her battle. After opening the door, she steps half way in and leans against the woodworking. Then she looks over to Kenichi as he retracts his wings.

"I'll have to admit, even though that was a little scary, that flight home was kind of fun."

He scratches the back of his head nervously.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it. Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" He asks.

"I told you already. I am going to be fine. I was going to get her. But I guess you deserve some thanks."

'She's going to thank me?' He wonders.

Just as he thinks that, they hear the door handle to her room turn. As a reaction to that, she gives him a big shove and he falls over the balcony.

'Why me?' He thinks as goes crashing onto the ground with a loud thump. The landing reminds him of how much of a long evening he's had.

Kisara's door and Kozue stands there and stares at Kisara's state of dress.

"Oh, dear! Miss Kisara, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Jeez, Kozue. Tone it down. I'm fine. I just got into a bit of a fight. Everything is fine now. So, just leave me alone."

Kozue crosses her arms.

"And where was that boyfriend of yours?"

Kisara gets an annoyed look on her face.

"He's not my boyfriend, but he did come and help me. Oh! Why the hell am I telling you this. Get out!" Kisara shouts.

She shoves Kozue out her door with some minor protest from the maid as she was going to try to probe more.

After slamming the door, a thought crosses the former 8th fist's head.

'Oh, shit. I threw him off the balcony.'

She smacks her forehead and then quickly goes back out to her balcony holding her shirt closed again.

"Kenichi?" She whispers out.

"Yeah?" He replies.

As she looks over her balcony, she sees him lying on the ground.

"What are you doing lying on the ground?" she asks.

He lets out a sigh.

'Did she really just ask me that?'

"Never mind. Just get going before somebody sees you."

'Really?' He thinks.

He lets out another sigh and then gets himself up off the ground. Slowly, he turns to walk away.

"Hey, Kenichi?"

He turns his head back to her.

"Thanks." She says.

Then she casually walks back inside of her room.

Even though she doesn't see it, he gets a small smile across his face.

'I know that this power didn't come naturally, but I'm glad I got it if it means I can protect the people I care for.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making the trek back to Sona's place, a couple of maids let him in. As he walks in, one of them looks at him and speaks after bowing.

"Welcome home. Miss Sitri and Miss Leviathan are patiently waiting for you in the dining room."

He gets a puzzled look on his face.

'Am I in trouble, or do they want an explanation?' He wonders as he walks to the dining room.

He is greeted with the sight of the outrageous table again with Sona, Tsubaki, and Serafall at the head. Serafall is at the head, while Sona and then Tsubaki to her right. A maid pulls out a chair for him to her left.

Serafall greets him with a smile.

"Welcome back, Keni-chan!" She says in her usual energetic voice.

He comes over and heavily sits in the chair.

'It feels good to sit.' He thinks.

"I am so proud of you. You made quite the performance out there." Announces the maou.

Then she remembers something.

"Oh, shoot. I wasn't supposed to announce that right off the bat." She mumbles.

She shrugs.

'Oh well.' She thinks.

"You saw all of that?" Asks Kenichi.

Tsubaki sits quietly while Sona replies after shifting her glasses.

"Yes, we did. I called my sister right after you left."

'He is making me call her a little more often than I'd like.' Thinks Sona.

He lets out another sigh.

"Sorry for leaving like that."

"It's all right, Kenichi. We just wanted to hear more about it and had a few questions. That's all."

He gives them a nod.

"That was the old hangout of mine. The pink-haired girl was a part of the group that I told you about that might come after me."

"Yomi?" Questions Sona.

He nods.

'Why does that sound familiar to me?' Wonders Serafall.

"The one who called me was Kisara."

"Isn't that the girl who showed up at the school?"

Along with a nervous smile, he scratches the back of his head.

"That was also the girl that you died for while saving her from that rogue devil, the night that I turned you into a devil." Adds Serafall.

Sona and Tsubaki give a quick look to each other after hearing that remark for the first time.

"Yeah. She called and told me that she was going to fight the pink-haired girl, Spark."

"So, you went there to save the damsel in distress?" Serafall asks while giving a little giggle.

He laughs.

'I don't think that she would take very kindly if she knew she was being called a damsel.' He muses.

'This is the same girl that I called a thug, right.' Muses Sona.

"I don't know about a damsel in distress, but I didn't want anyone dealing with my problems."

"With the way that they treated you, except for the red-head, why did it matter?" Asks Serafall.

He crosses his arms.

"You probably know the answer to that already." He probes at Serafall.

She gives a bright smile.

"Like I said, it was because of me that she was there. It wouldn't be right if they got hurt because of someone coming after me. As it was, a lot of them did get hurt. And, they were my friends."

"Not friends enough if you ask me, but I respect what you did though." Serafall tells him.

He shrugs.

"You changed your tactics in the middle of the fight with Spark. Why?" asks Sona.

"Well, you didn't see it, but I've gone through a lot of training to actually fight against girls."

'Tsubasa did tell me about her fight with him.' Sona thinks to herself.

Serafall leans over to her sister.

"He really did go through a lot to break his stance about fighting girls. Luckily, He had someone there to help him through it."

He shutters at the memory.

"I didn't want that training to go to waste and dishonor one of my masters. I also didn't want to kill her though. So, I still fought her, but only to disable her. It's not like she was a killer either. She acted like it, but she didn't kill anybody else that she had fought there. So, I took the hits so that I could get to the guards that she was wearing and rip them off."

Serafall cutely points a finger at him.

"You just wanted to get her clothes off, didn't you?" She asks.

Sona stares at her sister for asking such a question while Tsubaki raises an eyebrow.

Kenichi's face turns bright red and shakes his head back and forth.

Serafalls giggles.

"Moving on, what was with those other men that jumped in? What made you shove that other out of the way?" Sona asks while interjecting.

"You mean the one with the huge boobs?" Serafall adds.

Sona's eye twitches.

He lets out a sigh.

"You must mean Renka."

'So, he admits it.' The maou thinks proudly.

"She is a friend of mine as well. I wasn't expecting to see her, or her father there. I knew that Sparks father was a master and I didn't want any of those girls getting hurt, Even Miu."

"So that girl in the purple outfit was the one that broke your heart." Serafall says with some slight disdain.

He nods.

Sona and Tsubaki take note of this.

'I am learning quite a bit about him in just this one conversation.' Sona thinks to herself.

"I took quite a pounding from him. I don't know how much more I would have been able to take from him."

"I thought that kind of fighting from normal humans only existed in the movies. I have never seen a human fight like that. Are you sure he was a human?"

'I have seen people like him fight before. This is where my sister and I differ. She might be really smart, but I have the experience.' Thinks Serafall.

Kenichi chuckles.

"Yes, he was. All of my masters are like that as well."

"One final question before I let you get some rest."

"What is it, Sona?" He asks politely.

"Are you done with all of this Yomi/Yami business?"

He shakes his head.

"You must have missed it when Li Tenmon said that they are coming for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Kenichi and Tsubaki were in a training room with reinforced walls.

"Your magical ability is determined through you alone."

"What do you mean, Tsubaki?" Asks Kenichi.

"Your ability is not only your raw magical aptitude and power, but also through your will. You can only manifest it if you concentrate enough, but It is controlled through your will. You decide how to manifest it and use it. Your emotions and desires play a huge part. There are standard spells that many seem to be able to use or be trained to use. But, there are also many families and individuals who use custom spells that suit their needs."

He nods to her as he tries to take in this information.

"How do I know how much I've got?"

"It is something we will have to just slowly figure out, but you have to have some aptitude for it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to go through the summoning circle so easily."

"That's good, I guess."

"Why don't we try having you at least manifest the energy. In time we could teach you how to manifest a shield like this."

After saying that, she puts out her hands and a blue circle appears in front of her."

"Woah. That's pretty cool. How do I do something like that?"

'Hopefully I can. My masters told me how I never did have talent.'

He inwardly sighs from those thoughts.

"Imagine the energy in your body." Tsubaki tells him.

'Maybe that's something like ki.'

He does as she says.

"Take that energy and make it flow into your hands. If you can perceive it, then you can make it happen."

Listening to her instructions, he attempts to do as she says. Repeats the word focus in his head over and over and over again.

He closes his eyes and he clenches his hands closed into fists. Then he holds both of them in front of himself.

Two blue circles appear in front of his fists. They are barely as large as his fists themselves. Tsubaki quirks an eyebrow.

'This is an interesting development, I've never seen it like this before. I can't imagine how a protective circle could be that useful though.' Thinks the bespectacled girl.

She's taken out of her thoughts as she sees the circles fluctuate.

"Kenichi. Stop."

The circles fade away as he takes his focus off of what he was doing.

"What's the matter?"

"You were moving a little too fast there. It's good, but you need more control. Without control, then your spells could go wild and could cause more damage than good."

Just as she gives him that warning, his phone starts ringing.

"Sorry, Tsubaki."

She gives him a nod and he answers the phone.

"Hello?"

{Hello, Kenichi.}

"Master Akisame? Is something wrong?"

{Nothing wrong, per se, but I have someone here at my clinic that is oddly asking for you.}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the clinic, a short while later.

Kenichi goes into a spare clinic room that he was directed to. He sees a curtain closed.

He takes a gulp.

"Hello?" He says aloud as he shuts the door behind him.

"Kenichi?" Comes Shigure's voice.

"Is it okay to come in?"

"Come." She simply replies.

He could tell that she must be tired from the way her voice sounded.

He slides open the curtain and sees her lying on the padded clinic table with just a simple robe on. Her clothes were cast off to the side on a chair. And her sword leaning against the wall within arm's reach. She lies there motionless. One of her legs pokes out from the robe and is exposed to Kenichi. She gives him a tired look.

He takes note that there doesn't seem to be anything else around her.

'No extra sword. Did she not find what she was looking for?' Ponders the Disciple.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Just . . . Tired."

He inwardly sighs in relief.

"Sit." She adds.

"Um. Okay."

He goes to sit down in one of the chairs.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"But you said to sit."

"Yes."

He sighs.

"Here." She reiterates while patting at the table.

"Okay?"

He nervously walks over and sits on the edge of the table by her side. She curls up against him while on her side and wraps an arm around his stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay? Akisame said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes."

"Was there something in particular?"

"Because." She simply states.

Another sigh escapes his mouth.

'I don't understand at all, but it would probably hurt my brain to try to figure this out.' He thinks while he just sits there upon his master's whim.

"No luck?" He boldly, but softly asks.

"No." She softly replies as she thinks about how her whole trip was wasted on a sword that wasn't her father's.

'At least I got to come back and see Kenichi.' She muses while tightening her grip around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon.

Kenichi was in his room looking over his chess set and playing against himself when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come on in!" He announces.

The door opens up to Tsubaki.

"You called for me?"

He scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah. Sorry to bother you."

She shakes her head.

"No worries. What's the matter, Kenichi?"

"I'm having a bit of a rough time with this whole chess thing. I think that I am slowly getting the hang of it, but I am having some issues. I don't want to lose any of my pieces."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. No king wants to lose any of their pieces. It is usually inevitable though."

"I know. I know. It's just hard. I've been trying to grasp some of the strategies in this book that Sona gave me, but it's still a bit hard."

He holds up a book that has a title that reads 'Playing chess like a devil'.

"Perhaps you should also try looking at it from a perspective that you might understand."

"Like what?"

She ponders for a moment and then looks back to him after adjusting her glasses.

"You had a lot of martial arts friends, correct?"

He nods.

"Maybe try picturing them as the chess pieces."

He rubs his chin and staring at the chess board while he ponders on what she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Sona was passing by his door and notices him playing chess. She stops and clears her throat to get his attention.

Slightly startled, he quickly looks up to see Sona in his doorway.

"Oh. Hey, Sona. Did you need something?"

"I saw that you were playing chess. I heard that you were doing this earlier. Have you been at this all day?"

He laughs a little.

"It's true that I was doing this earlier, but I didn't do it all day. I took a break and did some training when my brain was starting to hurt."

'He did training as a break? Tsubaki told me in passing that he was working on his chess skills.'

"Would you like to have a friendly match with me? You can learn more from playing chess against someone else."

"I don't think that I would be good enough to beat someone like you, but I don't see why not. Come on in."

She nods, and then dismisses the maids that were walking with her.

He resets the board.

She takes a seat at the side of his desk. She lets him take the first move.

He begins imagining the chess pieces as his old friends like Takeda, Thor, Siegfried, and some of the others. This also included Renka and Kisara as well.

He takes a pawn and moves it up two spaces, and then she moves one of her own pieces.

'Come on Ukita.' He thinks as he moves the pawn.

As they start to go back and forth, she finds herself having to take longer than usual. Her brow slightly furrows.

'How is this happening? I can plot out many moves ahead, but he seems to be making such odd moves that I can figure out his strategy.'

His attention is solely focused on the game and he doesn't seem to notice Sona's expressions.

Tsubaki was walking down the hallway looking for Sona. That's when she notices the two of them playing out the corner of her eye as she begins passing Kenichi's room. She stops and watches from the doorway. Then she notices Sona's expression.

'Is that frustration?' Tsubaki thinks to herself.

Time progresses, and the odds turn less and less favorable as Kenichi takes out some of her pieces.

'This can't be happening.' Both of the glasses wearing girls think.

He makes move after move that throws Sona off. Her expression slowly changes into that of panic and desperation.

'I don't understand. I started out light-hearted, but now I've been taking this seriously, and I'm still losing?' Worries Sona.

After a little more time, he makes one last move and then scratches the back of his head. Sona is visibly sweating.

"That's checkmate, I think." He announces.

She looks at the board and futilely looks for a way out, and then she gulps.

Tsubaki is looking from the doorway with her jaw dropped in awe.

'No way.' Thinks the queen.

"You win, Kenichi. Good job."

He chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

"That had to have been beginner's luck. There is no way that I could win against someone like you. I'm sure that if we played again, that I would surely lose."

Then, he finally looks up at her. And notices that she seems under the weather.

Her face is fully flushed.

"Hey! Are you feeling okay? You seem under the weather."

"Yes. That's it. I'm not feeling well." She replies as she tries to regain her composure.

She abruptly stands up.

"Thank you for the match. Have a good night, Kenichi." She says while walking out the door.

She swiftly passes by Tsubaki as she stood out of the way. Rushing up next to her as she walks, Tsubaki was about to open her mouth to say something to her king.

"I don't want to hear it." Sona coldly says.

She knew that Tsubaki was going to say something about the match.

"But . . "

Sona stops and glares at Tsubaki. Her face was fully flushed.

They remember how she threw off an engagement because the guy couldn't beat her in a game of chess.

"Please do not speak of this with anybody."

Knowing that it would be unwise to argue with Sona right now, Tsubaki vigorously nods her head up and down.

'Did Tsubaki's advice help me out?' Kenichi ponders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 12 of my fanfiction.

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 2

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 3

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	13. Chapter 13: My Familiar

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirteen

My Familiar

After School.

Kenichi is currently standing on the opposite side of Sona's table in the student council room.

"Are you okay, Sona?" He asks her caringly.

She looks up at him with slightly rosy cheeks.

"Why do you ask?"

Just as she asks that, Tsubaki opens the door and casually walks into the room.

"Well, yesterday you said that you weren't feeling well, and you have seemed distracted today."

As he says this to her, he casually walks around the table and approaches her. He gets pretty close and begins raising one of his hands.

Both of the girls get slightly startled.

"Kenichi . . . what . . . are . . . you . ." Sona mumbles out.

Her sentence stops as Kenichi places a hand on her forehead. He looks up as he gets a feel for her temperature. Her face flushes slightly more.

He nods and looks back at her. Then he waves a finger at her beratingly.

"I know that you have a lot on your plate, but you need time to relax a little. If you're not feeling well, then you should rest. You seem a little warm. Everyone is here to help you."

She lets out a small sigh and adjusts her glasses as she tries to calm her racing heart.

"Thank you for your concern, Kenichi. I will be fine."

"I just want to make sure. I know I was put here to watch over you because of your sister, but I don't want anything happening to you either."

His words give her another slight surprise, but she keeps her stoic mask on.

"I will take that into consideration. I have something for you to do."

"What is that?"

"It's nothing much, but I would like you to check on the Karate club and report back to me. You will understand when you get there."

"Sure thing. You can count on me."

As he turns and walks away, the corner of Sona's mouth curls up slightly. Tsubaki notices this and takes note.

"Tsubaki, have you finished researching that Kisara girl yet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting past the gym, he gets to the small room being used for the karate club. He opens the door and his eyes go wide in astonishment at what he sees before him.

He isn't just greeted with the sight of the karate members practicing, but he sees the entire kendo team in there cleaning.

The karate club president breaks away as soon as she sees him. She walks up to him with a smirk.

"Hey there, Kenichi." She states while wrapping her arm around his shoulders from the side.

She pulls him rather close.

"This is a lot of help to us, and I hear it is all thanks to you."

He gives her a puzzled look.

"Huh?"

Just as he is wondering why and how this is all because of him, Murayama gathers the attention of the whole kendo team and they all bow to him. When she lifts her head back up, she walks a little closer to him. The karate club president lets go of him.

"I am terribly sorry for what I did to you, Mr. Shirahama. I took my frustration out on you after having all kinds of trouble with perverts here at the school trying to peep on us."

He inwardly sighs.

'Kenichi would be just fine.' He thinks.

"But, how did that lead to this?"  
She sweat drops as she remembers her encounter with Sona.

"Well, you see, Miss Shitori wasn't very happy when she found out about what we did to you. You handled it my way even though we . . . I was completely rude to you, despite you being appointed by her. So, she added this on as our punishment. My entire club is here to clean the place up for the karate club."

'So, this is what she meant when she said that I would understand when I get here.' Kenichi muses.

"You know, if you are having problems, you can always come to me. That's what I am here for. I already noticed that you were having problems. I saw you and some of the others chasing some boys. I assume those are some of the peepers?"

"Probably."

"Hey, Kenichi!"

Murayama and him both look to where the voice came from. It was the karate club president, and she was standing in the center of all the pads.

"Ready for another match with me? I'm gonna keep testing you." The butch girl adds.

He sighs, but gives her a little smirk.

"Alright."

Everyone, including the kendo team, gathers around to watch as he fights her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

Sona, Kenichi, and the rest of her peerage are standing in front of a set of double doors. She knocks on them a few times.

"Yeah." Comes a female's voice from the other side.

'So, I finally get to meet Rias' peerage, and this also means that the last club I have to meet is taken off my list.' Kenichi thinks to himself.

Momo and Reya open the doors for Sona and everyone slowly file into the room behind Sona. The room is just at elegant looking as the student council room. Along the wall, wrapped around the doors, is a set of book cases with glass doors. The center of the room has a carpet in the center of it that is as big as some people's entire living room. On it are two green couches with fancy wood trim all around it, and a coffee table between. There are a couple of large stands with candles lit. In the back of the room is an extremely large desk.

'What is with everyone having huge desks and tables?' Kenichi wonders.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sona says politely to the other group of students.

A blond-haired girl and a guy with black scraggly hair talk amongst themselves briefly.

'Why does he seem so familiar?' Kenichi wonders.

Standing before Sona is a very busty red-head with long hair, and someone slightly bustier, but with long black hair is next to her. Near the couch, it a blond-haired boy.

Koneko is standing next to the blond-haired girl and she gives Kenichi a nod.

"Hello Sona. What can I do for you?" Rias, the red headed girl asks in kind.

Sona shakes her head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants."

"Hold on, how does she know about that?" Issei, the scraggly-haired boy, asks.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri, and she is not just the student council president. She is the next head of the house of Sitri. A big devil family." The long dark-haired girl explains to him.

"Are you saying that there are other devils at our school?" He asks.

"Rias, I'm hurt to find out that you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us. But I suppose that if you don't trust him with inside info, then he must not be worth much to you, huh?" Saji snarkly remarks.

'What a dick. That kind of rude to say to another head of a house, if I understand correctly.' Kenichi thinks.

Sona closes her eyes as she speaks.

"It is considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of other households, Saji. It's only natural that Rias held this back."

Saji's face gets a slightly startled expression on it as he is taken off of his high horse by Sona.

Issei makes a minor comment about remembering Saji and how he was voted into the council.

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona states while motioning to him.

Rias motions to Issei.

"This is my pawn, Issei Hyoudou."

Then Rias motions to the blond-haired girl.

"And my bishop, Asia Argento."

"Woah. So you're a pawn too, dude? That totally makes us twinsies." Issei says to Saji.

Saji gets a snotty look on his face and retorts back to Issei.

"Heh. Can it d-bag. You and your gaggle of slutty-sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as the distinguished devils as the Sitris."

Issei gets a surprised but pissed off look on his face after hearing Saji say that.

"You take that back!" Shouts Issei.

Saji smirks.

"Aw, he's mad. Not even gay prince charming over there could protect you from me. I took up 4 pawns."

'I've heard enough of this guy's insults.' Thinks Kenichi.

"Knock it off, Saji. They don't deserve those kind of comments. They deserve respect too."

Saji turns to Kenichi and glares at him.

"Shut up, Kenichi. It's not like anyone wants you around."

Tsubaki fixes her glasses and closes her eyes at the same time.

'Saji's going to get it now. That was respectful of Kenichi.' Tsubaki muses.

Tsubasa and Koneko glare at Saji. The other members of Rias' peerage question why he said that to Kenichi.

Sona slowly fixes her glasses and turns to Saji.

"That's enough out of you Saji. And, for your information, Issei took up 8 pieces. It's always better to check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself."

Even though he was surprised about hearing how Issei used up 8 pieces, he turns pale from the seriousness in Sona's voice and facial expression.

Sona turns back to Rias.

"My apologies. He's young. I hope you can forgive his youthful naivety. Newbies don't always appreciate the finer points of civility."

After saying that, Sona gives one more sideways glance at Saji. He decides to calm down for a brief moment.

Rias gives a look to Kenichi.

"And who may I ask is this?"

She already knew from a conversation with Sona, but she said it like this for the rest of her peerage.

"This is Kenichi Shirahama. He is a rook from my sister's peerage."

He gives a slight bow to Rias and she gives him a nod back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kenichi."

"Thanks. I've been wanting to come here because of my position, but Sona wanted to make my introduction a little more formal."

It dawns on him where he had seen Issei before.

"I met Koneko before, and I have technically seen Issei before. We might have to have a talk about him at some point though."

Rias cants her head to the side.

"Oh?"

Kenichi scratches the back of his head nervously.

"I am not sure how to bring this up, but the kendo club girls are complaining about 3 perverts that keep trying to peep on them. I saw him and 2 others running away from them while they were chasing them down with their shinai."

Rias sighs and covers her face.

Issei hears this but ends up ignoring it while he ends up bantering back and forth Saji again. Issei gets between him and Asia and they end up calling each other more names.

"How embarrassing." States Rias.

"I know. Isn't it?" Adds Sona.

Saji and Issei banter about getting familiars.

'Familiars? I wonder if I am going to get one of those. I've always though it would be cool to have one.' Kenichi wonders.

"Oh, is that your plan, Rias?"

"Yes. I was thinking of going next week, actually."

Raising a hand to her chin, Sona gets deep in thought.

"Well that's a bit of a problem for us as he only takes people only once a month." The dark-haired king says.

"If that's the case, then why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort this out?" Offers Rias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently, A tennis match is going on between Sona/Tsubaki and Rias/Akeno on the school tennis court. Rias is wearing a light purple athletic outfit that has a black and dark purple trim around the neck. Akeno is wearing a light yellow collared top with a bright yellow skirt. The Sitri team is also wearing collared tops but they are white. Sona is wearing a light purple skirt and Tsubaki is wearing a green skirt.

Many of the other students are gathered around and watching the game. Most of the men are glued to the fence and watching them very closely while cheering for their favorite student(s).

Kenichi finds himself standing next to Koneko and Kiba, the blond-haired boy. On his other side is Tsubasa.

"This is getting a little out of hand." Koneko dully states.

Then she looks at Kenichi.

"Why aren't you glued to the fence like the rest of them? Not interested in girls?" She asks pokingly.

This gains the attention of Tsubasa, whom listens intently.

Crossing his arms, Kenichi blushes and tries not to look at any of them.

"It's not that I am not interested in girls. I am a boy with raging hormones after all. I refuse to act like Issei and his friends."

'As long as nobody tries to grope Sona, or any of them for that matter, then there won't be any problems.' He muses.

Kiba nods.

"Fair enough. And respectable."

Tsubasa smiles and nods in agreement. Then she looks at him.

"You know, that was rather rude of Saji to say that to you. I don't mind you being around. It's nice to have someone else around with some fighting experience."

"Yeah. You're not bad, and you stuck up for us." Says the short white-haired girl.

Kenichi scratches his temple

"Thanks. I think."

"That's a compliment coming from her." Kiba says to Kenichi.

Koneko elbows him in the gut and he hunches over from the hit.

Just after that, they take notice that Sona, and then Rias start using magic to enhance their attacks.

"Hey, we did agree to no magic, didn't we?" Asks Kiba while smiling.

"Yeah, but that doesn't seem to be stopping them." Replies Koneko.

Kenichi shakes his head.

'I will have to poke a little fun at Sona later for this. She is so serious and by the book, but she was the first one to break the rules. Kind of cute to see that she has that kind of a side to her.' Muses the disciple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Along the ride home.

"Since it ended in a draw. . . " Sona begins to say.

'It wasn't really a draw. It was more like that they weren't able to go on because their tennis rackets got demolished.' Kenichi muses to himself.

"We are going to have a dodgeball match in the gym tomorrow night. Sorry Kenichi. You won't be allowed to participate because my team already has more members than Rias'."

He shrugs and holds his hands up.

"That's all right. I'm not really a part of your team. I will cheer you on from the sidelines though. You two played really hard today. That was pretty intense. But I must say, I was mildly amused that you were the first one to break the rules. Miss all work and no play Sona."

Sona blushes in embarrassment and from his compliment.

Tsubaki holds back a laugh as this situation amuses her. Instead, she just smiles as she looks at Sona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, in Kenichi's room.

Kenichi was sitting on his bed along with Serafall.

"It's a shame that my sister lost to Rias, but fair is fair. I did put in a request though."

"A request for what?"

"For you to go get your familiar. Silly."

"That's great, but how do I do that?"

"Well, we will have to go to a special magical forest where all of the familiars are."

She emphasizes the word magical by waving her wand around in a big circle.

"You will meet with the familiar master."

"The familiar master?"

She nods while smiling at him.

"We had to wait a while since we did have to wait for Rias' team to get theirs. It's a little more dangerous because of the time we are going, but it will be okay since I am going with you."

"More dangerous?" He worriedly asks while taking a big gulp.

She nods.

"Not all of the animals in the forest are super friendly." She says while she begins making the transport circle.

A red crest appears on the floor.

'Oh man. What did I get myself into?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello mate. And not a minute too late."

This is said by a man that is standing in a tree. He is wearing a navy baseball cap that is backwards. Some of his red hair sticks out from the front of the cap. He is also wearing purple cargo shorts and a white tank top. A brown backpack is adorned on his back. His hands have fingerless gloves on them.

"That's Toji." Serafall whispers to him.

Then she looks up at him and gives him a big wave hello.

"If you want to find a familiar then we must not delay. The later it gets you might not want to stay."

He jumps down to the ground.

"You should follow my stride because tonight I am going to be your guide. You're lucky the full moon is still out to shine so that you can decide which creature you will pine."

'Is he really going to rhyme the entire time?'

Serafall nods.

If you don't mind, what kind of familiar do you wish to find?" He asks.

Kenichi scratches his chin.

"Well, I want to find one that can help me get stronger and maybe even fight by my side when I need him to. I don't care what he looks like."

The guide nods.

"Done and done."

As they walk along, they pass by a large pond.

"Sorry to say, come as it may, that you had missed the sprite with lots of might."

They keep going and they get to an area that seems to be a little bit open. Kenichi just sits down.

"What are you doing?" Asks his King.

"In dungeons and dragons, don't druids go into a forest and just sit and wait for their companion to come to them?"

She tilts her head to the side as she stares at him with amusement and bewilderment.

"You are getting a familiar though."

He shrugs.

The guide rubs his chin while thinking

"If that is what you decide, then I will stand to the side. Your actions are different and strange, but I do not mind and welcome this change."

"Just remember that we don't have too much time for you to sit, Kenichi."

"Okay."

A bit of time goes by and the guide starts to seem to get a little bit restless because of the time, but then he stops and stares into some trees.

Serafall stares as well.

Out from the darkness comes a pitch-black cat that is the size of a standard house cat. Serafall looks at it interestingly. The guide's eyes open very wide in worry.

"My boy, this is no toy. This cat is not a familiar, it is not even similar."

"What do you mean?"

The cat sits up just barely in the light given off by the full moon. It is very calm and collected while it stares at the three of them. It mostly stares at Kenichi though.

"This cat that seems so cool and smug, he is a beast named Cath Palug." States the Guide.

The cat looks at the guide after hearing him say that. He speaks up and his voice is very low in tone.

"That was a tad rude. Don't you think? I didn't even get to introduce myself to this young man." The cat says to him.

"Why are you here? The others will fear."

"I am here because I want to be. Is it wrong to want to be a familiar? Is it wrong to be wanted?" Cath Palug retorts.

'He wants to be a familiar?' Kenichi ponders.

"I sensed something about this boy that I like. Besides, you should be grateful to me. I eliminated some of your rat infestation for you."

"Cath Palug? I think I remember reading about you. You were born from a pig that also gave birth to an eagle I think."

"I always did detest that name."

"I know it is a familiar you seek, but this one can't be controlled, and your life could end in a week." The guide adds.

Serafall smiles at Kenichi.

"What is it that you know about this cat, Kenichi?" Serafall asks.

"Well, I remember him being much larger."

"I have gained the ability to shrink over the passage of time. It's rather hard to get around in that larger form."

"I also read that he had slain hundreds of people and slaughtered many animals. He was an un-tame-able cat that was said to be like a devil. It was thrown into the sea to drown and die, but a man named Palug found it and cared for it. I thought that it was killed though."

"The rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated."

"It is true, that this cat probably can't be controlled through the bond." Serafall informs him.

"I assure you that I will not kill you, boy."

"I am Kenichi."

"Well, Kenichi, what will it be? Will you trust me, or will you listen to everything that you've heard and read about me? I am not going to spend all night giving you my version of the story, but I will bring two things to your attention."

"All right, I'm listening."

"What do you think it takes to feed my larger form?"

"And the other?"

"How much of that killing I supposedly did is true and how much of it was caused from people attacking me?"

"This is a tough choice. That's a lot on your head." Playfully adds Serafall.

Kenichi sits and thinks for a moment.

'It was said that he killed all of those men when they tried to attack him. I'm sure it would take a lot to fill the belly of a beast that big. I know how much my masters could eat if they were allowed to let loose, especially Apachai. Maybe he isn't as bad as the legends make out.'

Cath Palug wags his tail back and forth in amusement as he watches Kenichi deep in thought.

Then Kenichi gives himself a nod in a decision.

"You said trust."

"Yes. I did."

"Then I am going to put trust in you. I will let you be my familiar, but on a condition."

"A condition? How intriguing. I will listen to your demands, Kenichi."

"My martial arts master trained me not to kill. I want you to swear to me that you will not kill without getting my approval first."

He wags his tail a few more times.

"Hmmmmmm. That is a hard bargain. But you are putting your trust in me. I will not let you down. I will do as you ask except for some feeding on rodents and such. I do have to eat. Luckily, I do not have to eat as much in this form. I will also add on and promise that I will not only attack or kill you, but I will also give the same regard to those whom you designate. But I also have some requests. I wish to be renamed and I wish to not be put away like those other familiars. Although, I am not sure if I even can be put away like that."

"You want a new name?" Questions Kenichi.

"Is it really that hard to believe? I would rather not be called Palug's cat anymore. I want my own name."

"What kind of a name would you like?"

"You mean you're actually asking me?"

"Why not? You've been around long enough. Isn't there a name that you like or that you've always wanted to be called?"

The cat looks down as he thinks for a moment.

'I've never been asked that before.'

"I've always wanted to be called Blackie."

Everyone almost faceplants upon those words.

"Really?"

"Don't make fun of me. You asked, and I answered."

"Alright. Alright. Blackie it is."

"Well, Mr. Guide. I believe he has made his choice. Let's get back and we can seal the familiar pact." Drabbled Serafall.

She dances around in a magical girl fashion and creates a portal back to the house.

"Hey, Kenichi?"

"Yeah, Blackie?"

"When did she get so obsessed with magical girls?"

He stares at his new cat blankly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 13 of my fanfiction.

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 3

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 3

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	14. Chapter 14: Izumi's New Problem

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Fourteen

Izumi's New Problem

After getting back from the Familiar forest, Kenichi walks up to Sona's and knocks on the door.

She opens the door, and she is wearing her pajamas.

"Yes, Kenichi?"

"Look. I have a new familiar."

He reaches down and picks up his new familiar.

"His new name is Blackie."

She shifts her glasses slightly as she inspects Cath Palug.

"That is great, Kenichi. Congratulations on getting your familiar. My sister must have really pulled some strings for you."

"So, this is Serafall's sister. It is a pleasure to meet you. I had the pleasure of meeting Sona quite a number of years ago." Blackie says to her.

Tsubaki shows up in the hallway after hearing them.

"That should be interesting to hear about. But first, a bath."

"Huh?" Questions Kenichi.

"If he is going to stay in here with you, then he needs to get a bath."

"I beg your pardon, but I keep myself pretty clean. Thank you very much." Retorts Blackie.

Sona shifts her glasses.

"You came from the familiar forest, correct?"

Kenichi and Blackie both nod.

"Then you get a bath."

"Do you realize who I am?"

"That does not matter, Blackie."

After saying that, Sona points towards the direction of the bathroom. Blackie looks up at Kenichi.

"No." He simply tells Kenichi.

"Yes. You just have to deal with it." Kenichi replies.

"You will not like the consequences if you try to do this." Blackie tells him with a little bit of angst.

Kenichi starts heading off to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes later.

Kenichi slowly walks up to Sona's door again. This time, it is open. Sona looks from her desk and almost laughs at Kenichi's state of affairs, but holds it back.

He is standing there with not only shredded clothes, but he is also more drenched than the cat seems to be (whom has almost no water on him). He is holding Blackie.

She crosses her arms.

"I warned you and said that I didn't want a bath." Blackie says smugly.

"Very Well. Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki comes out into the hallway and also sees the state of affairs.

"What's going on?" Blackie asks with slight worry.

"Kenichi's familiar, Blackie, is refusing to take a bath." Sone informs Tsubaki.

She simply nods to Sona.

'Oh Shit, this can't be good.' Kenichi thinks to himself.

"Kenichi."

He takes a big gulp.

"Yes. . . . . . Sona."

"Hold him."

"Wait! What's going on!" Shouts the cat.

Kenichi closes his eyes and holds out Blackie.

A ball of water forms in front of Sona as she holds her hands out. Then it blasts out at Kenichi and blackie and they both get completely soaked. He nearly falls over from the blast, but he plants himself before that could happen. His familiar looks back at him in disdain. His fur is soaked and now flat. Water drips off of him.

"Tsubaki, now!"

With that announcement from Sona, Kenichi and Blackie stare back at Tsubaki. She has a ball of electricity in front of her.

Kenichi inwardly whines.

'Why me?'

The electricity shoots out and hits the both of them. As they both get hit with the bolt, their hair poofs out.

Sona nods contently and then walks back into her room.

Tsubaki looks at Kenichi amusingly and analytically. She goes to poke him and a small spark of electricity arcs from him to her index finger.

"How could you?" He asks her.

"Kings orders." She states.

He sighs.

"Congratulations on your familiar, Kenichi." She adds while walking away.

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Koryo High School. Club hours.

A certain red-head was walking past the school garden while talking on the phone with a certain devil.

"Kenichi, you mean to tell me that you got a cat yesterday and didn't tell me!" Kisara shouts into the phone.

Her eyes have a happy glow about them despite the fact that she is angry.

Little did she know that her shouting, especially shouting Kenichi's name, caught the attention of a particular girl inside of the school garden. The dark-haired girl wiggles between some of the flowers and plants inside the green house and puts an ear near one of the windows.

After a moment, Kenichi returns the phone to his ear on his side.

{Look, Kisara, I just got him last night. He is my familiar.}

"I want to see him . . . . today . . . . now."

{I can't show you right now. I do still have school duties you know.}

"Skip them!"

{You will just have to wait. Would you like me to come to the house after school?}

Kisara cringes at the thought of him showing up at her house and the possibility that her parents might be there (and also the maid).

"No. We can't go there."

{What about your apartment.}

Her face gets a little red.

"My apartment?"

'I've never had anyone come to my apartment, especially guys.'

{Why not? Your manager wouldn't kick you out if I just bring him for a little while for a visit, right?}

"I would hope not."

{Good, then text me the address. Oh. I have to go. I will talk to you later.}

"Hey. Wait a minute . . . "

Her sentence gets cut off as he hangs up the phone.

"This would have been so much easier if he still went here instead of Kuoh Academy."

'Kuoh? I will have to look it up. I hope the library is still open. This might be my chance.' The dark-haired girl with glasses thinks to herself from within the garden.

Kisara smacks her forehead.

'Shit. I will have to do some cleaning if he is going to show up. But I get to see his new kitty!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on.

Kenichi gets to a two-level apartment complex that has stairs leading up to the second level. The place has a run-down feeling to it as he looks around. Some of the rails seem to be a bit rusty. Other areas look like they could use some maintenance.

'Is this really where she lives?' He wonders.

Currently, Blackie is inside of a duffel bag that he is carrying. He walks up the stairs and gets in front of her apartment. He could hear some commotion coming from inside of her apartment but shrugs it off. He rings the doorbell and kneels down by his bag.

"Just a second. Is that you, Kenichi?"

"Yeah."

He looks around before pulling Blackie out of his bag, holds him up by his sides and looks at him with concern.

"No matter what happens, be nice. You can't hurt her, kill her, or maim her."

Blackie looks back with concern.

"Why are you saying it to me like that?"

Just as Kenichi was about to reply, Kisara's door flies open. She then proceeds to grab the cat out of Kenichi's hands, rushes back into her apartment, and shuts the door. This leaves Kenichi bewildered outside of her apartment.

"What the heck just happened." He says aloud while blinking a couple of times.

For a brief moment, he imagines a dotted line where his cat once was and is now not there.

"Kisara!"

He hears giggling from inside of the apartment.

"Unhand me you beast! Do you realize who you are messing with?" Blackie says to her.

After a sigh, Kenichi slowly opens the door and sees Kisara hugging the cat while spinning in a desk chair. He shuts the door behind him.

She has a rather small apartment. She has a twin-size bed that seems to double as her couch. Across from the bed is a dresser that has a TV on top of it. A couple of game consoles are haphazardly attached to it with wires lying about. There is a tiny kitchen area with very little counter space. The sink seems to be filled, but its contents are covered with a dish towel. The short garbage can that seems to be over flowing with garbage. There is a bookshelf with items that seem to be lazily placed on it.

"Master, save me!"

Despite the fact that Blackie seems to be in slight duress, the sight before Kenichi almost makes him laugh.

'Who would have thought that the 8th fist could act like this. It's kind of cute.' The disciple muses.

"He is so cool Kenichi. He can even talk."

She puts him down and goes to a skinny pantry door. She pulls out a bag of cat treats and places a few on the floor for him.

"Ugh. At least she has an offering of peace for me." Blackie says to Kenichi.

Blackie goes up to the treats and sniffs them.

"She has good taste." He adds and proceeds to eat them.

Kisara also gets out a few cat toys such as a fake mouse and a fluffy object attached to a rod via a string.

She uses Blackie as a distraction to hide her embarrassment for the state of her apartment, and the fact that she has a guy in her apartment.

"Sorry."

"For what?" He asks in reply.

She scratches the back of her head.

"This place isn't exactly very accommodating. I only have this chair and my bed. I was going to tell you that maybe you shouldn't bring him here."

"It's alright. It doesn't bother me." He says politely.

'What if it bothers me?'

"I don't have much to offer, but how about some tea?" She asks.

"That would be great."

He sits at the side of her bed.

She goes over to her stove and starts the process of making some tea.

Blackie sniffs into the air heads toward her bed. He peers underneath and sees a bunch of clothes and other items shoved underneath. He looks to the girl.

"Young lady. The underside of your bed is not meant for storing dirty clothes." Blackie announces.

She nearly drops a spoon that she was holding and turns slightly red.

Kenichi was about to look underneath but then he gets stopped.

"Don't you dare! That's a girl's private area." She tells Kenichi.

She tries to drape her blanket over the opening. As she does this, she remembers how she threw all kind of stuff that was lying around underneath the bed.

Blackie sniffs her garbage can.

"I don't know what is in your garbage, but I have smelled dead carcasses that smell better than this."

Her face gets even redder.

"don't worry about what's in there. I will take care of it later."

'This girl is kind of amusing.' Blackie thinks to himself.

To distract him. Kisara gets out some catnip and puts it on her small strip of tiled floor by the kitchen area.

"No. I will not fall for those tricks that those simple-minded domesticated cats fall for."

She shakes the bag a little.

"I must . . . resist." He adds.

With another shake, his eyes go wide, and he goes over to the catnip and begins eating it and rubbing against it.

'Damn. She got me.'

She could feel how flush she was, so she heads to the bathroom for a moment to regain her composure.

After she leaves, Blackie looks to Kenichi.

"You should also look under that dish cloth."

Kenichi crosses his arms.

"What is with you? That is rude."

"Perhaps, but just look anyways."

He walks over and lifts up the dish cloth and finds a pile of dirty dishes in her sink.

He sighs.

'Who would've thought.'

Kisara comes back out after a short bit and finishes making the tea. She notices the clean dishes and looks back to Kenichi, whom is looking away.

Blackie had become fully enthralled with the catnip.

Her face gets flushed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short while later, Kenichi leaves to use the bathroom, leaving Blackie and Kisara alone.

Her staring at the bathroom door get interrupted as she finds blackie looking up at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"No, but I was wondering about your relationship to him. I am more powerful than he is at the moment, but I chose to be his familiar. So, I wish to know about the people that he associates with. I am curious about you. You are human, but he still seems pretty enthralled with you. He even cleaned your dishes without any hesitation and he came here just for you. We haven't had too much time to talk about things since he only got me last night and he had school today."

"He's a devil because of me. He died while saving me. He also helped me out other times too. He is my friend. He lost so much of his previous life that I vowed to stay his friend."

He wags his tail slightly.

"I don't think that's all, is it?"

"What the hell do you mean."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"He's my friend."

"He's more than that."

She crosses her arms.

"No. Dammit."

Blackie looks over his shoulder at a closet.

"If you don't admit it, then I will tell him about your overstuffed closet."

"You wouldn't dare."

He smirks.

"I've been around a long time, young girl. I can tell that you like him more than just friends. I won't say a word if you just admit it."

"I'm starting to wonder if a talking cat is such a great thing after all. He's all right. He has been really nice to me. I guess, out of all the guys I know, he would be okay enough to date. Don't you dare tell him that though. I would have to kick the shit out of you if you did."

'That would be amusing.' He muses to himself.

"I won't, but I have some advice for you."

"What?"

"If you are trying to impress him, then you need to try a little harder. This was pitiful."

"Hmph!"

"You can now play with me some more, human. I am still feeling some of the effects of that catnip."

"Okay, but I will have cat questions for you at some point."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time, and a lot of playing, Blackie had curled up on Kenichi's lap for a nap.

To get a closer look, Kisara sat right next to Kenichi without thinking about it. Her head partially rests against his shoulder while looking at the cat.

Kenichi looks at her and she ends up looking up at him. Their faces within inches of each-others. A long pause passes between them. They both get flushed and she backs away. The conversation with Blackie runs through her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, during club activities.

Kenichi was outside of the building where the kendo club girls change. He knew that this period of time is when they were already practicing.

He found the hole that the three perverts were using to peep on them. He is holding a tube of toothpaste in one of his hands.

"What are you doing?"

The girl's voice breaks Kenichi out of his concentration and he looks back to see a girl with brown hair that seems to be slightly unkempt and in twin tails. She also had red glasses on.

'She almost reminds me of Izumi.' He muses.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?" She asks again.

"Well, there is a group of three guys that keep trying to peep on the kendo club. So I am plugging up the hole."

"With toothpaste?"

He nods.

"For now, at least. I read about it in one of my how-to books."

"You have books like that, too?"

"I have tons of them. Who are you, buy the way. I saw you once before. I am Kenichi."

She gages him with her glasses. Then smirks.

"I am Aika."

She crosses her arms.

"You know, those boys aren't going to be very happy with you. They come here all the time."

"This has to be done."

"You mean to tell me that you don't have dirty thoughts about girls and want to peep on them?"

He gets a little flustered.

"I am a teenage guy with hormones, but this is the right thing to do."

She gets a perverted smirk in amusement.

"So what kinds of how-to books do you have?" She asks, intrigued by the idea that someone else has how-to books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After club activities were over, Kenichi was beginning to leave and finds that Kisara was sitting on a bench, just outside of the school. Her back was turned to him, but he could still tell that it was her. Her own leg was over the other and lightly bouncing in anxiousness.

Sona and Tsubaki were also with him.

'We were told that she was here again.' Sona thinks.

"Kenichi, we will head to the car. Should we wait for you?"

Tsubaki was surprised that she offered to wait for him.

"This probably won't take long. Thanks."

Sona and Tsubaki walk away. Kisara catches a glimpse of them as she looks over her shoulder.

Kenichi sits down next to her.

"Hey." She simply says to him.

As they start to talk, some of the other council members notice them talking while walking out as well. This includes Saji, and Momo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Izumi was walking around after it had gotten dark outside. She is nervously clutching onto a piece of paper that she had directions written down on.

"Oh, no. This isn't good at all. All I wanted to do was find Kuoh Academy, and now I am lost trying to get back home."

She was beginning to pass an alleyway when she gets pulled into the dark alley.

She looks up to see a rather tall man with black hair. He has a beard and a mustache. The navy trench coat he is wearing seems to be over-sized, along with the rest of the clothing.

"I knew that this was a bad idea." Izumi timidly says.

"Bad for you, but good for me. For tonight, you will be my meal."

"Meal?" She replies with a gulp.

'Is he a cannibal?' She wonders.

His facial hair begins to grow. His whole body begins growing hair. He gets slightly taller and bulkier. What was once oversized, now becomes just right for the man as he changes into a werewolf. His nose and mouth grow out like a wolf's mouth. He instantly salivates while looking hungrily looking at his young prey.

His big, clawed hands hold her tightly by the arms.

She instantly begins sweating in worry and begins crying.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon."

He opens his mouth wide and bites down onto her shoulder. He could taste her as her blood mixes with his saliva.

She does the only thing that she could think of to do and lets out a blood curling scream. The loud and high-pitched scream reverberates through his ears and he lets go of Izumi to cover his hurting ears.

She instantly takes off. Her shoulder bleeds through her shirt and it is in agonizing pain.

"Damn! It's a screamer."

He begins to chase after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi was out running with Blackie by his side. They were on their way back home after he did some training with Sakaki at the warehouse.

"Damn, your fast, kid." Blackie tells him.

"That's because of all the training that my masters put me through. It's still not fast enough though."

"I haven't had to run like this in a long time."

His running also catches the eye of a nearby fallen angel and she begins to fly closer to him.

'It's Kenichi.' She muses happily from a distance.

Everyone's musing become short-lived as they hear a blood curling scream.

"What was that?" Asks Kenichi.

"It came from that way."

Kenichi follows Blackie in the direction of the scream. As they get closer, Izumi comes out from around a building and trips. He instantly goes up to her.

"Izumi, is that you?" He shouts.

She barely manages to lift herself up and he notices her shoulder.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

When she looks up and notices who it is, she instantly clutches onto him and cries into him.

Blackie begins growling.

"Kenichi, you better take stance. We have a problem here."

Kenichi looks up from Izumi and sees the werewolf standing there.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but you will all become my prey tonight."

"Izumi." Kenichi says seriously.

She looks up at him with red and tear-filled eyes.

"You need to let go."

She heads his words and lets go of him.

He steps out and gets into a fighting stance.

'So, this is a werewolf. I guess it makes sense that they're real too. I can't let him hurt her though."

A couple of other werewolves come out from the sides.

"If you know what's good for you, you will step aside. She is my prey. I already marked her."

"You aren't going to get anywhere near her. You will have to fight me to get to her."

"Oh. Is this a challenge? This could be fun. You don't smell ordinary. I bet you're a devil aren't you. I am going to guess that you must be rogue if you don't have anyone else with you. What's it matter to you if she dies. It's not like it will matter to you soon enough anyways. Besides, she is only human."

Blackie stares at the two lackies.

"You dogs would be mere child's play for me." The cat tells them.

They start snarling at Blackie.

"What if I just take her and run?" Kenichi asks

"That wouldn't do you any good. I would hunt you track you down to the ends of the world. I have your scents. I would not just let it go. I, Rowson, will be the pack leader soon and it wouldn't do me any good if I just let my prey escape, now would it. No. I will set an example out of you. If you don't want to drag this out, then I have a place we can go to. I don't wish to fight out here in the open like this."

Just as he says this, they hear sirens in the background.

He tells Kenichi where to go and he begins to run off with the other werewolves.

"Bring her with you."

Kenichi looks back to a confused and still crying Izumi.

"Kenichi, what's going on? Is this for real?"

"We have to go right now. I will explain what I can as we go along. I'm sorry that you got involved in something like this."

As they run away. He dials up Serafall.

{Hello. Hello, my dear rook. What's wrong? You are huffing and puffing.}

"I have a problem. A friend of mine ran into a werewolf, Rowsan, and she got bit. I have to fight him for her or he will hunt her down and kill her."

He also tells her the place where he is supposed to go.

{Let me make some calls.}

"I don't have time. I have to help her."

He hangs up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the air, someone else makes a call.

"Azazel?"

{Yes, Amaris?}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 14 of my fanfiction.

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 4

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 3

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	15. Chapter 15: Kenichi's New Problem

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Fifteen

Kenichi's New Problem

Kenichi's parent's house.

Saori walks into the living room just as Mototsugu's phone rings. As he picks it up, a concerned look appears on his face.

"Hello, this is Shirahama."

He listens for another moment and Saori could see his facial expression change to a frown.

"Are you sure?"

Another moment goes by.

"Alright. I need a favor then. I don't care what it takes. Get every other agent out of the vicinity. This is my business and my business alone. I will personally take care of this."

The person on the other side says something.

"I know. I owe you one. What's the address?"

He writes it down and then hangs up the phone.

Saori steps up to him.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" She asks.

He crosses his arms.

"Our son has gotten involved with some werewolves, and there seems to be a fallen following him as well. I am going to head out."

"I will get myself ready too."

He grabs her by the shoulders.

"I can't have you risking your life too, especially with Honaka here."

She frowns and glares at him.

"I am worried for our son, too."

"I know. And just because you are a little out of practice doesn't mean you can't help, but it will be okay. I will make sure of it." He replies.

She points an index finger at him.

"You better. I will still get ready too, just in case."

After she says that, she heads off to her room and he heads off to a separate room.

"Sebastion, Maximillion, and Rotowski come to me!"

As soon as he shouts those names, panels light up inside of the walls. A painting and a scroll slide up. Elevators rise up and arms extend out holding his guns Sebastion and Maximillion. The floor that has a decorative cabinet on it that 3 ft tall rotates around and reveals a metal cabinet with an automatic rifle attached to the top. He pulls a duffle bag out of the cabinet and stuffs Rotowski inside of it. The duffle bag has all kinds of equipment and ammo inside of it.

"I don't care what the code is for the agency I work for. My son is involved, and I will do anything I have to do to keep him safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some running, Azumi stops and falls to her knees. Her shoulder is in pain. Her shirt is partially soaked in blood, and tears are streaming down her face.

"What's going on, Kenichi. This has to be a dream, right? There is no such things as werewolves. That's right. There isn't. I am going to wake up soon and I am going to be in my bed."

As she keeps mumbling and rambling on in disbelief, she also starts to hyperventilate.

'Oh, crap. This isn't good. What do I do?'

He grabs ahold of her and embraces her. He tries to be mindful of her shoulder. He also starts stroking her hair. The action initially startles her, but then she quickly begins to calm down. Minus the fact that her face becomes flushed.

'Kenichi's holding me.'

"I know that this all seems crazy, but it's going to all be okay."

His words echo through her head.

"Unfortunately, this isn't a dream. Werewolves are real. So are many other mythological beings and creatures. You can't let it scare you. Don't let me scare you either."

"What . . . do . . . you . . . mean?" She says through jagged breaths."

"The reason why I left school is because I am no longer human either."

"What?"

"You will probably find out soon enough anyways, but you can't be scared when you see me. I am a devil now."

Her eyes go wide.

"I don't have enough time to explain it all, but I am going to take care of this. You have to trust me, okay?"

Even though everything in her body is terrified and confused, his words sink in and she feels safe.

"After we take care of this, we will get you treated." He adds.

She nods.

"Okay." She also manages to croak out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On top of a nearby building, Azazel lazily watches over a building. He is sitting right on the edge of the building with one leg draped over. The other leg is propping up an elbow as he leans his head into his hand.

Amaris is standing next to him as they watch Kenichi and Izumi enter into it with two guards following them in. Three guards still stay outside of the three-story building. There is a scaffolding along the side.

He could tell that Amaris was anxious.

"It is not good to be like that, Amaris."

His speaking slightly startles her out of her worried thoughts for Kenichi.

"Huh? I am sorry."

"This isn't normally like you. Is there something you're not telling me?"

She freezes stiff.

He smirks in amusement, but then he looks over his shoulder.

"Hmmm. We have a guest."

She turns and takes a battle ready stance.

As they look to see who the guest is, they see a man in a black suit and a brown trench coat coming up the ladder of the building. It's Mototsugu with his shot gun and his duffle bag.

"Halt . . " Amaris begins.

Azazel holds up a hand and she stops. He doesn't move much from his position though.

"Well now. This is interesting. You have never approached like this before. What do I owe the special occasion?" Azazel asks.

Mototsugu lights up a cigar.

"You are right. We Watchers aren't supposed to approach, only observe. But, this is different Azazel."

Azazel gives a slight frown.

"Now that's not fair. You know my name, but I do not know yours."

"I am Mototsugu."

"So, what is your business, Mototsugu?"

"My business is that boy. What are your intentions for him?"

"You sound more like a father, than some kind of Watcher."

Amaris gets stunned from this revelation and looks to Mototsugu.

"I guess you've got me figured out. I am that boy's father."

"Congratulations then. He is quite the person. Don't worry about me. I am just fascinated with him. Unless he tries to attack me or one of my fallen, then there are no issues. I actually owe him quite the debt. He helped save this one here."

As he says this, he points a thumb to Amaris. She bows to Mototsugu, which surprises him slightly.

"He is such a wonderful man. It is nice to meet you, Mototsugu."

Mototsugu blushes from hearing her compliment his son.

"Amaris, why don't you go keep an eye on things. Let me and him converse alone."

She nods and takes flight.

Kenichi's father also walks up to the edge of the building.

"If you do not mean any harm to my son, and you aren't going to help him, then please stay out of the way and let me take care of my business."

"Is this such a wise thing for a Watcher to be doing?"

"No." He simply replies to Azazel.

Mototsugu unzips his duffle bag pulls out his sniper rifle. He also brings out some silver bullets.

"So, Mototsugu, what is your organization? If you don't mind me asking."

"I can't give you too many details, but the Watchers is an organization created to watch over beings like you. We watch and observe. We aren't supposed to interfere unless things get too out of hand. As long as if things stay contained, there are no problems."

"And if they're not?" Azazel probes while giving Kenichi's father a sideways glance.

There is a click from the rifle as it gets prepared. Mototsugu gives him a serious look.

"Actions would have to be taken."

He starts looking over the building through a scope.

"Don't get me wrong, we don't want war. We just want things to stay as contained and as normal as possible."

"I guess that's understandable. Things are very delicate."

"I agree."

"Can I make a suggestion though?"

"What is that?" He replies to Azazel.

"Lay back."

"What?"

"Your son is a very capable man with some very capable friends. Then, you also don't have to jeopardize your position."

"I already did that by coming here like this."

"True, but trust me, you should just sit back. I am here for a reason. That girl that you just saw contacted me. I want to see what he will become, but I will jump in if I have to. We also have to be careful though. There is a tough balance with the yokai clans as well. It's not just angels, devils, and fallen."

"I can't guarantee that I can stand back while my son is in the wolf's den."

"I won't stop you. I am just making a suggestion."

Just as he says that, they see someone approach the side of the building. The woman, whom is wearing a purple kimono, knock out two of the guards with a sheathed sword, then she climbs up the scaffolding and observes things through a window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi enters into the building while holding Izumi at his side. She is a little pale, but she still seems somewhat stable. Blackie follows along.

After going through a smaller room, they end up in a large, open room. There are several pillars throughout.

In the center of the room stands Rowsen.

"So, you came."

"Did you really expect that I wouldn't."

"It would have made for a fun hunt, but this will be just as fun."

'I think his version of fun is different than my version of fun.'

Izumi kneels onto the ground.

"Izumi, are you all right."

"I just feel a little week."

"Hang in there."

She nods.

Kenichi notices that there is not only the 2 guards, but also 4 others.

"Just to be sure, this is just a fight between me and you, right?" Kenichi asks for reassurance.

"Of course it is."

'Why is it that I don't feel too assured of this?' Wonders Kenichi.

"You really should just leave her with me anyways. If left alone, she would end up becoming a werewolf herself because of my bite."

'Crap. I think he is right.'

He looks to her and he could see fear written all over her face. Her eyes are wide open and almost have a glazed look to them.

"Whether it is true or not, I am going to still fight you for her." Kenichi replies.

Rowsen smirks.

"Then let's get started."

Kenichi begins walking away from Izumi and Rowsen doesn't even give him the chance to get to the center of the room before he rushes toward him. He shoves both of his massive clawed hands out. Kenichi retaliates with the same motion and they grapple each other's hands.

Rowsen tries to use his height over Kenichi and tries to lean over him to push down and back. Being a rook, Kenichi was already strong enough to handle this, but he also uses his training from Akisame and plants himself firmly.

A surprise comes to Rowsen as he finds that he cannot overpower Kenichi.

"Why aren't I overpowering you?" The werewolf asks aloud.

Kenichi tightens his grip and Rowsen could tell that his grip was about to give way. He shoves both of his feet forward and repels himself off of Kenichi's chest while letting go. With a quick flip in the air, he is back on his feet.

'I wonder if I would have been able to handle that even if I wasn't a rook.' Wonders Kenichi.

He could tell that Rowsen was about to try a different attack as he readies his claws.

'I might be able to handle those claws, but I am not sure if I want to take that chance. Maybe I can try that new trick.'

While thinking this he also reminds himself of the fight he had with the rogue devil.

He focuses and imagines energy flowing into his hands. Two small disks appear at the ends of his fists.

Rowsen laughs.

"Is that all you've got kid? You're going to be easy." Rowsen taunts as he rushes forward again.

He makes clawing attacks with both of his hands. Kenichi deflects swing after swing within the field of his seikuken. He doesn't get any cuts at all because every single strike hits the shields at the ends of his fists.

Rowsen crouches down and attempts to swipe at Kenichi's legs, but Kenichi hops over the attack with one foot and kicks him in mid-air with the other foot. The kick to the face makes Rowsen almost see stars from how strong the kick was.

'Shit. This kid packs a punch.'

He lurches forward and makes a bite attack at the disciple. Kenichi stops the attack by grabbing the top and bottom portions of Rowsen's jaw. Seeing a duel claw attack coming his way, Kenichi tumbles back and uses his feet and the momentum of the fall to kick him back. Rowsen smacks into a pillar, but he quickly recovers.

He snarls and growls at Kenichi. Then, he rushes and hops at a wall. For a brief moment, he actually runs along the wall, gripping it with his claws, but then he leaps away and pounces at Kenichi.

Kenichi tries to counter with a punch to Rowsen's stomach, but he gets hit first because of the length of Rowsen's arms. He manages to still evade most of the attack with only his clothes getting cut.

After landing, He makes another swipe at Kenichi. This time, Kenichi crouches down and sweeps the werewolf's legs out from under him. He also punches him several times.

Kenichi goes to throw Rowsen, but he flips in mid-air and lands on his feet.

'Dang, that certainly didn't work the way I wanted it to.'

"What are you guys doing?" Rowsen shouts at the rest of his pack.

They all look at each other stupidly.

"Get him!"

He also proceeds to howl.

'Shit.'

Right as Kenichi thinks that, there is a crashing sound through a second level window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just outside.

Shigure hears Rowsen shout and she makes a double slash at the window, then she proceeds to jump through it.

Then, there is the howl and the one guard that is still conscious outside turn for the door.

Without consulting Azazel, Amaris Darts for the guard.

"Amaris, wait."

His words get accidently overlooked with her worry for Kenichi. She swoops down and smashes the guard through the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Shigure busts through the window, Rowsen engages Kenichi in battle again.

Amaris slams through the second doorway with the guard. Pieces of the door and wall fly all over the place.

'Shigure? Amaris? What are they doing here?' Wonders Kenichi.

Blackie changes his size from the small house cat, to a much fuller size. He is now as tall as the werewolves.

Izumi sees one of the other werewolves about to try to attack Kenichi from behind.

'Oh no, what am I going to do. I'm scared, but I don't want him hurting Kenichi. I've been training for this, right? Didn't Rowsen say that I could become a werewolf?'

Izumi stands up.

'I can do this.' She tries to mentally prepare herself.

The werewolf that was about to attack Kenichi notices her.

She closes her eyes and punches at the werewolf.

"Take this!" She shouts.

She completely misses him and stumbles past him. Just as he was about to laugh at her, she stumbles and ends up stepping his tail. He howls in pain as she falls to the floor.

"You little twat! I'll get you for that!" He shouts at her.

She looks at him in worry.

"I don't think so." Blackie says to him.

He swipes at the guard and makes a huge claw mark along his chest. Then he proceeds to pick Izumi up from the back of her shirt.

"You're coming with me, little girl."

Amaris readies a blue energy lance and stares down another werewolf.

Shigure jumps and her sword cuts at the ceiling. The werewolf she was engaged with steps aside.

"Is that all you've got? You'll be no match for me!" He shouts at her.

She gives him a stoic look and cants her head to the side.

"Really?" She asks.

With a swift double cut to a pillar that was right next to her, a portion of the ceiling falls down on top of the unsuspecting werewolf.

Rowsen takes several dozen punches all over his body from Kenichi and looks a little worse for wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside.

Mototsugu readies a shotgun and was about to jump down.

"Mototsugu, wait."

"What? My son is in trouble down there."

"Look."

Mototsugu follows where Azazel is pointing to and notices Serafall walking with a man and a half a dozen other guards.

"I told you it would be fine." Azazel tells him.

"Is that the wolf clan leader?"

"You bet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While everyone is engaged in a battle a howl is heard. All of the wolves instantly stop and stare as they recognize the howl.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Remus." All of the werewolves announce.

"Fa-father, wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

"Don't give me that. You damn fool. You've done things behind my back. You went into a territory that you weren't supposed to, and now this."

"I was just making a challenge with this rogue devil after my prey got away."

"You idiot! You let your prey get away! You know what happens if you don't finish them."

"She was a screamer."

"You're the heir to the wolf clan. No Excuse. You're still an even bigger fool. You could have brought death upon our clan for what you just did."

Serafall is standing right next to him.

"This wasn't just some rogue devil. He is the rook of Serafall Leviathan, one of the maou."

Rowsen's jaw drops.

Remus calls one of Rowsen's guards over that is still conscious. The guard comes over and bows before Remus.

"What happened here?"

"It is as Rowsen said. This boy challenged Rowsen for the girl, his prey. They fought one on one, but it seemed like he was going to lose. So, Rowsen called us to fight as well. Then, these other people showed up."

"So, you were losing the fight and you called for back up like a coward."

Rowsen takes a big gulp.

Remus faces Serafall.

"Please accept my apologies. I will make sure that my son gets punished severely for his fallacies."

She gets a somewhat serious, but ominously happy look on her face. Kenichi could feel something swelling up inside of her.

She looks to Kenichi.

"Kenichi, is that your blood on your shirt?" She asks seriously.

He looks inside of his shirt to make sure.

"No. It is just my friend's."

Her demeaner seems to quickly calm down.

Then Serafall looks to Remus, whom is sweating.

"I will leave this between you and my rook, Kenichi, then. I don't think you would want to hear what I was thinking of doing, but Yasaka was nice enough to help me with this."

Remus gives her a nod.

"What would you like, Kenichi?" Remus asks him.

"I just want my friend. Your punishment for him is up to you. Frankly, it sounds like he embarrassed himself enough."

"You are awful kind, young man. Then you can have her, but there are some conditions unfortunately."

"What?"

"Don't be rude, these are formalities unfortunately." Serafall tells him.

One of the guards brings over a box and opens it up for Remus.

"I had a feeling that this could be a result of my son's blunders. So, I had this brought."

"What is it."

Remus pulls a finely crafted pink collar out of the box.

"It is a collar. She will be becoming a werewolf because of the bite. But, since you won the fight for her, she belongs to you. She is your property. She will not be allowed to be a part of our pack and she is banished. It is best if she is not found without this collar on and without you."

As Remus says this, he puts the collar on Izumi. Then, he hands a leash to Kenichi.

"I am sorry to have to do this young lady." He whispers to her.

Kenichi grits his teeth in anger but Serafall puts a hand on his shoulder.

"She is alive and well because of you, remember that. We might be able to treat her, there is a small possibility that she won't become one, but it's very slim." Serafall informs Kenichi.

He lets out a sigh.

"When you are in our presence, you are to have this leash attached as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the clan leaves.

"Amaris, what are you doing here?"

'Should I tell him that I was following him?' She asks herself.

She gets a huge blush on her cheeks, then she just quickly rushes out the door.

He scratches the back of his head.

"What the heck was that about?" He asks aloud.

Then he turns to Shigure.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been . . . following you."

He blinks a couple of times.

'Did she really just blatantly admit it and tell me that?'

"Well, thanks. I owe you one."

"You're . . . . welcome."

"What can I do to repay you?"

She looks up as she ponders on the question.

"Dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kenichi and Serafall are leaving the building, Izumi finally passes out in his arms.

"Let's get her back to the house. We will treat her there." She tells him.

"You said that she might not turn into a werewolf?"

"Don't get your hopes up though. We can feed her tons of antibiotics, but that doesn't always work. We should be able to know for sure within the next couple of weeks."

"What if she does turn into a werewolf?"

"She will transfer to our house and school just like you did. She has to be near you. We will also have to make some modifications to the house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mototsugu packs his stuff back up.

"It was pleasant to meet you." Says Azazel.

"I would have to agree with that statement. You also saved me a lot of trouble because I didn't get involved. I will have to thank Amaris sometime for coming to his aid. I hope you don't punish her too much."

"She didn't exactly follow protocol, but everything worked out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honoka wakes up after a while because she has to go to the bathroom. After going potty, she walks by her mom's room and notices that she is wearing a shrine priestess outfit. Then she stops.

"Mom. Aren't you a little too old to be cosplaying?"

An irritated tick mark appears on Saori's forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 15 of my fanfiction.

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 5

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 3

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	16. Chapter 16: What Are Your Plans

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Sixteen

What Are Your Plans

One evening at Ryuzanpaku.

Miu was at a table with her calculator and a bunch of papers. She was looking over the bills and calculating her budget. Her face wasn't as stressed as it usually is when doing this though.

Sakaki walks in with a huge grin on his face. He is also carrying a bag of beer over his shoulder.

"What are you so happy about?" She asks him politely.

He pulls a wad of money out and tosses it on the table right in front of Miu.

As she inspects the surprise in front of her, her eyes gleam and go wide.

"Where in the world did you get all of this?"

"Um. . . Er . . . . I did a side job that paid really well."

After saying that to her, he swiftly turns around and leaves her before she could ask any more questions.

"What in the world is going on? First Shigure, then Akisame, and now him. We got out of the hole that we were getting in financially. We are actually set for several months."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning after the fight.

Kenichi and Sona were in the hallway.

"Sona, would it be alright if I stay here and keep an eye on her? I know it's a lot to ask, but I'd rather her not wake up and me not be here."

She looks at him for a moment and thinks about the situation.

"Just for today."

He clasps his hands together.

"Thank you so much."

"But you will not slack in your studies and you will have to make up your duties."

He sweat drops, but then he nods his head.

"Take care of your friend, Kenichi. I will follow up with her progress. When I get back, I have something to discuss with you, alright?"

He scratches his head in confusion.

'I wonder what she could want.'

"Okay." He simply replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the mansion, about 1:30 PM.

Kenichi had been doing homework in a waiting area just outside of the medical section of the mansion. He was fast asleep after nodding off.

The room was designed pretty much exactly like a hospital waiting room. There was a single couch, some chairs, and a couple tables.

He was asleep at one of the tables with his homework spread out all over it.

A door flies open, and Kenichi is abruptly woken up. He looks up to see Serafall running toward him with tears in her eyes. There is also crying in the background.

"Keni-chaaaaaaaaan! I think I broke her. She won't stop crying. You need to fix her."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that she could be a magical girl werewolf, and that she could stop evil forces. I don't think it worked." She tells him.

Then she shakes her head.

"Why didn't it work?" She asks with a slight whine.

He covers his face and shutters as he imagines a werewolf in a Sailor Moon uniform.

'I think that I would probably cry too.' He thinks to himself.

"What's her status?" He asks.

"Well, the vampire doctor that I have on staff said that it's still a little hard to say for sure just yet, but it doesn't look good. She's been pumped full of special antibiotics, but it doesn't seem to be working. In fact, it is almost as though her body is accepting of the changes. It usually takes a couple of weeks to notice anything."

'Did she say vampire doctor?'

"So, she's probably going to become a werewolf?"

She nods while clutching her wand.

Then, another though crosses his head.

"Have her parents been told anything yet? They could be worried sick right now."

"I am dealing with that situation. Right now, they think everything is fine."

'Probably more of that mind-altering stuff again. I really don't care for that at all. I understand why, but I just don't like it at all. It feels wrong.'

He gets up and follows the sound of crying to her room. She was sitting up in the bed and balling her eyes out into her hands. She was in a typical hospital gown and a bunch of IV's were hooked up to her. There were also a few machines around.

"Izumi?"

She looks up at him.

"Kenichiiiiiii!"

He walks up to the bed and she clutches onto his shirt.

'Man. I wish I knew what to tell her. I can understand her position though. It wasn't that long ago that I was in her shoes. I am still adjusting myself.'

He puts a hand on her head and the other around her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, Izumi. I am here with you."

"What's going on, Kenichi?" She asks him with a winey voice.

He sits at the side of her hospital bed. He also unlatches her from his shirt and sits her back.

"I am just going to tell you everything honestly. That's how I was told, and I can't think of a better way to tell you."

She sniffles and nods.

"You need to have an open mind, okay?"

"I-I'll try." She replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later, just outside of Kuoh academy.

Kisara was sitting on the bench with one leg over the other. She was bouncing her leg up and down in anxiousness as she waits for Kenichi. She also had her chin rested on a propped up hand.

She hears footsteps and looks out the corner of her eye without moving her head too much. She could tell that it wasn't Kenichi. So, she didn't bother with the person.

Sona puts a hand near her mouth and clears her throat. She had stopped within about 10 feet of Kisara.

The red-head turns her head and gets a good look at Sona.

"What do you want?"

"May I sit down on the bench with you?"

"I guess." Kisara crudely replies.

'I don't get why someone would want to sit next to me, but whatever.' Kisara thinks to herself.

Then she turns her head away from Sona.

Sona politely sits on the opposite end of the bench from Kisara. Then she clears her throat again.

Kisara takes her chin off of her hand and looks at Sona.

"That's going to get really annoying, really quick. What the hell do you want?"

"Are you Kisara Nanjou?"

Now, Kisara narrows her eyes and she looks at Sona intently.

"I don't know you, and you are not Kenichi. So, who are you and why do you know my name?"

"My name is Sona Shitori. I am president of the student council here and one of Kenichi's classmates."

'So, she's the one Kenichi told me about.' Thinks Kisara.

"And?" Replies the fiery girl.

"I came to inform you that he is not here. He is at home today taking care of some personal matters of his. Did you not contact him?"

"No, but oh well."

'Damn, I really should have.'

With that reply, she was about to get up.

"Wait."

"What do you want?" Kisara asks in an annoyed tone.

"There is no reason to be so rude. But, stay for a moment. Why don't we have a nice chat since we are already here."

"I suppose. I don't see what there is to talk about though."

"Thank you. I was just curious about some things. I was curious about your relationship with Kenichi, and about you."

"What about me? This better not piss me off. " She asks while crossing her arms.

"I would rather not resort to violence. It would not bode well for either of us no matter who won. I am curious. Why is a girl like you at Koryo and not here? It's not like your family couldn't afford it. You have excellent grades despite the outward appearance of being some thug. The only thing that has held you back is delinquency. You have bounced around schools a couple of times. If I may ask, why?"

Kisara's eye twitches from the thug comment.

"Do not put me in the same category as some ordinary thug. And everything else is none of your business. You have no right intruding in on my personal business."

"I am sorry for my intrusion, Kisara. Don't feel threatened by it. I simply wanted to know about the person that has been hanging around a school that I am protecting and the person that Kenichi has risked his life for."

A huff comes from Kisara.

"This is kind of one-sided, being that you seem to know so much about me and all I know is from what Kenichi has told me."

Sona does nothing to deny it.

"Why is it that you want to know about my relationship with Kenichi? Do you like the guy or something?"

"Something along those lines. He may not have the best grades, but he tries really hard. He is not the most popular person in the school, but he seems to be making friends quite easily amongst the oddest bunch of classmates. He is quite kind and caring. I wouldn't mind if he was a little stricter though, but it suits him. He has also met some requirements that I have personally set myself, even if by accident. That is partially why I wanted to ask you what kind of a relationship you have with him as well. Are you interested with him? Are you really okay with him being different now?"

'I wonder what kind of requirements someone like her would have. What did she mean by accidentally? Why is everyone asking me about my relationship with Kenichi? Why is this bothering me so much?' Wonders Kisara.

"Requirements? Well, I suppose I've got my own set of standards as well. Most have suffered the consequences of even trying."

Sona imagines Kisara kicking many men in their crotches.

"As far as he goes, he's not so bad. He is probably the best prospect I've got. It doesn't bother me that he is changed. If it wasn't for my careless actions, then he wouldn't be in this predicament. I owe him a lot."

Sona could feel the calm and warm emotions coming from the normally fiery and angry red-head.

'So, she does have feelings for him.' The blue-haired girl thinks to herself.

"Kisara, thank you for humoring my questions. I am fine with you meeting him out here, but please refrain from making any kind of fuss out here like you did the first time. I take my work here very seriously and this school is under my supervision."

"I don't need your permission. But, I get it. I can't guarantee anything though if someone crosses me the wrong way."

"I guess that is acceptable, for now. You might want to contact him beforehand, too. Just a warning, tomorrow will probably be a bad day to meet him out here as well."

"Why is that?"

"I have tentative plans with him tomorrow."

'He just doesn't know it yet.' Sona muses.

Kisara's jaw drops as Sona walks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening, Kenichi's room.

After doing some training with Akisame and taking a shower, he was lying in bed. He was looking up at his ceiling as his mind wanders in thought over everything. Blacky was curled up next to him.

'I can't believe that I forgot to ask her why she ended up in that situation in the first place. She was really tired though. I will just have to ask her another time.'

Then he hears a knock at his door. He looks over and sees Sona standing there. She was still in her school uniform.

"What's up, Sona?"

'I can't believe that I am the one that is going to do this, but perhaps it is better this way.' Sona muses.

"I wish to go out tomorrow, will you accompany me?"

'Oh? Is she actually going to have me be her body guard tomorrow? I bet Serafall would be happy to know that she is actually going to use me for protection for once.'

"Sure, where am I escorting you?"

"Escort? Huh?" She asks as she cants her head to the side.

"Well, I am supposed to protect you. Isn't that what you wanted me for?"

She sighs and puts a hand to her face.

'The first and only time I have ever asked a guy out and he takes it completely the wrong way.'

"No, Kenichi, that is not what I meant. I want to know if you wanted to hang out with me."

His eyes go wide.

"You mean like a d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d. . ."

She quickly holds out her hand with an index finger pointing up.

"Do not say the D word. It is hanging out. Nothing more."

Her words deflate his ego. Then he scratches the back of his head.

'I wonder what this is about.'

"I don't see why not, but what about the student council stuff?"

"I am giving everyone the day off, but we will have to recover the lost time the following day. I will let everyone know."

'If he answers my questions right, then I will have to keep myself one step ahead of Kisara.'

'This should be amusing.' Thinks Blackie as she walks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, between classes.

In light of the day off, Saji approaches Sona after she had retrieved something from the Student council room.

"Hey, Sona. Since we're going to have the day off, wanna do something together?"

"I am sorry, Saji, but I have already made some plans with Kenichi."

As Sona goes back to walking to her next class, Saji grits his teeth and clenches a fist.

'Damn that Kenichi. How dare he. He is getting in my way of my perfect life with Sona.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that exact moment.

Kenichi was standing still in the hallway as he stares at his phone. He couldn't feel his ears burning from the flood of emotions that is running through his body as he keeps reading a text message from Izumi.

'The whole reason why she was out that late in the first place was because she overheard Kisara talking about me being in Kuoh academy.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, at a little ice-cream shop.

Kenichi is sitting across from Sona as she stares at a parfait. Her eyes gleam with delight as she stares at the tasty treat before her.

On the table before her, is a tall glass that has vanilla ice-cream that is topped off with a hazelnut pirouline wafer cookie, sliced banana, strawberries, whip cream, and drizzled all over with chocolate.

She uses a long spoon to scoop some of it out and enjoys several bites of the delicacy.

Kenichi enjoys a hot brownie with vanilla ice-cream at the side of it. It is topped off with fudge.

The shop was actually rather quiet since they went before most people are out of their club activities.

'Sitting in the back here gives us a little more room to talk.' Thinks Sona.

After a handful of bites, she wipes off her mouth with a napkin.

"Kenichi?"

He looks up from his chocolatey delight.

"You've been distracted today. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just worried about Izumi."

'Talking about another girl when you are with one. He must not know much about girls and dating, but I did ask. Of course, I'm not one to talk. I haven't exactly dated all that much considering that I've turned away many suitors myself.'

"Things will work out, she just might have to make some changes like you did."

He sighs.

"I know. I just feel bad. I was trying to avoid things like that. She accidentally overheard Kisara and so she went to find me."

'A girl came to find him? Is there another girl interested in him?'

Her eye involuntarily gets an irritated twitch.

"It sounds like it must have been a careless mistake on her part. You will have to tell her to take more care in secrecy. It could lead to dire consequences if things get out."

'If it were up to me, then I'd give her 1000 spankings.' Muses Sona.

He nods.

She quickly tries to move on from that topic.

"Aside from that, what are your future plans? What are you aspiring for?"

He scratches the back of his head.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

She shrugs.

"I figured it would be nice to ask you."

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about that lately. So much has happened in my life and I've had to make so many changes and do a lot of rethinking."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. Do you wish to be a demon lord or something?"

He laughs a little.

"Oh, no. I don't think that I am anywhere near suited for a position like that."

Her demeaner slumps from his response.

"So, is there anything?"

He nervously looks away, but then back to her. She could tell that there is a seriousness to him.

"I used to be called week knees. I aspired to be better than that. I didn't want to run away or be afraid anymore. I also wanted to be able to protect the people I care about. That's why I started to learn martial arts. My masters always said that I had no talent, but I still strived to become stronger. I am still nowhere near their level though. But, I figured out what I want and what I need to do."

"And what is that, Kenichi?"

"I thought that I could just settle for being able to protect a single person."

A ping of sadness hits his heart as he thinks about Miu, but he moves on.

"That's not good enough though. I want to be able to protect everyone. There are too many threats out there. There is Yomi/Yami, werewolves, devils, fallen angels, rogue exorcists, Stray devils, angels, vampires, other monsters, and even gods out there. I have to be even stronger. I don't care about position, but I desire the strength. I want to become stronger than my masters. No. I want to become even stronger than that. I want to be stronger than the maou and the gods themselves. If I can get that strong, then I can protect everyone that I care for and love."

At first, Sona is overcome with shock and surprise from his answer. Her face flares up from how grand his desire is.

Then, she starts laughing. It starts off as a small smirk, but then it turns into a chuckle. From there, it turns into a full-blown laugh.

He pouts.

"Awe. Come on. Don't laugh at me."

After a few moments, her laughter subsides, and she tries hard to regain her composure.

"I wasn't laughing at you, per se. I was amused with how high of a goal you are setting. I commend you for it, and I hope you can achieve it. You will have to work hard for it because that is not so easily done, especially for someone that was turned into a devil."

"Yeah, I know."

'I never would have expected an answer like that. He didn't say that he wanted to be a maou or have an army under him. He didn't say he wanted anything stupid. His response was humble, but yet it also came from the heart.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside.

A certain person was observing them from an ally across the street with his keen sight.

He clenches both of his fists tightly after seeing Sona laughing while being with Kenichi.

'Damn that bastard. I will have to do everything I can to get him away from her. She is too high class to be around someone like him. Maybe I can get him to go to that trashy girl that's been coming around to see him.'

Saji's mind begins going in circles as he begins formulating plans.

Blackie looks down on him from the top of the building.

'I don't know what this boy is thinking, but it can't be good. He's playing with fire if he tries to interfere.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 16 of my fanfiction.

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 6

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 4

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	17. Chapter 17: Plots Pt1

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seventeen

Plots Pt.1

. . . Sona Plots . . . Saji Plots . . . Kisara Plots . . .

Miu is staring out a window just before gymnastics practice after school. She stares and watches Kisara walking away toward the school entrance.

'There she goes again. She's been spending a lot less time at the Shinpaku alliance base lately. Could it have anything to do with . . . . him?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kisara walks away from Kozue's car and to the bench just outside of the academy, she has a rush of thoughts going through her head.

'Dammit! Why the hell is everyone asking me about him? Kozue keeps asking me when I am going to bring my boyfriend over again. He's not my boyfriend. There was that whole thing with Sona, too. It was almost as if she was making a declaration of war against me for him. I never even said I wanted to be with him. Okay, I did say that he was probably one of the only people I'd consider dating. Ugh. Why the hell am I having all of these issues.'

She clenches her fist for a moment. Then she moves on again.

'That cat of his even said something to me. Takeda was even asking me about him. At least he knows not to ask me that again. Is it really showing that I like him? Do I like him that much?'

She reaches the bench and sits in a huff. She crosses her legs and closes her eyes in thought. She also starts bouncing her leg. Memories come back to her one after another of her times with him. The memories range from her times with him before he became a devil and after. The memories at her parents' house also come to mind.

She gets a light blush while remembering being on top of him and her face was close to his.

'Okay . . '

The very man that she is thinking about appears from the entrance and is walking toward her. Her gives her a smile and a wave.

'Maybe I do like him.'

She gets a slight smirk on her face.

"Hey, Kenichi."

"Hey to you, too."

He sits on the bench with her. Blackie also comes out of nowhere and jumps up onto the bench as well. Kisara instantly begins petting him.

'As long as if she doesn't suffocate me, then this is okay.' Blackie thinks as he lets out a soft purr.

"How is Izumi? I'm really sorry about her finding out. I really didn't notice anyone around though."

"Well. We still have to wait and see, but it looks like she is going to have to leave the school, too."

"Ugh. What a pain."

"One that you caused."

"I know. I know. Geeze. I'm sorry." She says while scratching the back of her head.

"You'll have to say that to her yourself sometime."

"You're gonna make me say it to her, too?"

He nods.

"But she would probably just say it was her fault."

"Hmph."

"You've been trying to come here a lot. It isn't interrupting anything is it? What about going to the base?"

"It's fine. I think it bothers some of them more than it does me. Shiratori misses me a little. She messages me though. Besides, isn't it okay for me to come see my friend?"

Kenichi blushes a little and scratches the back of his head.

"Geeze. When you put it that way. It makes me happy to see you though."

'She's kind of cute even with her offensive personality.' He thinks.

"Hey? You got anything going on Friday?"

He touches his chin while thinking.

"I don't really think I have too much. I've got some training to do, but not right away. Why?"

"Wanna hang out or something?" She asks while looking away.

'Her too? Well, it would be nice to actually hang out with her again without doing any fighting or training.'

"That sounds like fun. I will just double check and make sure that Sona doesn't have anything planned."

Kisara tries to hold back her temper while gritting her teeth over hearing Sona's name.

"Well, if you don't want to, then . . . "

Kenichi holds up his hands.

"Relax. I didn't say I don't want to."

"Good. Then it's settled."

She gets up and starts walking off.

'Shit. I can't believe I just did that. What are we even going to do?'

After thinking that, she puts a hand on top of her hat and looks down while feeling like an idiot.

'I'll never understand women. Every time I think I do, they do something I can't figure out. Oh, well. I better get back to my duties. We are supposed to be catching up from yesterday after all.' Thinks Kenichi.

Blackie has his own musings.

'So, she's finally making a move. The interesting things just keep adding up around here.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having listened in on Kenichi and Kisara's conversation, Saji begins to walk away.

'If they're going to be hanging out, then maybe there is more of a chance than I thought of getting him away from my Sona. If I can get those two to cling more to each other, then maybe he will forget about Sona.'

He rubs his chin.

While pondering, he sees Issei and his two pervert friends. Then he gets a smirk.

'They have a little bit of a beef with him over their hole being covered up. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.'

"Hey, Issei!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly before.

Sona was sitting at the desk in the student council room. Papers were all over the desk, but she wasn't paying attention to them. She had other things on her mind.

No one else was in the room with her.

*sigh*

"What am I going to do with him?" She asks aloud.

'If I am going to try to date him, then I should see about getting someone's advice, right? I don't know what to do. I've had plenty of people want to date me. The only person that came close, I rejected when he couldn't beat me in chess. Of course, my sister has chased away plenty of people before they could even get close to me. I don't really know what normal dating is like. He doesn't strike me as the kind of person that would like going to all kinds of formal dinners and such.'

After letting out another sigh, she gets up from the desk and sits on the couch. She looks around a few times to make sure no one else was around and then flops down onto it.

'It would ruin my image if someone saw me like this.'

She closes her eyes momentarily.

In that moment she imagines Kenichi in her head and her imagination decides to run a little wild. The Kenichi in her head turns into a future version that is super strong and he takes out a dragon with a single blow. Then, he goes over to her and gives her a kiss on the lips.

A small smile comes to her and a light blush.

Tsubaki had entered the room without Sona noticing, and she notices Sona lying on the couch. As she gets a little closer, she notices the smile on her face.

'Is this really Sona?' Tsubaki wonders.

Sona begins to open her eyes and she sees Tsubaki standing above her.

"Did something good happen?"

Realizing here state, she blushes furiously, and she quickly tries to get up. In the process, she fumbles. With a little yelp of surprise, she falls on the floor. She quickly stands up and tries to act like nothing happened.

"You . . . didn't see that?"

'That was embarrassing.' Thinks Sona.

"Of course, I didn't see a thing."

Sona sits back at the desk.

"Tsubaki, I need help."

Tsubaki gets slightly startled.

"You need help? With what?"

"I need dating advice."

The queen's eyes go wide with surprise.

After a long moment of pause, Tsubaki comes to her senses again.

"Did something good happen when you were out with Kenichi?"

"Things went really well, but now I am at a loss. I don't know the first thing about dating."

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I don't know much about dating either."

A deep sigh gets let out by Sona.

"So, who else can I ask?" Asks Sona.

"What about Rias?" Tsubaki points out.

Sona thinks about Rias' ways and realizes that she might not be ale to act like the way she does.

"No."

"Most of the girls in the peerage don't really have much dating experience." Notes Tsubaki.

"Tomoe is a bit too hyperactive. I'm not sure what she would say. Tsubasa might not be bad. She is pretty popular with boys."

Tsubaki adjusts her glasses.

"Are you sure you'd want to ask someone in the peerage about dating advice?"

"That is a good point. What else can I do though? I am most certainly not going to ask my sister. That is just out of the question."

Tsubaki nods in agreement. Then, her eyes light up.

"I think that I have an idea."

Sona's eyes curiously narrow as she looks over to her queen.

"And what is that?"

"Doesn't Kenichi have a bunch of how-to books? Maybe he has one on dating."

"That's not a bad idea. I will have to confiscate it if he does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night.

After some hefty training, Kenichi was in in the shower attached to his room.

Sona politely knocks on his door, but she gets no answer. She checks to see if his door is locked and it is not. So, she opens it. She could hear the water running.

'He must be taking a shower, and Blackie doesn't seem to be here either. Now is my chance.'

She quickly goes over to his book shelf and starts looking at the various titles of books.

She quirks n eyebrow at some of the titles.

'Why would he have a book on that? Well, whatever.'

Then, she eventually finds a dating book.

"Aha."

While saying that, she didn't notice that the running water had stopped.

She pulls out the book and notices the gap left by the book.

'He might notice this.'

She slides the bookend in to close the gap.

Just as she turns around to leave his room, Kenichi opens his bathroom door. He is wearing just a towel around his waist.

A very odd moment of silence passes between them.

"Um . . . . . Sona?"

While saying that, his towel begins to fall off of him.

Their faces turn bright red.

"Sexual assault!" Sona shouts.

She holds out a hand and a giant blast of water shoots out at him. He flies backward back into the bathroom and slams into the wall.

Sona rushes out of his room and closes the door behind her. While trying to catch her breath, she realizes that there are two butlers standing there. One is holding a sword, and the other an axe. A maid is also there, and she has a ball of light in her left hand.

"We heard your scream."

"Is everything all right?"

"Did he try to sexually assault you? Should we kill him?"

Sona nervously sweats.

'Crap what should I say? They probably really would do that to him. I just said that out of reflex because that is what my sister taught me to do if something like that happened.'

She hides the book behind her back.

"Sorry. I thought I saw a spider on me, and it felt creepy."

'That is stupid. Will they actually fall for that lame excuse?' She wonders.

"Do we need to go in there and kill it?" One of the butlers asks.

Water flows out from under the door.

"No. That will not be necessary. I took care of it. But, you might to get someone to take care of the water in Kenichi's room.

"Very well."

Then, the three of them look at each other.

"Perhaps we should call in an exterminator. This could be an invasion."

The two butlers nod in agreement with the maid and instantly take off.

"Wait. Invasion?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the bathroom.

Kenichi sits in the tub with his legs draped over the edge.

"Why me?"

Blackie walks into his room a few moments later and he gives Kenichi a canted look.

"Master, what the hell happened to you? You look awful, and why is the floor all wet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, Sona goes back up his room. When she gets there, maids seem to be leaving.

'They must have finished the cleanup.' She thinks.

After they leave, they stare at each other with flushed cheeks from the memory of what happened.

'I can't believe I saw it.'

'I can't believe she saw it. Am I going to die from this?'

A moment goes by and she clears her throat.

"Kenichi. I am sorry for entering your room unannounced. That was rude and careless of me. That being said, You should be more mindful of who might come into your room."

His mouth drops.

"But This is my room and you came in unannounced."

"That is besides the point."

"What? How is that besides the point?"

She nods in agreement with herself.

"Yes. How indecent."

'Indecent? I will never understand women.'

He sighs.

"What were you doing in my room in the first place?"

She freezes.

"I don't remember."

'Oh, no. Was she so traumatized that she doesn't remember.' He worries.

She quickly gets up.

"As an apology, though, I will make sure that the cooks put something extra special in your bento."

Then she rushes out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Koryo High School.

Kisara was walking between classes like she usually does. Except this time the normally grumpy looking girl has a smile and a glow about her.

She fails to notice the people around her as they keep away from her.

"Is that really her?" One girl asks another in a whispered tone.

"I know, it's kind of creepy."

"We better not mess with her. We don't want to ruin it if we know what's good for us."

'I'm going on a date with Kenichi.' Muses Kisara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuoh academy.

Saji was walking down a hallway and he overhears a couple of girls talking to one another.

"Hey, have you heard about that new perfume?"

"What perfume?"

"It's called Grace, and everyone is raving about it."

"Ohhhh. That sound exciting. What are they saying about it?"

"They say that it will instantly get the boy that you like to love you if you wear it for him. It might even get you laid too."

"I want a boyfriend, but I don't know about the getting laid part."

"Are you being a goody-two-shoes?"

"Well, I was told to wait 'til I got married."

"Come on, don't you want a boyfriend though?"

"I guess. What kind of a bottle does it come in?"

"It comes in a glass bottle with a cat head on it. The perfume has a slight pink hue to it."

The girls keep talking as they get further away from Saji.

He stops and rubs his chin with a grin.

'So, the person will instantly get hooked if the person wears it for him. I need to get that stupid girl some of that stuff so that she can drag Kenichi away.'

He starts chuckling to himself.

Then, he pulls out his phone and dials a phone number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After School, Koryo.

Kisara was getting ready to leave when Miu stops her. She takes Kisara into an empty room.

"Alright, what's this all about?" Asks the red-head.

"What's got you so worked up today?"

Kisara crosses her arms.

"Whaddya mean?"

"What's with your happy mood today? You going to see a boyfriend?"

Kisara gets surprised by the accusation. Her arms uncross and her face becomes a little flushed.

'Do I really seem that happy? I didn't notice.'

"So, you are going to see a guy. You haven't been hanging around here much lately."

"Okay, so what if I was? Is there a problem?"

"It's Kenichi, isn't it? He carried you away from that battle. He didn't do that for anyone else except you."

Kisara instantly frowns.

'Damn. So that is where she's going with this.'

"Listen here, dairy cow, where I go is my business. I never even said Kenichi, you did. Besides, I thought you didn't know who he was?" Kisara tells her with a devious smirk.

Miu couldn't figure out a way to defend herself. Emotions boil up inside of her and she just decides to shout.

"Just tell me if it's him of not!"

"Well, well. It looks like the calm Miu Furinji can get fiery too."

Miu grits her teeth.

"First off, like I said, it's none of your business what I am doing or where I am going. Let's say it was that Kenichi guy, then so what?" It's pretty obvious that you gave up on him, maybe I didn't. If you give up on someone and decide to not even acknowledge that person's existence, then it doesn't matter. The person that I am going to see is someone that I want to be with."

'Holy shit! Did I just say that to Miu?'

Miu goes to slap Kisara, but Kisara catches it. Her arm slightly quivers.

'Damn. There was a lot of anger in that slap. If it would've hit me, then it would have really hurt.'

She closes her eyes while fighting her anger.

"Miu. We have a past and a friendship. So, I will let this go just this once. Don't do it again. If you've got feelings to sort out, then do it. Don't be a jealous bitch."

Kisara lets go of Miu's arm and walks out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuoh academy.

Because of the nice day outside, Sona had decided to have the meeting outside near one of the many fields.

Everyone was gathering outside.

Sona and Tsubaki were approaching, but they weren't noticed yet.

Saji crosses his arms and looks at Kenichi with a devious smirk.

"Hey, Kenichi."

"Yeah, Saji?"

"There really is no need for you to be here, you know. All you do is go around to the clubs. If it wasn't for Sona's sister, you wouldn't be here to begin with."

'Here he goes again. What is his problem?' Kenichi thinks to himself.

"Maybe you should go to that slutty girlfriend of yours."

"Hey, why are you going after him like that again?" Tsubasa asks.

Saji decides to ignore her question.

"Take that back, Saji! She might not be my girlfriend, but she isn't a slut either."

Tsubaki was about to step in, but Sona stops her.

"Let's see how this pans out. Saji has had a thing against him from the get-go and I don't fully understand why myself. If things get too far out of hand, we will step in." Sona whispers to her.

Tsubaki nods.

"Awe, are you taking offense to that? She dresses like one and she certainly doesn't act like a lady. She's giving this school a bad name just by being around it. That poor girl could only wish to be around it. She looks like she gets her clothes from a thrift store." Saji says with a very condescending tone.

Kenichi grits his teeth.

"Saji, isn't that going a little too far?" Interjects Momo.

Kenichi's demeanor changes and he gives

"I don't care what you say about me but leave my friend out of this. She has nothing to do with this."

"Are your feelings hurt. Why don't you go pay the girl you're protecting and have sex with her in some back alley."

"That's it, Saji!"

Sona could feel the aura coming from Kenichi.

"Maybe this might not have been such a good idea." Sona tells Tsubaki.

Within an instant, Kenichi is right next to Saji with a balled-up fist.

"Stop!" Sona shouts.

With Kenichi being right next to him, Saji sees a glow within his eyes and could feel them piercing him. A small feeling of terror comes over him.

Kenichi backs away. He huffs and puffs a few times.

Sona casually walks up to the group with Tsubaki in stride.

"This is unacceptable. I will not tolerate this. We are the student council. Saji. Kenichi might not be a member of my peerage, but he is a part of the student council. He also deserves respect because he is the rook of my sister. Which, might I add, is one of the four maou. On another note, you are gravely mistaken about the friend of his. Her family could easily afford for her to go here. I have talked with her, and by no means is she a slut as you so worded it."

'Crap, how much did she hear?' Worries Saji.

"She has better than average grades as well. I said it once before that you need to get your facts strait before you open your mouth."

'Damnit Kenichi, this is all your fault!' Saji shouts in his head.

'Did she look into Kisara?' Wonders Kenichi.

"Both of you go cool off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a short while, Kenichi finds himself sitting on the very bench that he always sits on when Kisara comes to see him.

'The girl I want to protect. My girlfriend? Yeah, I doubt that she really wants to be my girlfriend. Sona's been pretty nice with me lately, too. But I kind of doubt that will go anywhere either though. I can't help but get a good feeling when I am around them though. What am I going to do? I don't know what got into Saji, but he needs to leave Kisara alone though. I do want to protect her. And, I like being around her.'

Just as he finishes that thought, he hears footsteps and he looks up to see Kisara walking toward him.

They both seemed to be under a level of discomfort. Kenichi had an urge to stand up as she approached.

After the conversation she had with Miu, Kisara had a sudden urge come over her as well. When she got close to him, she lifted up her arms toward his neck.

"Kisara?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a hug.

He gets stiff in surprise.

'Is she hugging me?'

Then he hugs her back. She could feel his muscular build and he could feel her smaller but firm frame. There is also a level of comfort in each other's embrace.

'This feels nice.' They both think while blushing.

Moments later, they slowly separate.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"Because I wanted to." She replies.

'I can't believe I just did that.' The perplexed girl thinks.

He scratches the back of his head.

"That was really nice." He adds.

"Don't get sentimental on me, okay?"

He sighs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 17 of my fanfiction.

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 7

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 4

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	18. Chapter 18: Plots Pt2

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eighteen

Plots Pt.2

. . . Sona Plots . . . Saji Plots . . . Kisara Plots . . .

While Kenichi and Kisara were conversing, Tsubasa comes out from the entrance and sees them. She waves over to Kenichi.

"Hey, Tsubasa!" He shouts back.

She walks over to the two of them.

He motions towards Kisara.

"This is my friend, Kisara. Kisara, this is Tsubasa. She is also a part of the Student council."

Tsubasa gives her a bow.

"Hey." Returns Kisara.

'So, this must be the girl.' Thinks Tsubasa.

'She must be a devil, too. I think I remember him telling me that everyone in the student council is a devil. I always knew that shit was rigged.' Kisara muses to herself.

"Kenichi, Sona is all finished with the meeting. She wanted me to tell you that she will just fill you and Saji in later about all of the details." Tsubasa informs him.

"Alright."

Then he looks back over to Kisara.

"I should probably take care of a couple more things inside."

Kisara sighs.

"I guess so. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"You bet." He replies with a thumbs up."

She gives him a sly smirk.

"Good."

'Maybe I'll do a little shopping today at the nearby shopping strip.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisara walks along the strip mall area.

'What the hell am I even doing? I feel like I'm acting like some kind of stupid girl. Going shopping before tomorrow. It's not like it's supposed to be anything special, right? I've got 2000 yen to spend. That sucks, but I paid my rent and stuff.'

While walking, she comes across an odd-looking man with blond hair. He also has a blond mustache. He also has on a brown leather coat over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. The man has a brief case set up on a tri-pod. He notices Kisara as she happens to be walking towards his location.

'There she is.' Saji thinks to himself.

He gives her a bright smile as she gets to him.

"Hey there! I've got just the thing for you!" He excitedly says to her.

His jaw drops as she just keeps passing by him.

"I was talking to you. Red-haired girl."

She stops and turns her head to him.

"Why would I listen to, or even buy something from someone that looks like an idiot."

He forces a smile even after hearing that remark.

"Who do you think you are fooling with that fake mustache."

"It's supposed to make me look older so I can get more sales."

She shrugs.

"Whatever." She says.

"At least take a look at what I am trying to sell. I've only got one of them left." He says desperately.

"What could you possibly be selling that would gain my interest. And, if you annoy me much more, then you're not gonna like the outcome."

He gets a grin.

"I have something that will instantly get the man that you like to be hooked on you."

'That's the stupidest thing that I have ever heard of.'

Just as she has those thoughts, Saji lifts up a cloth that was covering a bottle. The bottle that gets revealed is glass and has a cat head at the top of it. The perfume inside has a light pink hue to it.

Kisara's eyes light up as soon as she sees the cat head.

'SO CUTE!'

Then she gives him a curious look.

"How am I supposed to know this stuff is legit?"

"I assure you that it is, but I can let you smell it if you like."

She nods and holds out her wrist. He opens the bottle and give her wrist a light spray. She takes a whiff and smells the light rose scent mixed in with other scents.

'This is really good. And, Kenichi likes the smell of flowers.'

"This perfume is the talk of the talk of the talk and everyone is getting it."

She looks it up on her phone to make sure it really is the real deal.

'Why am I even looking at this kind of crap. I haven't worn perfume in a long time. I'm not that kind of girly-girl, but if it helps me get Kenichi. It's got a cat head, too.'

"Well, how much is it?" She asks out of curiosity.

"Eight thousand yen."

Her mouth drops.

'Fucking hell!' Runs through her head.

"No. I have nowhere near that much on me." She tells him and starts to turn to walk away.

He sweat drops.

'I can't let her get away.'

"What if I reduce it for you? I really want to make my last sale."

"By how much? I've only got 2000 yen on me."

'She only has that much? I think Sona got the figures wrong on her.'

"I probably shouldn't get this stuff anyways. I need to do some more looking around." She tells him while he is thinking.

She goes to turn away again.

He starts panicking and then he fakes looking at his phone.

"You know, I just realized that you are my 1000th customer. You get to have this for free."

'This is all worth it if I get my Sona. I hate not getting my money back on this.'

"I don't know about this?" Kisara says hesitantly.

A couple of other girls walk up to them.

"Is that the Grace perfume? If she won't take it, then I'll gladly take it."

After hearing that and seeing one of the girls slowly reaching for the bottle, Kisara quickly snatches it.

"Fine, I guess I'll take it. Thanks."

"Sold!" He says happily.

"You still look like idiot though." She tells him as she walks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The very next day.

Kenichi was walking between classes when he spots Koneko walking toward him. He gives her a wave.

"Hey, Koneko, what's up?"

"Hey. I suppose you should know this, but there are some rumors going around about you."

"Huh? What kind of rumors?" He asks puzzledly.

"I don't really believe them after the talk we had during the tennis match, but people are saying how you are sleeping around with all kinds of girls."

"What? I am a virgin. I can't even get myself a girlfriend." He says in a matter of fact tone.

"I just wanted to let you know that."

"Who the hell would be saying such things about me?"

She shrugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Kenichi visits the karate club. As soon as he gets in there, he sees everyone start whispering to themselves.

The president walks up to him and wraps her arm around his shoulder.

"You know. Not that the prospect of having sex with you might not sound bad, but I certainly don't want to be viewed as a slut."

His head slowly turns to her.

"Huh?"

"There's a rumor saying that we had sex. I really hope that this isn't something that you started."

He quickly shakes his head.

"I wouldn't dare say anything like that."

"Good. Then I hope that you can get this cleared up really quick."

He sighs.

"What the hell is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After club activities, Kenichi finds himself sitting on the bench with his eyes closed.

'I don't know why she sent me a text to keep my eyes closed but I guess I'll do it.'

While thinking that, he hears footsteps coming closer to him. He gets a whiff of something as the footsteps get even closer and stop behind him at the bench. He smiles as he smells the scent of rose in the air.

"And what has you smiling?" Kisara asks him.

"Do you have flowers with you, Kisara?" He hesitantly asks.

She leans over a little so that her neck is closer to him.

"No. I just figured I try out this perfume that was given to me."

The smell sends his senses flying he also gains a faint blush across his cheeks.

"It's kind of weird to smell perfume on you because you didn't strike me as someone who wears that kind of stuff. You're more of a tomboy to me." He begins saying.

She grits her teeth and balls up a fist to slam on his head.

"But you smell really good, Kisara."

She stops and becomes instantly red.

"I hope you don't mind me saying that. You know how much I love flowers and that is just perfect on you. I can not only smell the rose, but I can also smell the mint, basil and a few other scents mixed in. It's not too powerful either."

'Wow, he really does like it. I'm glad.'

"Well, I guess I'll keep it then."

He opens his eyes as she walks around the bench to be in front of him.

She isn't wearing her usual outfit though. She is wearing shorts that only partially go down her thigh. The shirt she is wearing is black and has loose laces along the shoulders that reveal just a little bit of extra skin. She is still wearing her signature cap.

'This is so embarrassing. I can't believe that I let Kozue talk me into. She is never going to let me live this down nor hear the end of this.'

She is blushing and trying not to say anything to him.

He gives her a good stare while in awe of what she is wearing.

'Is this the same Kisara?' He wonders.

"Are you ready, or should I just leave you here?" She asks impatiently.

'Okay. It is. She's gotten dressed this nice before. What's gotten into her? I better not question it though.'

He gets up and begins walking with her.

"What are we going to do anyways?" She asks.

'That's a good question. We never really have gotten to hang out like this before.' He ponders.

"What if we go to an arcade or something? You are always playing video games, right?"

"That's not a bad idea, Kenichi. I guess you do come up with some good ideas now and then."

He inwardly sighs.

"I must say, though, that I probably won't be very good. I don't really play games all that often."

"Well don't expect me to go soft on you or anything like that."

"Of course not."

Blackie pops out and begins walking with them.

'That girl is dressed awful nice to be just 'hanging out' with Kenichi.' He muses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the arcade.

Kenichi watches Kisara while she plays a racing game. She is straddling a crotch rocket styled motorcycle and is leaning forward.

Kenichi looks over her outfit and how she seems to have a happy glow about her.

Without realizing it, he finds himself staring at her nice butt.

'Wow. Kisara has always been cute, but she has been seeming really pretty lately.'

Then he shakes his head.

'What the heck am I thinking? She's just my friend. All she wanted to do was just hang out today. It's not like she likes me in That kind of way.'

He looks up and sees her staring at him.

"What the hell were you looking at?" She asks.

He panics as she gets off of the motorcycle and closes his eyes.

"Nothing." He says in worry.

He waits for a hit from her but opens his eyes to find that she is just moving on to another game.

Then he feels himself all over in disbelief to make sure he really didn't get hit.

"What are you waiting for? Let's move on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being completely annihilated by her at the arcade, they now find themselves at a place serving okonomiyaki.

She begins laughing at him.

"I can't believe how badly you lost against me at that Mortal Kombat game."

He scratches the back of his head.

"I couldn't help it. I kept wanting to actually move my body and not use the controls."

A man comes up to them from the other side of the counter.

"What's it going to be today? Will you be getting the lover's special?"

Both of them turn bright red.

"Lover's . . . " Kenichi begins.

". . . Special." Kisara finishes.

The cook laughs at the two of them.

"Coming right up!" He shouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening had come and it got dark out. Kenichi had flown her home and is now standing in front of her parents' mansion.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?" He replies.

Then he gets a little nervous.

'Shit. Why can't I get a hold of myself?' She thinks.

"I had a lot of fun today. You didn't have to pay for everything."

"It's okay. I wanted to, and I had a lot of fun too."

"Well, that's good. It's better that just hanging around home and doing nothing."

He nods.

"Next time, I'll get you at that fighting game. If you want to go do that again sometime again."

"Yeah. I guess I'd like that." She replies.

Her cheeks are a little flushed.

Without any other idea of what to do, he starts to turn away.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

She pouts and then punches the back of his shoulders.

He turns back to her.

"Geeze. What was that for?" He asks.

"At least give me a real goodbye, you idiot."

He scratches his head.

"What do you mean?"

'Ugh. He's hopeless.'

She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a hug just like she did the day before. His nose gets filled with the scent of her perfume again. He takes the hint and hugs her back.

'This still feels kind of weird to me to do this, but I like it.' She muses.

"Thanks, Kisara. And, have a good night."

"Yeah. Well, you too."

As he leaves, she opens the door to the house and finds Kozue standing there and there is a gleam in her eyes.

"Well, how did it go? How did it go? Did you kiss him?" Kozue asks impatiently.

Kisara turns red again.

"Ugh. Leave me alone. No, I didn't kiss him."

"Awwwwwww. How disappointing. You need to claim him."

Kisara huffs and marches up to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning.

Kenichi was at the warehouse with Shigure. They had just finished doing some sword practice.

Serafall was in the warehouse with them.

"Now. . . it's time for . . . . new training."

He gulps.

"What kind of new training?"

She pulls out a large hammer with a long handle. The handle is 4 feet long and the head is about 2 feet wide 1 foot square from end to end.

"Hammer." She tells him.

"When did you start using hammers?"

"I don't really use them. I prefer swords and other sharp objects, but that does not mean I do not know how to use them. You have the strength to where using one will be easy. You will be trained to wield one like I do a sword. I had this one especially made for you."

'That is so cool!" Serafall cheers.

She holds it with both hands. One hand is close to the head and the other is further down the handle.

"I will start of teaching you two techniques. The first is the center strike. It is also known as the split strike."

She swings the hand along the head back and the hand along the handle up. As she swings forward and down at a tire that they had procured. While swinging down, the hand that was at the head slides down to the hand at the lower end of the handle. The strike bounces off of the tire and she instantly pulls back and the hand slides back up toward the head.

"Now, for the other technique."

She swings the hammer around with a hand close to the head. She swings it around like a boxer doing a hook. As she swings it around, she also draws it in. This causes her to rotate faster. While doing this, she swings the handle around as an attack instead of the head.

"Your opponent will dodge, thinking that you are striking with the head. Then, you end up still striking the opponent because of the length of the handle."

She walks up to him and hands him the hammer.

"Now you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kenichi is training, Tochumaru walks over to Blackie while he is lying and watching Kenichi's training.

"You are Shigure's little mouse, right?" Asks Blackie.

Tochumaru gives a proud nod.

"You seem familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

The mouse nods again and writes yes on a miniature sign.

Blackie gives him a good hard look.

"You're one of the animals that I saved when I destroyed that facility that was performing experiments, aren't you?"

Tochumaru nods and writes thank you on another sign.

"Well, I didn't do it for you, but you're welcome."

The mouse holds up another sign that says friends.

"If it weren't for you being her mouse, then I probably would have tried eating you by now. But, I suppose we can be."

Tochumaru smile and climbs up on top of Blackie's head.

"I didn't give you permission to do that, you know."

The mouse smiles and Blackie just lets out a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After training, Serafall and Kenichi had Shigure come along with them.

They go up to an itty-bitty store that does not have a sign out front and is down an alley.

"Where . . . are we?" Shigure asks.

Kenichi scratches the back of his head.

"Well, I had asked Serafall if we could get you a phone so that we could stay in touch . . ."

Before he could even continue, he could see her eyes go wide and bright.

"I can . . . call Kenichi?"

Serafall delightfully nods.

"I wanted to be able to contact you, especially when you go out on your quests. I know you're my master and you are strong, but I worry. Plus, that means you wouldn't have to follow me around as much."

'That probably won't stop me from doing that.' She muses to herself.

"If you don't want it, then I understand." He says to her.

"There are some stipulations to me getting you a phone. I will also be able to get a hold of you and I will also be able to find out where you are by tracking this phone. That is only if I really needed to." Adds Serafall.

Shigure looks up and ponders for a moment. Then she nods to herself and looks at Kenichi seriously. She also points to herself.

"I want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting the phone, and getting Kenichi's phone modified, they end up back outside.

"How . . . do I call . . . Kenichi?"

Kenchi walks over and show her.

"You press this and then you can scroll down to my name or anybody else's name that you have in your contact list. Then you hit sends and it starts dialing the number. I already put my number in there for you."

She goes to his name and hits send. It starts dialing and she holds it up to her head.

He hears his phone go off and he rolls his eyes. He opens his phone and answers the call.

"Hello." He says to her.

"Kenichi . . . it's me."

Then she looks over to Serafall.

"I called Kenichi." She happily tells her.

"Congratulations, Kenichi. She just popped her phone cherry with you."

He turns red from her comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kenichi was with Serafall and Shigure.

Sona pokes her head outside of her room and checks to see who is out in the hallway.

"Is something the matter, Miss Sitri?" A maid asks.

Sona adjusts her glasses.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I do not wish to be disturbed for a while."

The maid nods.

"Very well. I will inform the rest of the staff."

"No. You do not to make that big of a deal about it."

She pulls her head back into her room, shuts the door, and locks it. Then, she walks over to her desk and sits at it.

After putting everything else on her desk away, she pulls out the book that she took from Kenichi's shelf and sets it in the middle.

'I must learn. He came home rather happy last night after being out with Kisara. I cannot let her win.'

Grabbing the cover of the book, she opens to the first page.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 18 of my fanfiction.

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 8

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 4

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	19. Chapter 19: The Blow-Up

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nineteen

The Blow-Up

After getting her cell phone, Shigure decided to have Kenichi get her lunch like he had promised.

They were just about to finish their food.

"Kenichi." She says to him in a soft, but solid voice.

"Yeah, Shigure?"

"Do again?"

He scratches the back of his head.

"I don't see why not. I am glad that you never got rid of me."

She gives a slight frown at his words.

"I . . . would never. I like Kenichi."

"I like you too, Shigure." He responds quickly while taking another bite of rice.

Her face gets a slight blush to it.

'I know he isn't understanding what I am saying, but I cannot find the nerve to say what it is I really want to say. I don't really understand it well myself though. All I know is that I don't ever want to be without him. I would be sad.' The weapons master thinks to herself.

"I . . . . . . . . . . like Kenichi. Kenichi is . . . . important . . . to me." She mutters out again.

He gives her a pleasant smile.

"I am really glad that you do. I don't know what I would have done without you and Kisara."

Her face slightly saddens.

'I still can't say it, but I guess this is fine for now. I understand his feelings toward Kisara. I have understood that from the time I saw them spar. Then, there were also the other times that I had followed him. I guess I am okay with that too, as long as if he can also still be mine.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a workout room, in the Sitri mansion.

Serafall walks in with Kenichi.

"So, what is it that you wanted from me, Keniiiiiii-chan?"

"Well, these machines are great. I can't believe they can be made to be this sturdy."

"They aren't used to just train normal humans, you know."

"I've gained a lot of strength from becoming a rook."

She nods her head in understanding while she is in her magical girl outfit and holding her wand.

"What if I wanted to add more weight, or more resistance as some would say?"

She blinks her eyes a few times.

"That's what you were wondering about?" She asks in slight dismay.

He looks back and forth with a little bit of confusion.

"Well, yeah." He replies with a little bit of uncertainty.

She gives him a bright smile.

"That is really easy to fix. Anything for my rook."

Then, she starts waving the wand around and casting a spell.

'I'm glad it's easy. . . . . wait . . . . why is she casting a spell?'

As soon as she finishes the spell, the gravity in the room severely increases. Some of the machines in the room creak a little and he instantly falls to the ground. He can hardly move, let alone stand up.

She bends over and looks down at him.

"Is that better?" She asks in a joyful tone.

"I shouldn't have even asked. Maybe I should have asked Sona first." He mumbles out.

She gives him a pout.

"That's mean. I thought that I did a wonderful job helping you out, didn't I?"

He could see some tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Yes . . . you did."

She pops up in a much happier mood.

"Yay. That's great. Well, I've got to go take care of some urgent business and then have some tea. I will see you a little later.

With that, she quickly teleports out of the room.

"Wait! Can't we . . . . . Crap."

He huffs.

"I can't let this beat me, especially after what I told Sona. I will be able to stand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.

Kenichi and Izumi are outside, walking around in the yard. A barrier around the mansion is preventing people from seeing within.

Izumi was walking next to Kenichi. She is blushing because he keeps glancing at her. Her hair has turned white and she has white wolf ears. A white tail poking out from under her skirt, and her hands have also become white (and soft) paws.

"You're doing it again." She softly tells him while looking away.

He scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry. I'm trying not to. It's just that without the full transformation yet. It kind of looks like cute cosplay."

She blushes even more.

'He said it's cute.' She happily muses to herself.

"I need to get better control of it though." She repeats to him.

"I was told that you haven't gone through the full transformation yet and that is why this is happening."

She nods.

Tears slightly form in her eyes.

"What am I going to do? What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm not totally sure what to say. I've only become a devil. I don't know much about werewolves until just recently myself."

"So, am I a part of devil society now?"

"I guess you are, but you aren't. You will be living here with me and you will be transferring to the school I am at as well."

"What about the other school? What about my friends?"

He couldn't help but look away while she asks that.

"There is a lot to figure out, and it might be tough for you. It was for me." He starts telling her.

He looks at her and gives her his signature smile and looks her in the eyes.

"But, I will be here with you the whole time to go through it together with you."

Her heart skips a beat.

'Together, with Kenichi. Maye this won't be so bad after all. I have to get stronger along with him though. I might never catch up to how strong he or his friends are, but I have to try.'

Her thoughts are interrupted by a certain cat familiar.

"So, now you have a dog by your side as well." Blackie says to Kenichi.

Izumi turns to Blackie and starts growling at the comment, then she backs up and covers her mouth.

"Why did I do that? I love kitties. And why were you so mean in saying that?" She says and asks with a pout.

"You're a dog and I am a cat."

Kenichi walks up to Blackie and taps him on the head. Then he shakes a finger at him.

"You are old enough to know better and be more respectful about this."

"But . . " The black cat tries to retort.

"No buts." Kenichi says sternly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday, during club activities.

After visiting a handful of other clubs, Kenichi knocks on the door to the kendo club.

Katase's eyes go wide after she opens the door and she sees Murayama charging at him with her shinai from the side.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She shouts.

Kenichi snatches Katase's shinai from her and darts forward. His shinai clashes with Murayama's over and over as she tries to hit him.

"What has gotten into you, Murayama? I thought that we were over this."

"How dare you try to have sex with me and me not knowing it."

'He's gotten really good in such a short amount of time.' Katase thinks to herself.

"What logic is that? Do you realize how that sounds?"

"Do you realize how many people have been asking me questions?"

Their shinai smack against each other again and he seizes the moment. He grasps onto her shinai. She tries to yank it from him to no avail.

"Do you really think that I would say something like that after I had tried so hard to gain your trust?"

She pauses a moment in thought.

"I suppose not."

He could feel the tension in the shinai go down and he lets go of it.

"I don't know who or why, but I promise that I will work hard to get this figured out and taken care of."

'Damn. This has really gotten out of hand.' Kenichi thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry again, Kenichi."

"It's fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night.

Kenichi was in his room studying as he hears a knock on his door.

"You can come in." He announces without knowing who it was.

He turns to his door and Sona is standing in his doorway.

"Hey, Sona."

"Hello, Kenichi."

'What's with the formal tone?' He wonders.

"Is something wrong?"

She adjusts her glasses.

"I want to ask you something kind of personal, and I think that I already know the answer. But, I have to ask you anyways."

"Okay, what is it."

"Some rumors have gotten back to me about you."

'Oh. I already know what this is about.'

"I know that it is your own business what kind of personal life that you have, but there are people asking me questions about it. Do you know what I am referring to?"

"Yes. I already know, but I haven't done anything like that. I've been rather busy to be able to go around having s-s-s-s-s."

"Sex." She states for him.

"Yes. Sex." He says while blushing.

"Well, where there is a will, there is a way. Fortunately for you, I have spent enough time around you to know that you aren't like that. Had I not, this conversation wouldn't be so lighthearted."

'I just felt a chill from hearing that statement.'

"It's getting bad though. I am starting to get weary looks from people and some of the club members are starting not to trust me."

"That is not good at all. This needs to get settled quickly or this could become really troublesome."

'Especially if I want to be with him.' Thinks the bespectacled girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While walking through the halls between classes, Kenichi sees Aika. He notices that she is walking toward him, and she stops right in front of him. There were dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, Aika. Is something wrong?"

'Man, she looks really tired.

She shakes her head.

"Not for me. The astronomy club needs your help with something. They'll be in this room during club activities."

She hands him a piece of paper with a room number on it and then she walks away. He looks at the paper.

'This is odd. I know for a fact that the astronomy club isn't using that room today.' He wonders.

He quickly shoves the paper in his pocket and moves on as if it was nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school.

Kenichi had tended to a couple of other urgent club requests before he could get to the one that Aika had told him about. He walks up to the room door. It was in a pretty quiet hallway. He gives a knock on the door, but he hears no response.

He quietly and slowly opens the door. The lights are off, but there is a small projector on a desk that has stars and constellations projected at the ceiling. He comes in and shuts the door behind him.

"Hello?" He says aloud.

Again, he gets no response, but he finally notices someone is in the room. He easily notices Aika's slightly disheveled and twin-pigtailed hair from the back of her head. He walks up a little closer.

"Aika?"

He gets closer and notices that her eyes seem to be closed and she is slouching in her seat. Her legs are also slightly spread.

"Did she fall asleep waiting for me?" He mumbles.

He scratches the back of his head.

"Maybe I should try to wake her. It might not be good if someone else found her in this state." He mumbles again.

While reaching for her shoulder, she opens one eye and gives him a grin.

"Awe. Not going try to peek up the skirt of a sleeping and defenseless girl? You must not be the kind of man that everyone seems to be making you out to be."

He blushes from the thought of peeking up her skirt.

"I'm not that kind of person, Damnit. Aika, if this is supposed to be some kind of joke, then I am leaving. I've enough of this crap to deal with."

He starts to turn away.

"Kenichi, wait! Sit down. I couldn't help but tease you a little bit. It's in my nature. If anyone here is the pervert, it's me." Announces the bespectacled girl.

'I doubted he was going to look in the first place.'

He sighs.

"Besides, I think that you are going to want to hear what I have to say." She adds.

"I thought it was odd that you made a request for the club and told me the wrong room that they are using." He tells her while he sits and looks over to her.

She looks up at the stars. He could see the reflection of the stars in her glasses.

"I want to tell you something, but I want you to try to keep my name out of anything that comes out from me telling it to you."

"That's kind of vague, but I can only try." He replies.

"I guess that will have to be good enough. I was asked to help do something, and it involved you."

"Me?"

She nods.

"You know the perverted trio, right?"

"Of course. They're the reason why I plugged up that hole."

"Well, Issei asked me to help spread the rumors that are going around about you."

"What?"

"He told me that they've got a beef with you over the hole."

"That's a pretty harsh payback, and it doesn't just affect me. How did they even know it was me? I don't really remember anyone else seeing me do that except you. I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, I just find it a little odd."

She looks down with a little bit of embarrassment and shame.

"I'm sorry, Kenichi. It's kind of my fault. I like to poke fun at them because we have a bit of a rivalry, and I kind of mentioned that you were the one that did it."

He crosses his arms

"So, you used my name to get at them, but now you are asking me to keep your name out of it."

"I know that's a little unfair."

He sighs.

"Whatever. At least your telling me about this. It still doesn't fully make that much sense to me."

"I actually thought so too. This kind of stuff doesn't seem like their usual handywork. They're perverts, but most of their antics are kind of harmless."

"That depends on your version of harmless." He announces.

She shrugs.

"I kept watching them, and I noticed that they have been talking to Saji a lot."

He grits his teeth.

'What the heck!' He yells in his head.

"So, why are you telling me this?"

"That's a good question. I don't really know myself, but it kept me up all night."

"Well, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome, Kenichi."

The desk creaks a little bit as he leans forward to get up.

"Hey?"

"What?"

"Did you ever wonder if love or friendship could be written in the stars?"

"Well, I can't say I've ever really thought about it too much. I don't really know. That whole fate and destiny stuff. If it's real, then it's taking its time with me. Whether it is or isn't doesn't really matter too much to me. Even if it's not written somewhere, I think people could fall in love or become really good friends. On the other hand, I would listen to you if you do find out more about that kind of stuff."

She blushes.

"Really?"

"Really."

'How the hell did he just make a perverted girl like me blush?'

"You should probably get out of here before someone thinks that you're in here trying to get laid."

He quickly gets up and leaves.

She giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waiting outside of the school is Kisara, and she is pacing back and forth.

'I know that he said that he is running a little behind, but I am not a fan of waiting.'

While she is thinking this, Tsubasa comes out and sees another classmate off. When she turns around, she notices Kisara.

She gives the irritated girl a wave.

"Hello Kisara."

"Hey."

"Are you here to see Kenichi again?"

"Well, I'm not here for the exercise."

Kisara crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

"You know, I think he should almost be done. You might be able to meet up with him if you want to walk with me."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly dressed to fit in with the crowd here."

"There aren't very many more people. So, it should be alright."

"Your loss if I cause any trouble."

"You're probably causing more of a scene pacing back and forth out here than you would coming in."

Kisara puts her hands on her hips.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

The blue-haired girl quickly turns around to avoid confrontation and begins walking.

"I think he'll be this way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona was walking with Tsubaki and Saji when they notice Tsubasa and Kisara walking towards them. Saji instantly stops when he sees Kisara.

'Oh, shit! It's her.' He thinks.

He tries to conceal himself towards the back of the group.

Kenichi was also walking towards the group while scratching the back of his head over everything that he had found out.

Sona adjusts her glasses.

"Hello, Kisara."

"Hey."

Tsubasa waves to Kenichi when she sees him.

"Hey, Tsubasa. Kisara?"

"Yeah, she decided to let me in. I told her it wasn't a great idea."

"Something like that." Tsubasa says.

Kisara notices Saji in the background and narrows her eyes while looking at him.

"Something wrong?" Sona and Kenichi both ask.

"I think that I've seen this guy somewhere."

Saji nervously laughs.

"No, not me. You've never met me before."

Sona looks between Saji and Kisara.

Kisara lifts up a finger and positions it so that it looks like a mustache on Saji's face.

"I'm positive. You're that idiot salesman that gave me that perfume."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never gave you that Grace perfume."

Right after saying that, Saji freezes as he realizes his mistake.

Sona adjusts her glasses.

"Saji, she never said what brand it was, and that's an expensive brand."

"Perfume? Are you talking about the perfume that you wore when we were hanging out the other day?" Kenichi asks Kisara.

"Yeah." Replies the red-head.

"Saji, why would you do something like that?" Sona asks him.

He begins nervously sweating.

"Sona, I have something else to tell you." Announces Kenichi.

"What is that?" Sona responds while she crosses her arms.

"I found out that he was part in cahoots with Issei in spreading those rumors about me."

"What? How did you find out about that?"

Saji smacks his hand over his mouth after saying that.

'No shit. I was partially bluffing about that. I wasn't for sure, but he just made it clear that he really did.' Kenichi thinks to himself.

"What rumors?" Kisara asks Kenichi.

"There are rumors about Kenichi that say that he has been having sex with all kinds of people here." Says Tsubaki.

"What the fuck? Why the hell would he do that? Kenichi is the last person that would going around having sex with all kinds of people."

'Was that supposed to be a compliment?' Kenichi wonders.

"Tsubasa, thank you for bringing Kisara here, but I am going to have to ask you to leave while we sort out this problem."

She nods and starts walking away.

'Darn. And I was hoping to hear this out.'

Sona directs her attention to Saji again.

"Now, Saji, you have some explaining to do. Why?"

He nervously smiles.

"I was helping Kenichi get together with that girl."

Sona cants her head.

"There has to be more than that to this. Your actions towards Kenichi have been anything but kind or helpful. Why were you doing all of this? If I have to keep asking, then you will not like the consequences."

"He doesn't deserve to be around you. It should be me. He was forced upon you by your sister. He doesn't have the grades or the looks to be around you. I wanted to use that trashy girl to get him away from you. That's why I gave that poor girl that perfume. I saw how close they were and used it to my advantage. Getting close to him was going to taint your perfect image."

Son clenches her teeth.

Kisara makes no effort to hide her anger as she angrily contorts it after hearing his remarks about her and knowing that she was used.

Sona closes her eyes.

"So, you took it upon yourself to decide whom I should and should not be around because you have an obsession over me. You took it upon yourself to interfere with my relationship with him by trying to lure him away to another girl. You messed with people's reputations and lives by spreading all of those rumors. Those rumors could have serious negative consequences to not only those other students, but also Kenichi. And Kenichi was a person purposely put here by my sister, a maou."

"I did it all for you."

"No. you didn't." Sona retorts back.

She opens her eyes again.

"You didn't do this for me. You did it for yourself. I am interested in Kenichi."

Everyone stares at Sona over her declaration.

'She interested in me?' Wonders the disciple.

Saji's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets.

"Why? How? You should be with me just let him be with that trashy slut."

Kisara balls up a fist in anger and begins growling.

Kenichi sidesteps away from the angry red-head.

"Kisara?" interjects Sona.

"What is it?"

"I know that I told you not to perform any violent acts here. But I am going to turn my head, and if something were to accidentally happen. . . . "

While saying this she turns her back to Kisara and Saji. Tsubaki follows suit.

"Wait! Let's talk a-" Saji begins to say.

Kisara didn't another moment and she rushes up to Saji and swiftly kicks him in the crotch as hard as she could. Then decks him in the face and kicks him along the side for good luck.

Saji doubles over and squeals in pain.

Kisara bends over and looks at him.

"Unless you've got balls of steel like Kenichi, then getting kicked in the balls hurts if you are a devil or not."

Sona turns back around.

"I am very upset over this. Kisara?" Says Sona.

"Yeah?"

"I have a proposal for you. I know that this whole situation actually did work out in your favor, but I was wondering if you were willing to make a truce and team up with me?"

"What do you mean?" Asks Kisara.

"Let's both date Kenichi fairly until this can be more sorted out and he decides who he wants to be with more."

Saji's, Kenichi's, and Tsubaki's mouths all drop.

"You two want to date me?" Kenichi bewilderedly asks.

Sona and Kisara both sigh.

'He's hopeless.' The two girls think.

"See he didn't even realize it." Saji announces.

"Quiet, Saji. I don't want to hear another word out of you. What do you say Kisara?"

Kenichi, still catching up, looks over to Kisara to see what she is going to say.

Tsubaki musingly just watches the situation unfold before her.

Kisara cracks her knuckles.

"I don't like the idea of acting like one of those girls in a harem anime. I am also not a huge fan of sharing. This whole thing did work out for me. I feel closer to Kenichi than ever before. But, I dislike people like him even more. He used me just to mess with your relationship. I've got no problem with it."

"But she's just a normal human." Saji pointlessly adds.

"What about you, Kenichi? Are you okay with the both of us?" Sona asks Kenichi.

He furiously blushes over the whole situation with both of the girls staring at him for his answer.

He starts scratching the back of his head nervously.

"This is all so sudden. I never even thought that I'd have one girlfriend, let alone two. Oddly, though, I am okay with this."

Both girls blush.

Sona adjusts her glasses and seems to relax a little.

"Good. Now that that is settled, what do you think we should do about Saji?" She asks Kenichi.

"I don't know. He should at least apologize to the other girls that were affected by those rumors."

She nods.

'I'm glad that's all.' Saji thinks to himself in relief.

"Yes, but I cannot accept that as being the only thing."

Everyone looks to Sona. She walks up to Saji with a menacing presence.

"You will fix this whole rumor thing along with Issei after I have a talk with Rias. I also have retribution coming to you."

"Oh, shit. Isn't there something else?"

"I could always tell my sister about what you did and how you interfered with not only her rook's placement here, but also how you interfered with her sister's relationship."

He gulps.

"No. Not even a thousand spanking will be enough of a punishment for you. Let us go back up to the student council room. The rest of you can leave ahead of me. I am going to be a little while."

Saji turns completely pale.

"I like your style." Kisara tells Sona with a devious smirk.

Tsubaki feels a slight fear for Saji, but only slight.

"I shall take care of everything else. Are you sure that you want me to leave ahead of you?" Tsubaki asks.

Sona just nods.

Saji begins following Sona back to the room. He cries the entire time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later.

Sona comes out from the front entrance and finds Kenichi and Kisara waiting for her.

"Hey." Says Kisara.

"Hi, Sona."

"I thought that I said that the two of you could go ahead of me."

"Yeah, you did. . ." Kisara begins.

"But, we decided to wait for you. Besides, it wouldn't be right for me to leave without my . . . other . . girlfriend."

She gives him a soft smile while blushing.

"That makes me happy to hear, but we can't announce anything just yet. I want some of this rumor mess to clear up. I guess we should also come up with some rules over this too."

Kisara and Kenichi nod.

"This is weird, but I am happy about being with this idiot."

"Gee, thanks Kisara."

Then, Kenichi puts a finger to his chin and looks to Sona.

"Hey, Sona."

"Yes, Kenichi."

"Where is Saji?"

"It would be best if you don't worry about him. He is probably going to take his time going home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 19 of my fanfiction.

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 9

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 4

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	20. Chapter 20: Some Thing End, Others Begin

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty

Where Some Things End, Others Begin

A conversation between Sona and Rias.

{I can't believe that they did that.} Rias says to Sona.

"I was not very pleased myself. Sagi took things too far. To think he even involved Issei."

Rias sighs.

{This is terrible. Issei should have known better.}

"Saji probably appealed to his perverted side somehow."

Another sigh gets let out by Rias.

{Boys. Do you have this much trouble with Kenichi?}

"Not really the perverted kind. He keeps himself quite contained. I admire him for that."

{I'm sure he's got raging hormones though. I bet that might get taken care of soon, though. He has two girlfriends now. Right, Sona?"}

Sona turns many shades of red and gets silent for a moment. Rias couldn't see her, but she could tell that she must have embarrassed her friend.

Eventually, Sona clears her throat.

"About Issei, we need to keep this locked down. I am not planning on telling my sister about any of this, Issei or Saji. My sister would not take something like this very well. Are we in agreement to keep this a secret?"

{That is probably for the best for both of us. What about punishment though?}

"Kenichi already said that they should apologize to the parties involved. Luckily for Issei, Saji was the main culprit behind all of this."

{I am sure Saji is getting quite the punishment from you. I will make sure that Issei gets a punishment as well. This is something that he cannot let happen again.}

"Agreed. I am sure that I will be fine with whatever you come up with. But, do keep me informed."

{I certainly will, and thank you. I wish I could choose who I could be with. I hate this arranged marriage. Of all people, it had to be Riser Phenex. There has to be something I can do to get out of it.}

"I wish I could give you more help."

{I understand. The political fallout that would happen if you were to give me help would be terrible. At least I know that I have your support.}

"Any time."

{By the way, you might have a little bit more competition.}

"What do you mean?"

{Koneko has been talking highly of Kenichi.}

"Just because she talks highly of him, doesn't mean that she is interested him."

{Okay. By the way, I didn't take you for someone to be in a relationship where there is another girl involved.}

"This is . . . . special circumstances."

{Uh-huh.} Rias says teasingly

"He will need to decide." Sona replies while trying to reassert herself.

{UH-HUH.}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon getting to the school, Kenichi could instantly feel some stares. Without knowing it, he was starting to lag behind. The distance between him and Sona became more and more.

Tsubaki adjusts her glasses and whispers to Sona.

"You know that he is falling behind, right?"

"I am aware of that. I cannot wait until this whole rumor business is over and things can move on."

"Is that because you want things to move on with your boyfriend." Tsubaki teasingly whispers to her king.

Sona stops and glares up at her friend. Despite her glaring, there is also a blush on her cheeks in embarrassment.

Tsubaki gets an ever so slight and satisfied smirk on her face.

"You may find that you have extra work to do today." Replies Sona.

The color of Tsubaki's skin becomes slightly paler.

Sona turns back to Kenichi.

"Kenichi! You have done nothing wrong. Rumors are rumors. Stand tall because there is nothing to be ashamed about."

He smacks his cheeks, gives a determined nod, and marches forward back up to the two girls.

'I said that a little louder than what I normally have, but this will also be my way of helping resolve this issue. Besides, he needs his training if he is going to be my husband.'

She turns back towards the front and has her own little devious smirk.

'She must be thinking something good.' Muses the taller bespectacled girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day progresses on, Kenichi was walking between classes. A commotion starts to occur and there is lots of shouting.

'I recognize those shouts.' He thinks as he looks over.

Out in some grass, the kendo club had the perverted trio surrounded and was proceeding to beat the three of them with their shinai.

He cringes slightly as he hears some of the shinai cracking hard against the deserving students. Their shouts fill the air.

"Awe, come on man. What did we do to deserve this treatment?" One of them shouts.

Kenichi smacks his palm to his forehead.

"You're an idiot, Matsuda. You know what we did." Motohama shouts.

"I don't care. Just let me say it anyways." Matsuda retorts back.

'I'm sorry Rias.' Issei thinks while tears stream down his face.

When Kenichi looks back up, he notices Aika is also watching the beating that was taking place. She has a devious grin on her face while she snaps a few pictures. She could feel his gaze. After a quick glance in his direction (and noticing that it was him), she quickly turns and walks away. Her pigtails flutter behind her as she walks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, Koneko bumps into Kenichi in the halls.

"Hey."

"Hey Koneko. What's up?"

"Sorry that perv caused you trouble."

He scratches the back of his head.

"It's gonna be alright. Everything was sorted out, and it seems like he is getting his just due."

She leans over slightly and smells him.

He quirks an eyebrow.

'Do I smell bad?' He wonders.

"Do you have a cat?" She asks with a slight glow about her.

"Yes. You can smell that I have one?" He questioningly replies.

Her eyes go wide and then she makes sure not to look him in the eye.

"I just like cats. Can I see it sometime?"

"Ummmmmm. Sure."

'What's with all these girls liking cats?' Wonders the disciple.

Then she nods and quickly walks off.

"See you later." She mutters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While making his rounds after school, Kenichi headed down to check on the karate club. When he gets there, he gives a polite, but firm knock on the door.

The young boy that had admired him opens the door, and his eyes go wide as the door opens further and further.

Before his eyes is Saji, whom seems to be tied and taped up like a punching bag. A rope is used as a gag. He appears to be bruised and bandaged up in spots as well. One cheek is swollen and has a large square bandage on it. He is hanging like a punching bag as well.

Muffled pleas come from him.

"I was wondering where he was."

Most of the club members, including the club president, are taking turns punching him repeatedly.

The president breaks away when she sees Kenichi and walks over to him. She is sweating heavily.

"You seem to be getting quite a workout today."

She nods and gives him a big grin.

"You bet. I got this new realistic punching bag to vent my anger out on after I was told who the culprit was of those halfway nasty rumors that were going around."

"Halfway?" He questions.

She ignores his questioning remark and looks over to Saji.

He gives Kenichi a wide-eyed look. Muffled noises come from him and it sounds as though he is asking Kenichi for help.

Kenichi pauses for a moment in awe at the irony of the situation, then he looks back over to her.

"You know, I agree that that is a pretty realistic punching bag. Give it a few punches for me, will ya?"

She gives him a devious grin.

"You bet. Anything for you."

Kenichi turns around and walks back out of the club room. Saji's muffled cries could be heard as he closes the door behind him.

'Damn. Part of me really wants to be the nice guy and go back in there to let him go. But . . . ."

'Maybe a little later.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple days later, at the Sitri mansion.

Sona, Tsubaki, and Kenichi had come home from school and had separated. Sona was walking down the hallway then she sees a large figure. She instantly creates a couple of balls of water in each hand and they have a glow to them.

The figure slowly stomps toward her. There are meters on his arms that are glowing and beeping. He was holding an instrument that looked like something from the ghostbusters movie, and another one that looked like a sensor from the aliens movie. The figure stands about 10 ft tall and is wearing a grey hazmat suit. There is a large backpack he is carrying that a couple different kinds of canisters and other gadgets on it. The one meter in his hand blips and he points it in Sona's direction.

He comes to a halt.

"Who, may I ask, are you?" She asks in a polite but serious tone.

In a grumbly voice, the figure replies.

"I am the exterminator that was called. I was told there was a bug problem. I am certified in everything from simple bugs to demons."

As he says this, he pulls out a wallet from a zippered pocket. A plastic card holder flips down with 20 certification cards in it.

Two maids and a butler appear behind her and kneel.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asks them.

"We decided to call an exterminator after the incident with the bug in Kenichi's room." One of the maids tells her.

"We were really worried about your safety and our jobs if another incident were to occur." The other maid adds.

"So, we called the best exterminator possible. Spare no expense." Informs the butler.

Dismissing the balls, Sona lets out a sigh.

'I cannot believe that they actually went through with that. Is this guy even human or even devil? Probably not.'

Just then, Kenichi and Blackie are seen walking down the hallway. The exterminator turns towards them.

"There is one. That is no ordinary cat. It is a beast!" The figure shouts while pulling out an axe.

Sona's eyes go wide.

'Where the hell was he hiding that axe?' Everyone thinks.

Blackie stiffens and Kenichi quickly grabs him.

"I am the exterminator, and I will vanquish you."

"This is not a pest to be exterminated. This is my familiar!" Kenichi shouts.

One of the maids gets up and goes over to Kenichi.

"Um, Mr. Shirahama. You will need to vacate your room for the time being. I hope you don't have anything too important in there. He will be doing a 'cleansing' of your room because that is where the first sighting occurred."

"What! No. No. No. I value what I do have in there."

'I am sorry Kenichi.' Sona says in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later.

Izumi had gotten enrolled in the school and was walking down a hallway following Kenichi.

She started to muse over her feelings for him and her tail started to pop out from under her skirt and wag back and forth.

Sona was walking behind them while talking with Tsubaki when she notices the tail.

She first lets out a sigh and then she clears her throat loudly enough for Izumi to hear. The girl looks back and points at her tail.

Izumi makes a horrified face and quickly retracts her tail as she regains her focus. She inwardly whines in her head.

'This is going to have to be rectified, and quickly.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Friday night.

Tsubaki politely knocks on Kenichi's open door.

"Hey, Tsubaki, what's up?"

"It shouldn't be my business to say anything, but I have a suggestion if you do not mind listening."

He scratches his head.

"Sure. Okay. Why so formal about it?"

"It is about Sona."

He freezes.

"Ut-oh."

The tall girl adjusts her glasses

"You haven't done anything wrong, per se. But, it is usually proper etiquette for the guy to ask a girl out on a date and not the other way around. I think she might be waiting for you to do that."

"Crap you're right. I am completely at a loss when it comes to this dating stuff. Thanks for the tip."

She nods and dismisses herself.

He sighs and Blackie looks at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

He goes over to his bookcase (which seems to have become lighter in color since the exterminator had made a visit) and frustratingly looks for his dating book again to no avail.

"I can't seem to find my dating book. I know that I had one."

"Is it really that difficult of a thing for you?"

Kenichi sits down at his desk chair and his familiar gets off the bed and sits in front of him.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing when it comes to women."

'He is nuts. If only he really knew how he affected the women around him. He is a natural, even if clumsy and dense.' Blackie thinks to himself.

"Then why don't you just get another book? I suggest asking her first. If she is getting impatient, then you should probably ask her to make her feel better."

"That's a great idea, but how do I ask her?"

With that question, Blackie faceplants the floor.

"You're kidding, right?"

Kenichi gives him a serious look.

"I am a cat. You shouldn't be asking me for advice."

"I don't really have too many other options. Would you rather me ask Saji or Issei?"

"That would be rather amusing to watch, but I somehow don't think that the outcome would be your favor."

"You've gotta help me."

Blackie stretches.

"Look. You've got it easy. You are already in a relationship with her. Just say 'Hey Sona, would you like to go out on a date soon?'

Kenichi snaps a finger.

"Thanks Blackie." Kenichi says to him and he rushes off.

While Kenichi rushes off, Blackie covers his eyes and nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quickly after running from his room, Kenichi reaches Sona's room and gives a knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kenichi." He announces.

She opens the door and she is in her pajamas.

"Is everything alright? You seem distressed.

'Crap. Why the hell did I run here. I could have just walked. Oh well.'

"Everything is fine."

A moment of pause occurs between them.

It goes a little longer.

Sona could see Kenichi sweating.

"Is there something you need to ask?"

'Yes, there is something I need to ask. Crap. I can't believe I forgot to even say anything.'

He takes a deep breath in.

"HeySonawouldyouliketogooutonadatewithmesometimesoon?"

'I think that I just vomited that out.'

Then he turns red from asking that.

Sona, herself, gets a few shades brighter.

"Yes. I would like that very much."

"Great." Kenichi says and then leaves.

Sona blinks a couple of times.

"What just happened?"

Tsubaki pops out from around a corner and at the front of Sona's room.

"I do believe that he just asked you out on a date and you accepted."

Her face gets even redder.

"I did, didn't I?"

Tsubaki nods while in slight amusement.

"Yes. Yes, you did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That weekend.

Kenichi was just about finished with helping at the flower shop when he hears a very familiar energetic voice behind him.

"Kenichi!"

He quickly turns around to see Renka. She takes the opportunity to jump at him and give him her usual hug. A bag flops around that was hanging on her arm while she does this.

"Hey, Renka."

"I am so glad I got to see you today. I've come here a couple of times, but you weren't here."

"Well, I don't work all the time. Why were you looking for me?"

"I have something to give to you from papa."

"From your father?"

She nods and hands over a bag to him.

"It's thanks for protecting his one and only daughter, me."

He opens the bag and fins a pair of dark brown kung fu pants to go with the rest of his new uniform that everyone had come up with.

He opens his eyes wide and looks up at her. She has a bright and soft smile on her face.

"Is this really for me?"

She nods.

"And this is from me." She adds.

She gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have some time today?" She asks.

"Unfortunately, I do have some errands to do before some of the stores close."

She gives a little pout.

"Then, perhaps another time?"

"Sure thing." He replies with a smile.

"I guess that'll have to do. You still owe me an explanation."

'I still don't know if I should tell her.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the shop, he goes over to the nearest bookstore and begins looking around. He eventually finds the section that he is looking for and begins browsing the titles.

He stops and pauses at a particular title.

"Hey. This is the same exact book that I can't seem to find. This is great."

He picks up the book, takes it over to the register and pays for it. The man behind the counter gives him his change and gives the book back to him in a bag.

An all too familiar feeling comes over him and he begins looking around. Then he smiles when they meet eyes.

"Hey, Amaris."

He walks over to the dark-haired girl.

"Hey, Kenichi. It's great to see you again."

"I am glad to see that you are doing well. I was just about to head home."

She pauses for a moment and gets a slightly flustered look on her face.

"Mind if I walk with you for at least part of the way?"

He shrugs.

"I don't mind. It's fine with me."

She smiles and starts walking alongside him. Blackie trails behind.

"You know, I find myself drawn to you."

"You do?"

"It's been pretty hard to understand, but I do. I think that you've changed some of my ways of thinking."

"It's not like we've talked much though."

"I know. Maybe we can change that though."

"So, how did I change things?"

"We should be sworn enemies, yet you went out of your way to help a fallen like me. You didn't try anything. You didn't take me anywhere to torture or kill me. You were nice to me. Plus, you are a man."

"What's that got to do with anything, are you a lesbian or something?"

She laughs.

"No, I am not a lesbian. I was deeply in love with a human man when I was an angel. I loved him so much, but he betrayed me. He used me. He convinced me to have sex with him and we didn't perform the ritual that an angel has to go through before they are allowed to have sex. After it was all over, he left me after having his way with me and I became a fallen."

"That's terrible. That was no man at all. It makes me feel sick that he did that to you."

"Thanks for that. I was probably blinded by my love for him and didn't notice that he was just going to be that kind of person. I was angry with men for a long time. There were very few people that I could trust. I hated most men. I became engrossed with my position as a fallen."

"You seem to be a fine person now to me. It doesn't matter to me if you are a fallen, a devil, a human, or even a werewolf."

"I want to be real good friends with you, Kenichi. Can't we be friends, a fallen and a devil."

"Of course, we can. That's a silly question."

"Would you be willing to trust me with your number?"

"You're not going to try to lure me into a trap or try to kill me somehow by having it, will you?"

She gives him a perplexed look and then a nod after she realizes that this is a very valid question.

"Of course not, and you wouldn't use mine against me, would you?"

"I most certainly wouldn't. I should probably check with Serafall before I give it to you though. Just in case."

"Ugh.I guess I will ask Azazel as well."

They each text their respective people.

Kenichi gets his response as well as Amaris.

He turns a little pale from the response and then flips his phone closed.

'It's okay with me. If she does anything though, she will have never existed. . . . Have fun :).' He recites in his head what she replied.

"She said it's all okay." He tells her in a slightly hesitant voice."

"Let's not have any problems."

"Right."

They exchange numbers and then she giggles happily as she walks away.

'I better get back and start reading this book. I should also give Kisara a call today, too.'

He smiles as he thinks fondly about the two girls that he is dating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake

The Girl In Waiting

Tsubaki was walking down the hallway at the mansion when all of a sudden, she hears grumbling.

She peeks into Sona's room and she sees a girl that doesn't seem to fit whom she defines as Sona. Inside, sitting at Sona's desk, is a girl that looks like Sona. The girl, however, is growling while looking at a book. She clutches some random papers that were on the desk and squeezes them very suddenly. They crumple into a mangled and untidy mess.

"It says that he is supposed to ask the girl out on a date first. Didn't he read this book?"

She lets out a frustrated yell.

"I can't move on from this point in the book unless he asks me."

'I think that it might be in everyone's best interest if I say something to Kenichi to get this going. I would rather her not take this out on the rest of us.' Tsubaki muses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 20 of my fanfiction.

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 10

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 5

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	21. Chapter 21: A Date By The Book

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty-One

A Date By The Book

Wednesday, in the student council room.

"So, let me get this straight. You're not going to be here Friday so that you can go do some training with your masters." Sona questions.

Kenichi gives her an innocent nod, but then he starts to feel the ominous aura coming from his bespectacled girlfriend.

"Couldn't you just start it on Saturday?"

He scratches the back of his head.

"Well, they actually wanted to start it sooner."

"What kind of training are they going to be putting you through that they wanted to start it now?"

His eyes start to water.

"I don't know but I am honestly kind of scared. They wouldn't tell me."

Sona sighs and touches her forehead with the fingers of her left hand.

"What about our date?"

"They said that I should be done before it."

'Why am I suddenly getting worried about this?' Sona thinks to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knowing that he was going to be nearby anyways, Kenichi is with Kisara Thursday after classes. They were walking around some of the shops before going to do his training.

They had just gotten out of a pet shop and were simply walking down the street.

After a few minutes of glowing and blabbing about all of the animals that were in the pet shop, she crosses her arms.

"You know, it's a little unfair to be taking my competition out on a date and not me."

He Huffs

"I can't exactly take both of you out on the same date."

"Of course not. This isn't some kind of cheesy harem situation. You are still going to have to choose. I, of course think that you should choose me. I think that I've got a lot of fine qualities for a girlfriend."

'Sure. Like wanting to beat people up every time they do something that you don't like.' He thinks to himself.

"You do have some qualities that I like. Otherwise, I wouldn't have agreed to dating you two." Kenichi tells her.

She huffs.

"Just some? Geeze, you've really got to work on your communication skills with women. We've got feelings you know."

He stops dead in his tracks and blinks a couple of times.

'She does?'

She glares back at him.

"What's the problem?"

He holds up his hands defensively.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He says to her while covering up what he was thinking.

He starts to catch back up to her.

Blackie nearly busts out laughing.

"Anyway. I was talking about how you should be taking me out on a date. Not that taking me out on a date matters to me or anything. Since we are dating, then I suppose we should actually go out on some dates."

'I can't believe I actually said date. Since when do I go out on dates? I am going to actually start sounding like a girly-girl. Ugh. What a pain. I must sound like an idiot. He better not botch this up.' The red head thinks.

'You've got to be kidding me, right? Who does she think she is trying to fool?' The black cat thinks to himself.

"Well, then I suppose we should." He says back to her.

'How the hell am I supposed to go out on all of these dates? I haven't even gone out on one yet. It looks like I better read more into my book. I am glad that I found it again. It says it's the best book out there.'

Kisara looks back to him and her eyes go wide and nearly bulge out of her skull. On the opposite side of the street, she sees Miu and Sakaki. They were both holding bags.

Kenichi sees the look on her face and noticed that her gaze seemed to be looking past him. He starts to turn his head.

Realization hits Kisara.

'Oh shit! This is going to turn real sour if he sees her.'

"Kenichi?" She says to him to get his attention back.

He looks back to her.

"Let's get going there is another store I want to go to."

"But. . ." His sentence trails off as he begins to turn his head back again.

'Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do to get his attention away from her?'

Without even thinking, she grabs his head, turns it toward her and she pulls him in for a kiss.

"What the . . " Is all he manages to get out before their lips meet.

'What the fuck did I just do. Hey, this isn't too bad.'

She gets slightly lost in the moment and their lips press softly against each other's.

Sakaki and Miu both see this. Miu's face turns red in anger and embarrassment in seeing them like that. Sakaki just gets a surprised look.

'Woah. Go Kenichi.' The karate master muses.

Kisara's eyes open enough to see Miu staring at her and then take off down an alley with Sakaki.

"Get a room." A lady says to them while walking by.

Other people try to ignore their kiss and also walk by.

'What did I just do?' Kisara thinks worriedly.

She breaks away from him and stands there stunned for a moment. They both have flushed cheeks at this point. She can't look him in the eye.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, or was it that bad?"

He quickly shakes his head.

"Actually, I really enjoyed that." He tells her somewhat sheepishly and without making eye contact.

"Well, I did too."

"I wouldn't mind if we did that again sometime."

"Let's just get going. . . . Maybe later we can." She replies softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a little bit more time browsing around, Kenichi and Kisara end up at the warehouse.

"Hey. You take care. Don't train too hard."

He sweat drops.

"Unfortunately, that isn't up to me."

"Nope. It's not. You're probably screwed." Blackie interjects.

"Gee, thanks." Kenichi sarcastically replies.

Kisara picks Blackie up and tightly hugs him. He sighs while she does this.

'Not again.'

She lets him back down and there is an odd moment of pause between the two martial artists.

Awkwardly, they embrace each other and kiss again. This time, he wraps his arms around her waist, and she wraps hers along his shoulders. They both could feel their kisses being a little more passionate this time.

"Hey. That's a pretty good kiss." Comes Sakaki's voice.

His voice cuts through their moment and they quickly break away from each other.

Kisara looks away, while Kenichi looks up at his master. He could see a big cheesy grin on his master's face. He could also see that his master has a bunch of bulky bags with him.

"What is all of that for?" He hesitantly asks his master.

"Oh, these? They are for your training."

A big gulp is heard from Kenichi.

"Yeah, I think that I am going to get going." Announces Kisara.

"You sure you don't want to stick around?" Sakaki asks her.

"No. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Kenichi's Jaw drop.

'My only hope is leaving me.'

"You know, I think that I should go with her."

After saying that, Kenichi tries to walk past Sakaki. Sakaki quickly grabs the back of Kenichi's shirt.

"Somebody save me." He whines as his master drags him into the building.

Kisara waves bye to him with a slightly worried look on her face.

'He's going to be fine, right?' She wonders.

When Sakaki gets him inside, Kenichi is also met with the sight of Shigure.

"Hey, Shigure." He says in a dull tone.

Sakaki lets go of him and moves on. Shigure bends over and looks at him. Her cleavage heaves heavily before him. She points at her mouth.

"Me too?" She asks.

"He scratches his head."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me. It looked . . . . like fun."

His face turns completely red.

"Don't tease me like that." He announces as he gets up and walks away.

"But. . . I wasn't teasing." She mutters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days later, Sunday afternoon.

Serafall portals into the warehouse with Sona. Neither of them have an amused face as they walk into the place. As they walk in, they suddenly stop.

They notice that there were all kinds of bags hanging all over the place. Kenichi was in the middle of the room. He hits a couple of bags that were swinging in his direction. He had on a blindfold that not only covered his eyes, but also was also covering his ears.

Sakaki looks over and sees the two of them.

"Hey."

"Hello Sakaki-chan." Serafall says to him with a smile and a wave.

"Is that Serafall?" Kenichi asks.

"Yeah, she's here with some other girl, too."

"Really? Wait. You're lying to me. You are trying to trick me again. I'm not going to fall for that again!" Kenichi shouts to him.

Another bag flies down at him and he turns and hits it with a punch.

"Kenichaaaaan. It's really me."

"I don't believe it. You're just trying to lure me into a trap again."

Sona, after a moment of complete and utter confusion of seeing him like this, calms herself and adjusts her glasses.

"Kenichi, this is Sona. I suggest that you take off that mask."

"No. Another lie. I already know the penalty for taking off the mask. And, I don't know how you did it, but now you are mimicking Sona, too."

"Is this really what you've been doing with him over the past few days?" Serafall asks.

"Yep. Shigure and I have been taking turns with him. We've been tricking him and saying that friends have been here to see him and that we have food for him."

"So, he hasn't eaten, drank, slept, or even saw the light of day for three days?" Sona asks.

Sakaki crosses his arms.

"We aren't complete monsters, little lady. He had some water yesterday."

Sona musters up a ball of water and fires it at Kenichi.

He hears the blast coming his way. So, he thrusts out his fist and creates his barrier at the front of it. The barrier takes the brunt of the blast, but some water splashes around him.

"It really must be Sona."

He goes to take off his mask. He quickly realizes his mistake and puts up his hands just in time for Sakaki to punch his arms. He is unable to block a hit to the back of his knees by Shigure with her sheathed sword. He falls to the ground.

"That was pretty good kid." He tells his disciple.

"But not. . . . good enough." Shigure adds.

It takes a moment for his eyes to readjust, but Sona and Serafall come into focus.

"Kenichi. You are late for our date."

"Has it really been that long?" He asks.

"I did try to call."

"I think his phone died yesterday." Sakaki informs them.

"Date?" Shigure wonders aloud and then gets slightly down.

"Hey. If you're going on a date with this girl, then why were you kissing Kisara?" Sakaki announces.

'He was kissing Kisara. Damnit. She's trying to get ahead of me.'

Everyone could feel a heat coming from Sona.

"He is dating both of us. It kind of happened that way."

"He has a lot to answer for. I am her sister after all. I am supposed to know these things and be consulted upon."

'Oh, shit.' Kenichi thinks to himself.

"He is allowed to date me."

"He needs my permission first. You better not do anything to my dear, sweet sister. And now you are late for a date with her. Some first impression."

Sakaki scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry. It really is our fault."

Serafall pouts at him.

"I'm not sure whether to be mad at you or be impressed by the training or both." Serafall tells him.

Then, the maou looks over to Kenichi.

"I will let it go this time, but it better not happen again, and you still have a lot to answer. Things better go well."

"That is for me to decide. I knew that I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

Serafall pouts at Sona.

"How could you say that to me. You know that I am only looking out for you."

Sona sighs.

"Kenichi. Please, let's just get out of here so that we can get things started."

"Alright. Sorry Sona."

He grabs his stuff and Sona teleports out with him.

After glancing at all of the equipment, Serafall was about to teleport out when Shigure goes up to her.

"Yes, Shigure-chan?" Serafall asks with bright eyes while holding her wand close to her chest.

Then she thinks for a moment.

"If this about . . ."

"Can I . . . . date . . . Kenichi, too?"

Serafall blinks a couple of times in surprise.

Sakaki's eyes go wide, but he doesn't say anything.

"If you are asking for my opinion, then I would have to say mistress. My sister should be the only one to marry him. She is the heir to the family. Many devils have mistresses. I don't know if my sister is a fan of that though. You would have to talk to them yourself though. I think that you should become a member of my peerage though. You are very strong. Both of you are."

"Maybe . . . if he . . . gets his . . . own pieces."

"You think that he will get his own set?"

She nods.

"Don't look at me. I don't mind training him, but I ain't interested in being a devil. He is my disciple and I like the kid." Says Sakaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting ready, Kenichi consults his book. As he reads it in his head, it sounds kind of like the narrator when goofy is trying to do something by the book.

'Before you meet with your date, make sure you get flowers. Women always appreciate you bringing them flowers. Just don't bring too many flowers.'

"Shit. I live in the same place as the person I am going to be going out on a date with. Where am I supposed to get flowers?"

"Ask one of the maids. I'm sure that they might have something here that you can use. Are you sure that you really need to get flowers?"

"Thanks for the advice, Blackie. I have to get flowers. That is what the book says to do."

'This is going to be interesting.' Thinks the cat.

He opens up his door and flags down a maid that happened to be nearby. She walks over to him.

"Is there something that I can do for you, Mr. Shirahama?"

"Yes. I need some fresh flowers, and not a lot. Just some."

"Very well."

After a tiny bit, she comes back with a whole vase full of flowers.

"I don't think that that is what the book had in mind. How about a half a dozen? That doesn't like too many, right Blackie?"

"Again, you are asking a cat?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. That should be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting the flowers nicely wrapped up, Kenichi headed outside and rang the doorbell to the house.

'Now remember to hand her the flowers. She will probably act surprised to et the flowers even though she is probably already expecting to get them. She will end up thanking you for the flowers and tell you how beautiful they are.'

The doors to the mansion open up and the butler that opened the door quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Hello. I am Kenichi. Is Sona here?"

"Mr. Shirahama. You do live here. So, forgive me for saying, you do not need to ring the doorbell unless the hours are really late. You also know very well that she is here because you just walked out a second ago."

"I know but my book said that I am supposed to ring the doorbell."

The butler sighs.

"Very well. You may come in and wait for her to come down."

"Thank you." Kenichi says politely and walks inside.

He looks around as he walks inside and then looks back to the butler.

'Make sure to compliment the parents or the hired help about the condition of the place.'

"You keep this place very tidy. Everything looks great."

"You live here and have seen this stuff many times before, but thank you anyways."

He pulls out his book and consults it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in Sona's room.

A maid knocks on her door.

"Yes."

"Mr. Shirahama is here to pick you up for your date."

"Thank you."

She decides to consult the book as she takes it out of her purse.

'The young lady will take a few extra minutes to some down. She would probably say that she was still getting ready, but really she is probably mentally preparing herself for the ordeal that you are going to be putting her through. She may even have a friend or her mother (or some other relative) in her room with her to cheer her on or give her support.'

'This book is very insightful.' She muses

Then, she looks over at Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki."

"Yes, Sona?"

"You are supposed to cheer me on or give me some kind of support."

"Hmmmm. You look very beautiful as you always do. I am sure everything is going to go well, especially since you have that book."

"Thank you. I appreciate your input."

At exactly 3 minutes, she heads downstairs to meet him. When she gets down there, he holds out the flowers.

"You look beautiful. These flowers are for you."

"Wow. Those are some very beautiful flowers. Thank you, Kenichi. I shall have a maid put them in a vase so that they can stay alive longer. Then later I will cast a spell on them."

'Wow! This book is awesome. It has been right on the dot.' Kenichi muses to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, the two of them had a little bit of time.

'If you are lucky, you will have some time to do a little bit of shopping. This time is crucial. This is where you can find out a lot of likes and dislikes. Make sure to take note of this. She may look at something and shake her head.'

Kenichi slips his book back away, and they browse a little more.

Eventually, Sona pulls out her book and secretly reads it.

'There is a possibility, that she may even drag you into a lingerie shop.'

She looks up a moment.

'Is this author really serious?' She wonders.

Then she continues to read on.

'If she does this, do not be alarmed. It might be awkward at first, but lots of men go into shops like those all the time with women. She might even ask you if there is anything that you like. This gives them an indication as to what you might like. She may even buy what it is that you pick out with the intentions of letting you see her in said underwear. This is a major tease, but do not go crazy with what you pick out or become overeager to see her in it.'

She looks over and there just so happens to be a lingerie store right where they were at.

After adjusting her glasses, she gets a determined look on her face.

'I will not lose. I can overcome this.' She tells herself.

She decides not to look at him so that he doesn't see her own flustered face.

"Kenichi." She says demandingly.

He stiffens.

"Yes, Sona?"

"Let's go in here."

He looks over and notices where they were heading into. His face turns many different shades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After entering the store, she finds that she can't calm herself down and get rid of the flush on her cheeks.

'This is so embarrassing, but I have to admit that this is also kind of enjoyable. It's kind of exciting to be in here and shopping with my boyfriend.'

After consulting his book as well, he nervously walks around with her.

'I can't believe I am doing this. Do men really do this kind of stuff all the time with their girlfriends? I wonder if Kisara would do anything like this. . . . . . Probably not."

"Can I help you find anything?" An associate asks.

"No thank you, we are just browsing."

"Very well. Let me know if you need any help."

Sona gives her a nod and the lady walks away.

"So . . . . . Kenichi. . . . . . is there anything that you particularly like?"

'Oh shit. I don't know. There is all kinds of stuff in here.'

In a slight state of panic, he just simply closes his eyes and points.

As if her face couldn't get even redder, it somehow does as she follows where his finger points.

'Is this what he is really interested in?' She wonders.

With his eyes still closed, he could hear her footsteps walk past him and towards where he was pointing. He slowly cocks an eye open and his jaw drops. H notices that his finger was pointing at a green set that had silk panties with a matching bra, and it came with a lace garter belt with stockings.

The clerk notices this and puts a hand up to her mouth.

'Oh my, how bold.' She muses to herself

Sona grabs a set that had a size that should fit her, and she walks quietly past Kenichi and to the changing room to try it on.

"Very well." She states while walking past him.

'What have I done?' Thinks the disciple while he turns pale.

Sona quietly changes in the room. Kenichi could hear the rustling out of the clothes. When she finishes, she looks in the mirror in the changing room that she is in. She nearly startles herself with how good it looks on here.

"Shit."

"Is everything okay?" He asks in worry.

Without thinking, he starts to peek into the room through the curtain.

Instinctively, she blasts some water at him, and he goes flying. He gets a small flash of green before the blast hits him.

'Not again.'

She quickly changes back into her clothes while the clerk is checking him. The clerk then rushes over to her.

"Is everything okay? What happened?"

"A pipe must have burst or something. It looks like there must have been a safety or something because it stopped. I am fine though. Can I just go ahead and buy these?"

"Um. . . Sure. . ."

The clerk notices that Sona is completely dry, while Kenichi is soaked. She also takes a quick look in the changing room.

'We had water pipes in here?' She wonders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the store, they were trying to figure out some place to eat.

'Choosing the place to eat is a very difficult problem for some people. Men are expected to figure this part out even though most men don't have even the slightest idea. Most men don't care where they eat because we are not picky. It is better to try to find out what the lady wants, but you cannot directly ask her. That doesn't work. Usually they will simply say I don't know or that it is the man's job to figure that out. Really, they have some ideas. You have to get the information out of her without actually outright asking.'

'And how the hell heck do I do that?' He wonders.

'You are probably wondering how to do that.'

'That's amazing!' Kenichi muses.

'Ask her where she thinks you are taking her. The first choice is probably going to be where she wants to go. If she chooses a fancy restaurant, then you better hope that you can make reservations. If you are doing this on the fly, then you're screwed.'

He lets out a silent sigh.

"So, Sona, where do you think that I am going to be taking you to eat?"

She taps her chin, then quickly pulls out her book and looks at it from her side.

'If all else fails, then do Italian. You usually can't go wrong with wine, pasta, and romantic music.'

'Italian actually doesn't sound too bad. Where is there an Italian restaurant though? Tsubaki.'

"Kenichi. I need to go use the bathroom."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While in a bathroom, she begins frantically texting Tsubaki.

'I don't care what you are doing. You need to help me.'

'What is it that you need help with? Did something bad happen? Is there a rogue devil?'

'I want you to covertly tell Kenichi that I was talking about eating Italian recently. You also need to find an Italian restaurant. Please be quick.'

'You can't tell him yourself?'

'He did ask, but I cannot outright tell him. Besides, what if he does not know where one is at? Then if you tell him where one is at, then he will not know that I put you up to it.'

'I see. That is very good thinking, Sona. Give me a couple minutes.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Sona, I think I know of a place where we can go."

"That's great, Kenichi. Where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking about this Italian place."

"That sounds wonderful. You cannot go wrong with Italian."

He smiles at her when she makes that comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They get to the Italian restaurant, and there seems to be a line. At the head of the line is a man at a podium.

"Can I have your reservation, please?" The man asks a couple.

'Crap. I need a reservation.' Kenichi Worries.

Sona crosses her arms.

'I don't remember Tsubaki saying that this place needed reservations. This could end up ruining our perfect date.'

Kenichi starts texting his father.

'Dad. I know that you are going to be asking me a lot of questions, but I need help. Do you have any connections through your office job? I am on a date and I'm at this Italian restaurant, but they need reservations.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At his father's house.

Mototsugu wipes tears from his eyes.

"My son is getting so big. He's actually going on a date."

"Our son is what?" Kenichi's mother says while poking her head out from the kitchen.

He gets a determined look on his face.

"I have to help him."

He goes through his contact list in his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi and Sona finally make their way to the front.

"Reservation." The Italian man at the front says in Japanese to them.

Sona looks at him worriedly.

"Shirahama." Kenichi hesitantly says to him.

Sweat starts dripping down Kenichi's forehead.

"There is no. . . " The man starts to say.

His sentence gets interrupted from the ring of a phone that was right next to him. He picks it up and somebody speaks to him from the other side. Eventually he puts down the phone and he smiles at Kenichi.

"You are very lucky. We have an opening for you Mr. Shirahama. Table for two coming right up."

He lets out a sigh of relief.

'Did Kenichi have this planned all along? He is really good at this stuff.' Sona muses.

'Thanks dad.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After sitting down, they realize that there are no singers or musicians.

Sona's brow furrows and she nearly growls. Begrudgingly, she texts the last person she would want involved.

Within 15 minutes, a singer comes into the restaurant, talks to the management, and proceeds to go up to their table. He begins singing Italian love songs.

Sona and Kenichi both feel embarrassed from the attention, but also happy that there is music, just like the book says.

A waitress goes up to the table.

"A drink for the lady?"

'I have had wine to drink at home, but I don't know if it would be a good idea out here while I am on the date. Wait. Why are they even offering me any? Don't they realize that I am underage?'

Just as she is thinking this, she sees her sister peeking at her from several tables behind Kenichi. She had on a brown trench coat and she was trying to look incognito, but Sona could clearly tell it was her. This was especially so when Serafall winks at her.

"Yes. I would love a drink."

At the same time, Kenichi looks forward and notices his father doing the exact same thing. He gives Kenichi a thumbs up while tears were rolling down his cheeks.

'I am not sure how I feel about him being on a date with the heir of a devil house, but I am so proud of him.' Mototsugu thinks.

The rest of the dinner goes well, if not a little awkwardly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner and a couple of bottles Sona and Kenichi were walking to the movie theatre. She had her arm wrapped around his and she was slightly hanging on him.

"I am not making a spectacle of myself, right Kenichi?" She asks him a little sluggishly.

She does her best to keep her composure.

"You are still acting very much like a lady."

She looks up at him.

"Good." She tells him in a slightly breathy tone.

He could smell the wine in her breath.

"I am a little surprised that you drank as much as you did. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Everything is fine."

"You know, you don't have to act prim and proper all the time."

"Yes, I do. I need to keep composure at all times. I am the heir and I wish to be a respected devil. I have to hold myself in high standards."

"It's okay when it is just us, though."

"Even though I think that you could be a little more disciplined at times, I like that about you."

"Thanks, I think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'When at the movies, there are really two main choices to cozy up the mood. Unless she decides that the wants to see an action movie, then your best bets are romantic movies or scary movies. Romantic movies can set the mood of the date a little better, but scary movies may get your date to cling to you. Do not make your first date a trip to a porn show. You will lose major points and potentially ruin the date.'

'Yikes. I don't think that I could do that in any situation. I hope Issei would know better than that if he ever goes on a date. Never mind, I shouldn't even try to imagine that.' Muses Kenichi.

They end up getting tickets for a scary movie.

'Remember to only get one popcorn if you decide to get concessions. This will set you up for the classes point where the two of you end up touching hands.'

He nods as the two of them go to the concessions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While watching the movie.

'Man, she doesn't seem scared at all. How is she going to cling to me? At least she seems content though.'

As predicted by the book, they end up touching hands as they both reach for popcorn. They both blush from the contact.

Little do they know, Serafall was watching them from the back of the theatre.

'He better not do any funny business that would defile my deer sweet innocent little sister. He would suffer a fate worse than death.'

Feeling as though she was being stalked, Sona looks behind where they were sitting. Serafall ducks down just in time for Sona to miss her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'During a scary movie, the girl will probably cling to your arm.'

'But I am not scared at this movie? Clinging to his arm does not sound bad, though. I am a little more sobered up now, but I am feeling good. Maybe it's just from the date. This has been nice despite seeing my sister.'

As if upon cue.

'Why isn't Kenichi trying to put the moves on her? Why does he have to be the perfect gentleman?' Wonders the pigtailed maou.

Then, her jaw drops as she sees her sister wrap her arm around his and lean into him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a ride back home, the two are standing in front of the mansion.

'The end of the night is the most important and final part of the date. Make sure that you are standing at the front door of the house. This is where you find out if you truly had a good date or not. If you made it this far with the advice of this book, then you are probably doing great. This is where you say. . .'

"Well, I guess we're back.'

'And she says.'

"Yes. It was a lot of fun. I had a really good time."

"We should do this again sometime soon."

"Yes. Definitely."

'This is the most important part now.'

"Well, Have a goodnight, Sona."

"Yes. You too, Kenichi."

'This is where you start to turn and walk away. Once you get a couple steps away, turn around and glance back. If you completely botched the date, then she will instantly go into the house. If she is still standing there, then this is your big chance.'

Kenichi glances back to look at Sona. She is still standing there and looking at him. She is glistening in the night light.

'Walk up to her and go in for the kiss. Make sure it is soft, but direct. You're a loser if you wimp out.'

He goes up to her and they both look into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Then, they close their eyes and they both go in for the kiss. It was soft, but direct. They could feel a passion within the kiss.

'I could get used to this.' Sona thinks to herself.

'After the kiss, tell each other good night and you walk away as she goes inside.'

"Goodnight, Sona."

"Goodnight, Kenichi."

As Sona goes inside, she finds her sister standing there with tears streaming down her face. Sona gets slightly startled from this. Then, Serafall rushes up to her and hugs her dearly.

"That was so beautiful. I want that to happen to me. That was picture perfect even in magical girl standards."

Sona sighs in annoyance, but she is also blushing fiercely in embarrassment knowing that her sister saw that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One evening, a couple days later, Sona approaches Kenichi's room.

"Kenichi."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what a rating game is?"

"I haven't seen one, but Serafall did tell me about them, as did you."

She nods.

"I just wanted to make sure. I have been asked to help with a broadcast of a rating game between Rias and her peerage against a devil named Riser Phenex and his peerage."

"Who is that, and why are they fighting?"

"He is a pure -blooded devil. Third heir in line to the house of Phenex. He is also Rias' Fiance."

Kenichi scratches his head.

"I don't recall him being around here. I would remember someone with the name Phenex. The only thing that I know of is a fiery bird."

"That's actually pretty close to the truth, Kenichi. No. He hasn't been around here until recently when he showed up in the occult research club room. He is not her fiancé by choice. She does not wish to be with him, but this was set up by the families. The heads of the families are worried about the devil bloodlines because of the last war."

"I never liked that idea. People should be with who they want to be with."

"I can't argue your sentiment, but this is what the great devil Lucifer set up with the Phenex family."

"So, how does this involve us."

"The battle is going to be broadcast for others to see, and Tsubaki and I will be doing that. But I wanted to invite you as a spectator in the broadcast room with us. You would have to stay silent while Tsubaki and I take care of things, but I want you to witness what a rating game is like. It would do you good to see this also because I have a feeling that this is going to be a fierce battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 21 of my fanfiction.

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 10

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 5

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


	22. Chapter 22: Phenex Party

History's Strongest Devil Disciple Kenichi

I do not own HSDK or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Hello again to everyone reading my story, and thank you to the people that have left me reviews.

This chapter briefly cover events and battles that occur with the last three episodes of the 1st season of High School DxD. For simplicity purposes, I am glazing over the battle between Rias' peerage and Riser's peerage. This also goes for the battle just between Issei and Riser. I apologize to the people who have not seen those battles or barely remember them, but I am not rewriting them because the outcomes are basically the same.

*Action*

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

{Phone/Communication Dialogue}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty-Two

Phenex Party

The door to the training room in the Sitri mansion opens. Sona, Tsubaki, and a maid is standing there. Sona crosses her arms as she stares inside and watches the person that she knew was in there. Rock music was playing from a stereo system somewhat loudly.

Kenichi was jogging on one of the treadmills. Sweat was pouring off of him profusely. He was gritting his teeth. He was intently focused on his running and didn't notice all of them at the door

"Kenichi." Sona says to get his attention.

He doesn't notice. His thoughts racing through his head.

"Kenichi!" She says again, but a little louder.

"I shall get his attention for you, milady." The maid says to Sona.

Sona and Tsubaki were about to stop her, but she took off before they could. As soon as she steps into the room, she falls flat on her face. She lets out a scream as she collapses to the ground from the gravity inside of the room.

Kenichi gets snapped out of his mind from her scream and he looks over to the helpless maid.

'Oh, crap.' He thinks.

He rushes away from the treadmill, pulling the safety shut-off cord. He gets outside of the doorway while Sona and Tsubaki move out of his way. He grabs the maid's legs, pulls her back out of the room, and into the hallway. He looks up and finds that her skirt had completely slid up and her black panties were showing. A huge blush comes over his cheeks as he stares at the sight before him.

"Checking out the help?" Sona asks casually.

He realizes what he was doing and severely shakes his head back and forth as he looks away and back up to Sona.

"It's about time I got your attention." Sona informs him.

He scratches the back of his head nervously while the maid stands up and fixes herself. She acts as though nothing had even happened.

He stands up and looks at the two bespectacled girls.

"Sorry. I was pretty heavily into things in there."

"It looks like you have utilized many of the weights and machines down here." Comments Tsubaki after adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, I have."

"What is the meaning of this, Kenichi?"

He gives her a slightly puzzled look.

"What do you mean? I am just training."

"There has to be more to it than that. You have been like this ever since you watched the rating game between Rias' peerage and Riser's."

Kenichi instantly furrows his brows, but then he tries to cover it up with a smile.

"It's all right. There is nothing to worry about. Everything is fine."

She grabs him by the collar of his sleeveless karate top and pulls him close.

"I do not believe you."

Tsubaki looks at her with slight surprise.

'How aggressive of her. Has she been taking lessons from Kisara?' Tsubaki thinks to herself.

Sona quickly lets go of him and gets back into her usual stoic self.

"Kenichi, why don't you take a break and have a drink with me?"

He lets out a sigh.

"Hmmm. Alright. I guess I can take a break."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at a table at a patio table just outside of the house, Sona and Kenichi drink some beverages. Sona is drinking some iced tea and Kenichi is drinking some room temperature water.

"I don't want you over-exerting yourself. What has you so fired up?"

"It's nothing, really."

She cants her head sideways and gives him a look that tells him that she knows he is lying to her. He tries to sit there and drink his drink, trying to ignore her. She keeps staring at him, and staring, and staring.

"Alright, Sona. I'll talk."

"Thank you. I knew that you'd see it my way. Besides, I am your girlfriend after all. I want to hear what is troubling you."

"That fight was unfair. I understand why Rias did it, but the odds were stacked against her. Her entire team fought hard against Riser's full set. That bastard was even going to kill Issei."

"Yes. That is true. She also knew that going into the game."

"That might be true. I might not overly like Issei. But neither Rias, nor Issei deserved that. All she wanted was her right to choose. He used his power and experience against them."

"That is true, and I agree with you in all honesty. There has to be more than that to this. What really has you fired up, Kenichi."

He slams his hand on the table.

"It hurt to just watch. I wanted to just jump in there and help them."

"I could tell. You were very antsy during the whole fight. You were barely able to contain yourself." She replies.

She could tell that his emotions were rising as he becomes more animated and his face flares in anger.

"Then I thought even more about it. I wondered what would happen if somebody came for you. I wouldn't want somebody challenging me for your hand."

"But we haven't even settled on anything yet, or have you? Have you decided on just me?"

"I know nothing has even been settled with us yet, but I can't stand the thought of loosing either of you. I know that sounds selfish and undecided, but I can't stand the thought of something like that happening and me not being able to do anything about it."

'Although, with Kisara's attitude, would somebody actually want to do that anyways? . . . . . That's besides the point.' He muses momentarily.

"So, that's the real reason." She states.

"Yes, it is. You can make fun of me all you want."

She gives him a small smile and stands up. She slowly walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek."

"On the contrary, I am not going to make fun you. Those words and that attitude suits you. You said it yourself, that you want to protect the people close to you, even if it means taking on gods or the maou. It gives me a relief to know that you care that much about me even though it saddens me that you have not settled on me. I am also glad that you cherish Kisara just as much. I will watch you grow and support you, Kenichi. Just don't overdo it. I don't want to see you hospitalized for being reckless. You can't protect someone if you are in the hospital. Also, I will not accept a slip up in your grades either."

"Thanks, Sona."

"Remember, we still have to go to the engagement party that he will be having. Will you be able to contain yourself there? You are an honored guest to it because you are part of my sister's peerage and will be representing her."

He huffs slightly.

"I will be on my best behavior for that pervert's party." He says in an annoyed voice.

She crosses her arms and stares at him.

"Relax. I won't call him that while we are there."

She puts her hand to her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day before the party, after school.

Kisara and Sona were out shopping together.

"So, why'd ya want to hang out with me anyways. I kind of doubt we'd really shop at the same places."

"Well, that is more than likely true, but I have reasons."

"Just spit it out already. I hate it when people beat around the bush."

"Have you really never beaten around the bush, even with your feelings toward Kenichi?"

She blushes and turns her head away from Sona.

'Shit. She got me.'

"Whatever. Just get on with it already."

"All right. As much as we are rivals, we are also allies. We are both dating Kenichi."

"So? That doesn't exactly make us allies."

"I suppose that is also true, but he cares deeply for you too, and it would not be fair to treat you unfairly while knowing his feelings."

"Okay? What the hell is bringing this on, and how is it that you know so much about his feelings for me?"

"A lot happened, and I think it has him a little bit emotionally charged. I can't explain it all to you for obvious reasons. I know that you two haven't gone out on an official date yet. I think that you two should go out this weekend. It might take his mind off of things for a bit. Tomorrow we have something we need to go to and I am afraid that it might fuel his fires even more."

"That's swell. I wish you could tell me more so that I would know what I am dealing with. I'm still surprised your being so nice about this."

"I care for his well-being, too. I could always just keep him all to myself and take him on another date to score another one over you."

Kisara panics at the thought.

"Hey. All right. All right. No need to do that. Damn. All you had to do was say something. I can be reasonable, and I hate being threatened."

'Reasonable?' Sona mentally questions.

"I am glad we see eye to eye." Says Sona.

"What the hell, though. I have no clue where to begin with this dating crap."

Sona spots a book store.

"Let's see if there is anything in there we can use."

"Seriously?" Kisara nearly shouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While in the book store.

Sona spots an area that has how to and advise books. She looks through the titles while Kisara glances at a nearby manga section.

As Sona is glancing through the titles, she comes across a few books by the same author that did the book that she stole from Kenichi. Her eyes light up and she pulls a couple off the shelf.

"Kisara."

"What? Are you seriously looking at books for that dating crap?"

Sona adjusts her glasses and gives the red-head a serious look.

"Do not underestimate the accuracy of these books. This author is a genius. My date with Kenichi went well because of this author."

Kisara blinks a couple of times.

"Really?"

"Really."

Sona begins looking into the first couple of pages of the books.

Kisara shrugs and concedes.

"All right. I guess it can't hurt to take a glance. What do we got?"

Sona holds up one of the books to her and she reads it.

"How to date a tomboy."

Kisara looks around the book and glares at Sona.

"What the hell are you trying to insinuate? I am a girl too, you know."

"Look, Kisara, would you rather be called a tomboy or a girly-girl?"

Sona emphasizes this by holding up the other book which is about dating girly-girls.

"Isn't there one on just dating?"

Sona inwardly sighs in relief as she looks at the shelf and finds that the slot for that book is empty.

"No. Sold out." States the devil and she points at the empty slot.

Kisara scratches her head in annoyance and frustration.

"Shit. Fine." Says the fiery girl while snatching the book out of Sona's hand.

They both start heading up to the counter.

"How the hell is this supposed to help me anyways? It's meant for guys to read."

"It gives you insight into the male's mind and it actually gives pretty accurate descriptions of the female response."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After paying for their books and get outside of the store, Kisara stares at the book for a moment.

"I don't need this crap." She announces and proceeds to throw the book.

Sona sighs and pulls another copy of the book out from her bag. She hands it to Kisara.

"What the hell?"

"I somehow knew that you were going to do that. Congratulations on wasting your money. Don't waste mine."

Kisara growls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the Sitri mansion.

The butler had just finished helping Kenichi put on his custom-made tuxedo with lapels. They walk out from his room and head to the main entrance to wait for Sona.

'Man, I wonder what Sakaki would think of this getup. He'd probably call it a monkey suit. I still remember when he wore one and called himself a pilot. When is Sona going to come out? I kind of feel like I am waiting for a prom date or something.'

Just as he thinks that, Sona comes walking with Tsubaki and she slowly starts coming down the staircase. She is wearing a blue dress that falls off her shoulders. Spaghetti straps hold up the dress. A sheer material surrounds her shoulders and a light blue bow hangs down the front, center of the dress.

"Wow. You look beautiful."

She blushes.

"Thank you." She tells him as she fidgets slightly in embarrassment.

She wraps her arm around his.

"Shall we get going then?" She asks him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being introduced to many different devils at the engagement party, a familiar face comes up to Kenichi. A short girl with twin blond pigtails that spiral like drills at the end. She is wearing a dark purple dress with matching long gloves. The dress goes all the way down to her calves. She is holding a fan that is pink.

Sona was holding an orange martini in her hand and was startled to see Ravel and the rest of Riser's peerage approach them.

The rest of the peerage is also dressed in purple dresses with various shades to them. The skirts of the dresses only go down to about mid-thigh. Over their dresses is a silver decorated mantle that has a long cape to them.

"Hello there. Welcome to my brother's wonderful engagement party. Hello, Sona, and You must be Kenichi. I had heard that a new member of Serafall's peerage was going to be here. I am Ravel Phenex."

He gives her a polite bow.

"Hello. It is nice to finally meet you in person since I had only watched you from the rating game."

She gives a haughty laugh while covering her open mouth with the fan she was holding.

"The game where my incredibly talented brother won himself a bride by demolishing the Gremories." Adds Ravel.

Nearby, Rias' peerage (minus Issei and Asia) Look at her with disdain as they overhear her.

"So, tell me, Kenichi, what did you think of our performance? It's okay you can tell me how grand it was, especially my performance."

He scratches his head as he goes back through his memory of the battle and what he remembered she did.

"To be honest, I don't remember you doing anything. I don't even have any clue what you can do." He says honestly to her.

She stops dead in her tracks.

'Did he seriously just say that to me?' She wonders.

Sona also holds still.

'Kenichi, are you actually going to sprout out everything to her? How am I going to stop him without being rude?' Worries Sona.

'Performance?' Ponders Kenichi.

Then, he smacks his fist into his other hand. He gets a delighted smile on his face.

"You must be referring to the acting performance you gave. I knew those lines you said seemed rehearsed."

Her eye twitches and her face gets flushed from slight anger.

"In my opinion, though, that battle was terrible."

She lightens up when she hears that remark.

"I know, they were terrible, weren't they?" She replies.

Koneko grits her teeth.

'He's going to get a serious beatdown from me. I thought he was a nice guy.'

"Oh, my." Akeno mutters from the distance.

Kenichi shakes his head.

"No. I mean that the performance of your group was terrible."

Her eyes go wide and her blood begins to boil.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Don't get me wrong. Everyone seemed pretty powerful in their own right. But, I didn't see much actual teamwork. I heard that your team has had a lot of experience doing these rating games. I saw some teamwork with Rias' peerage, especially when Issei and Kiba teamed up and took out four of your teammates. Rias' team had never done a rating game before and they did really well against the odds."

'Kenichi, what are you doing? You're right, but what are you doing?' Sona mentally berates him even though he has no idea that this is going on in her head.

Ravel's face turns even more red and she starts to lose her composure. Some of the rest of Riser's peerage begin to glare at him.

"Had you not had those tears and the regeneration ability, your team was having it pretty rough. It makes me wonder if you rely on those too much. Hmmm. It would be bad if you couldn't use the tears or faced an opponent who could combat the regeneration."

"That would never happen. My brother is undefeatable!"

Kenichi continues to ramble on without noticing everyone around him.

The mouths of everyone in Rias' Peerage drop.

"I also wonder about him doing this for devil society. I mean, he was going to kill Issei. Isn't the purpose of being in the game is so that people don't die? He didn't seem to even care about Rias except as a prize."

Sona was about to yank on Kenichi when Riser appears. He appears out of a burst of flames and the flames are followed by phoenix cries. He is wearing a white tuxedo with 4 tails. Underneath, he is wearing a red shirt that barely covers anything as his chest and abdomen are exposed. He gives a smug smile.

"Greetings, renowned devils of the underworld. On behalf of the house of Phenex, Riser would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today. This is an historic moment for the world of devils, and I want our dear guests to be the first to know two great dynasties are about to become one. Lord Riser of the distinguished house of Phenex shall wed lady Rias of the illustrious house of Gremory. And now . . . I present to you. . . . my bride. . . Rias Gremory!"

As he announces Rias, a red family crest appears, and Rias appears. She is wearing a white wedding dress that seems to accentuate and show of her large bust and cleavage. Her hair and her outfit flutters as she makes her grand entrance. Just as she finishes her appearance, the doors to the hall burst open and two guards comes flying through.

"Issei!" Rias shouts.

Issei is wearing his school uniform and he is huffing and puffing from fighting his way to the hall.

"Rias!" Returns Issei.

Riser steps in front if Rias.

"Who do you think you are, boy?"

"I'm Issei Hyodo, and I'm here to bring Rias back to where she belongs. No one is going to take anything from her that she doesn't want to give!"

Rias blushes and stands in shock at Issei.

"How dare you?" Riser shouts.

"Seriously. Is this guy mental?" Ravel says.

"Seize him!"

With that shout from Riser, many guards come out and surround Issei.

Kenichi looks like he is about to move but Sona wraps her arm around his. She whispers into his ear.

"Kenichi, no matter what happens you cannot interfere. This is a matter between the house of Gremory and the house of Phenex, not ours. I wouldn't mind helping out Rias, too. But, we cannot interfere."

He sighs in frustration.

"Guess that's our cue to get involved. So, what do you say guys?" Akeno asks the rest of her group.

They give their agreement and they jump in.

A battle quickly ensues between Rias' peerage and the guards. After a short squabble, Rias' brother, the great devil Lucifer, appears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a form of entertainment for the party, Rias' brother orders a fight between Issei and Riser. While battling Riser, Issei reveals that he gave up his right arm to the dragon inside of him. By giving up his arm, he gains the ability to use the juggernaut drive balance breaker form of his dragon armor. He was also able to use holy water and a holy cross against riser. Before he could give any kind of finishing blow to Riser, Ravel steps between the two of them and asks for Issei to not hurt him any further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After watching Issei fly off with Rias on a griffon obtained from her brother, the rest of Rias' peerage, Kenichi and Sona are left standing out on the grounds outside of the mansion.

Koneko walks up in front of Kenichi and stares up at him.

"Hey, Koneko. What's up?"

"I overheard what you said to Ravel. I don't know if that was brave or stupid, but thanks for sticking up to those d-bags for us."

He scratches his temple.

"I'm not sure how to take that, but thanks."

Sona remembers what Rias said to her about Konekoas she watches her give Kenichi a quick hug and then back away from him.

'I will have to keep an eye on that one.' Sona thinks to herself.

"Yes, speaking of that, Kenichi. You better be careful."

"What do ya mean, Sona?"

"What I'm saying, is that if you were religious, then I'd tell you to pray. I'd tell you to pray that he doesn't try to have a rating game with you after what you said about his battle and peerage."

"Oh crap!" He says as he stiffens in worry.

"Yeah, you really tore them a new one in there." Akeno adds.

"Ravel looked pretty steamed, I think that you were lucky that her brother entered the hall when he did." Also adds Kiba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisara was walking around outside, near her school. She kicks a rock while she has her hands behind her head.

"Ugh. This is so freaking boring. It's agitating as hell to know that I can't hang out with Kenichi just because he isn't here right now. Maybe I'll just go do some training."

Just as she says that, two people (a man and a woman) come from around a corner and stare at her.

They are both wearing headbands and are wearing outfits like they are ready for a fight. The girl is wearing a red and black fighting outfit with a short skirt. He is wearing a tight-fitting shirt with a vest over it. They both have serious faces.

The guy smiles at her.

"Maybe you should train with us until your friend, Kenichi, can come around."

'Oh shit.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 22 of my fanfiction.

 ****New story****

 **My 'Monster Musume: Smith Loves His Coffee' story is at chapter 1 (Sequel to Drago's Quest)**

My 'Wandering Familiar' story is at chapter 12

My 'Teknoman And A Succubus' story is at chapter 6

My 'Kenichi: Not Just Her Disciple' story is at chapter 11 – And Complete

My 'Monster Musume: Drago's Quest' story is at chapter 4 – And Complete

My 'Familiar Of Zero: Saving Grace' story is at Chapter 79 – And Complete


End file.
